Something Unpredictable
by kiki-kurdy
Summary: Kirsten had another child, a baby girl, 14 years ago but what happened to her? the funeral
1. Something Unpredictable

Kirsten Cohen woke up knowing the date, not because she had made plans with her beloved husband or her boys but because this is how she had woken up feeling every morning on the 2nd of September for the last 14 years.

Her mind wracked with wonders, questions and anger as she walked down to the kitchen as normal as she would every morning-or so she tried to make it seem. Sandy was still in the shower after his surf; he was late back today and she was already dressed for work when he came home. Her boys though, were in the kitchen, as gloomy as they are every morning before starting a fresh year at school. Kirsten stopped before walking in and watched the boys playfully throw corn flakes and coca puffs at each other. She smiled and hugged herself tightly.

Why was she worried about today? Her boys were starting they're final year of high school and she could not be more proud. Everything they have had to deal with over the last two years-especially this summer- has proved to Kirsten that both Ryan and Seth have grown up a lot. Both of them dealt with her 'little problem that goes unnamed' extremely well. Kirsten never wanted them to have to grow up so fast but seeing them play now- and Seth still keeping Captain Oats by his bedside every night- showed her that they were equally youthful as they were mature.

Seth didn't need to be reminded of what today was and as soon as he saw him mum enter the kitchen he embraced her into a warm hug; just like every morning of September 2nd. Kirsten smiled and hugged him back tightly. Ryan remained silent, confused about what was going on but did not want to interrupt or perceive to be rude.

Once out of the hug Seth asked his mother if she was alright. Although she wasn't truthfully totally ok, she gave him the reassuring 'mum smile' and carried on the morning as usual. "Morning Ryan" Kirsten said as she reached into the cupboard to get herself a mug for some coffee. She sounded typically cheerful and Kirsten-esque.

Sandy entered, now fully dressed and washed up; he seemed no less happy than normal. "Morning all" he grinned. He then walked over to his wife, wrapped his arm around her waist and lightly kissing her cheek from behind her as she poured herself some coffee. "You ok baby?" He whispered gently in her ear.

Kirsten nodded and smiled, feeling his comfort there. "Fresh coffee?" she offered.

Sandy stepped back and headed for the kitchen exit. "Can't; I got an early client and I'm about to be late."

"Pick me up at 130 for lunch" Kirsten reminded him.

Sandy turned "I surely will." He then froze, thinking. Ryan swallowed after putting a large mouthful of cereal in his mouth. "See ya later Sandy", he mumbled.

"Why? Where are you going?" Sandy said to Ryan, trying to fool him.

Ryan frowned confused "I thought you were leaving" He said crunching.

"I'm not leaving" Sandy smirked and smiled. Seth walked past Sandy around Kitchen Island patting his shoulder. "3 letter word for best stand up comedian; dad" Seth said sarcastically as he put his cereal bowl in the sink.

"I'm hungry" Sandy declared "We got any bread?"

"In the bread bin hunny. Where it always is" Kirsten said merrily. Sandy took a slice of bread out the bag.

"This bread is dry" Sandy complained but ignored that fact and started to butter it. "Can we please get some fresh bread in this house?"

"It-is-fresh" said Kirsten.

"It doesn't feel fresh" Sandy moaned under his breath.

"Well it would be fresh if _somebody _put the bread back into the bag properly when he's done with it." Seth pointed out, hinting at Sandy.

"Me!" Sandy said in a funny voice, acting shocked. "Me!"

"Like when you made a sandwich yesterday and just shoved the 12 pieces back in." Ryan suggested.

"Thank you." Kirsten commented.

Sandy mocked everyone as he folded his slice of bread and butter and headed out to the door. "See you at 130" kissing Kirsten's cheek. "And maybe at lunch I'll get some fresh bread!" he yelled down the hall.

Until after Kirsten left the room, Ryan didn't act differently or acknowledge the moment that happened between her and Seth previously.

"What was that hug this morning?" He asked Seth.

"I do it every September 2nd. Kind of a jubilee thing."

"What's the occasion?"

Seth looked at Ryan, aware of his mouth for once. He sighed. "Well you're bound to find out soon anyway might as well hear it from the Holiday Chair and official spokesperson for the Cohen family." Ryan expressed Seth with a 'get to the point' look. Seth seemed to get that a lot.

"Alright…When I was three my mum got pregnant" Ryan frowned, taken aback, "Everything was fine; pregnancy good, healthy then, 2nd September my mum started having contractions …"

"What happened?" Ryan asked concerned swallowing his last mouthful of corn flakes. "Was the baby premature?"

"No punctual actually which I guess wasn't inherited from me." Seth sighed. Ryan paused, giving Seth a moment before asking again. "What happened?"

"My little sister was born still."

Ryan was shaken. He couldn't imagine that happening to the Cohens. They were so caring and careful; it must have been something natural that happened to cause such a horrible event. Hearing this he felt an urge to hug Kirsten. What she must have gone through, felt? Probably the harshest years of her life. No wonder Seth hugged her every morning.

"Poor Kirsten. Giving birth to her dead baby" Was all Ryan could say.

"No her heart just stopped beating when she came out. Fine along the way apparently." Ryan frowned. "That's unusual."

"My mum never even held her" Seth said, remembering flashes of this time. "She couldn't; it would've been too painful for her. My dad as well."

Seth flashed back. He remembered that day. His mummy and daddy left him with his Grandma and Granddad Nichol, very excited. He was happy to be getting a little baby sister to play with. He was jumping about all day. Then he remembered after getting a phone call, Caleb coming over to him, sitting him down and telling him there was a complication with his little baby sister.

Images between were a blur but what came to his mind next was being in the hospital. Outside his mother's room he let go of his grandmother's hand as she talked with the doctors. He walked into Kirsten's room; she was alone, he didn't know where his daddy was. He saw his mummy lying on her back, but she faced away from the door, crying, and her face red and cold from all the tears. She hadn't heard her little one come in or the door shut behind him. Seth looked at his mummy. Without saying a word he went over beside the bed and pulled himself up in a jump. Kirsten's eyes were closed as she cried and she remained to keep them closed, hoping she could hold back some of her tears in front of her little baby.

Young Seth lay down beside her and stretched his tiny arms across her body, above where her belly was. "It's going to be ok mummy" He said in his small voice to her, not even entirely sure what was going on. All he knew was that his mummy needed him. Kirsten was comforted by her boy's embrace but still needed to cry; she needed to be sad.

Back in the present Ryan snapped Seth out of his dream; "C'mon bro, lets get to school. Finish this day before it gets started."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Edinburgh, Scotland, Georgia McRoberts opened the door to her house after finishing a great day at school and yelling up to her mum that she was home. Georgia, on any normal day, could hardly find school fun or amusing in any way but today the tables turned because it was Georgia's 14th birthday and _everyone_ knew it.

She was not the most popular girl in school; friendly, people liked her-thought she was a great laugh but she wasn't too popular. It's hard for anyone to be too popular when you're at an all girl's school. For starters there's no one to compete with for the fittest guy or football player. Also, with no guys to break the ice, you can become kind of bitchy about people. And people always find out; so even if you were popular it could be for all the wrong reasons.

Anyway Georgia had had a great birthday and she couldn't wait to tell her mum all about it.

"How was your day?" Georgia's mum, Helen, asked as she came down the stairs into the kitchen. She sees Georgia putting bags of presents onto the table. "SO people remembered you're birthday then." She smirked.

"This bag" Georgia said holding up a cute pink bag "Is from teachers."

"Teachers giving pupils gifts now; time has changed."

"Well that's because they are young; they're nice. They're my favourite teachers."

"Well at least you've had a good day. Grandma and granddad will be here in a while" Helen said, pouring herself some coffee.

"Cool" said Georgia mid-thought. As well a great day, she had a weird biology class. "Mum...was I adopted?"

Helen laughed. "What! Honey no. that's ridiculous! Why would you think that?"

"Remember we were studying DNA and family genetics in Bio, well…if your blood related to someone you're meant to have at least 5 alleles in common. But we only have 3."

Helen smiled. "Well your teacher must have messed it up because I definatly gave birth to you. 17 hours of labour is something you do not forget." Mother and daughter exchange smiles. "Come on show me what you got." Helen frowned. Worried.


	2. The Big Question

For two weeks Ryan's mind had been lingering over the thought of the Cohen's other child. He didn't want to seem nosy because it probably wasn't any of his business but he was desperately curious to find out more. Maybe it was the sympathy he felt for them; he didn't know. But his mind wouldn't rest until he knew a little more detail about this disaster that has caused his family endless heartbreak.

Talking to Kirsten was out of the question; he didn't want to be the cause of her steeping back over the edge again by bringing up distressing memories. He loved her too much to hurt her. Talking to Seth was always a challenge if you wanted to get a direct answer. So Ryan decided it was down to Sandy.

Expecting Sandy to be working in his office Ryan knocked on the door. "Come on in!" Sandy yelled. "Hey kid." Sandy said cheerfully, looking up from varnishing one of his surfboards.

"Aren't you meant to be working?"

"Aren't you meant to be at school?" Sandy said picking up his board.

"No classes till after lunch."

"No clients until after lunch." It seemed they both had reasonable excuses. "So what's on your mind?" Sandy asked Ryan as he walked behind his desk, board in hands.

"Um…It's probably none of my business…" Ryan hesitated, wondering if he made a mistake coming here.

"My business is your business kid." Sandy said, adjusting his board hanging up on the wall.

Ryan froze for a moment; not knowing what to say. After waiting for so long trying to find the right time to ask the questions he wanted answers to, he didn't know what to ask. "I heard Kirsten had another baby." Was all he could come out with.

Sandy turned around. "Seth finally told you about Kimmy huh?" In all honesty, Sandy didn't expect Seth to keep his trap shut for this long.

The hint of saddened look on Sandy's face made Ryan regret what he did. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"-Nah." Sandy interrupted. "I'd rather you talked to me than Kirsten."

"She's still not over it."

"Losing a baby is something you never get over."

"I know." Ryan exclaimed. That's right. He does knowSandy hadn't thought this would be the kind of thing he had in common with his son. "So what happened?" Ryan asked.

"New Year's Party of 1990, the ball dropped, a bing-bang-boom, 9 months later and Kirsten's in labour." Definatly a direct answer. "Then…we don't know" Sandy sighed. "I just remember being in the hospital room; Kirsten crying 'What's wrong with her? Why isn't she crying?'…The little ones heart just never started." He said patting Ryan's arm and shifting behind his desk, sorting some papers.

"You never held her?" Ryan said more as a question than a statement.

"One of the two things I regret."

"What's the other?"

"Having to live with never knowing what fully happened." After a second Sandy smiled. "But hey, that was 14 years ago. I try not to think about the past too much, it gets be blue."

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Sandy answered. "Hi honey…what's wrong…Wait! What?...Ok I'll be there in ten." He hung up. "I gotta go" He said grabbing his keys. "Something about cops at Kirsten's office."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. You need a ride?" He asked, sweeping up his jacket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After leaving Ryan at his office to cycle back to school, Sandy belted down to The Newport Group. As he walked quickly into his wife's office he saw her leaning back against her desk. Standing with her were a man and a woman-Sandy presumed two police officers.

"Sandy Cohen." He said, offering his hand to shake. "What seemingly evil deed did my father-in-law put in his will now?" He asked gleefully.

The young, black policeman spoke up, taking his visit seriously. "Mr Cohen I'm Detective Shaun Caderal, this is my partner Alyson Donata. We're here regarding you're daughter." Sandy frowned and looked over to his wife, who's face had anxious written all over it.

Sandy smirked. "My daughter?" He looked back at Kirsten who is clenching the desk behind her tightly and looking down at the floor. "My daughter died before she was a day old."

"We have reason to believe she's alive." Donata shared.

"What!" Sandy asked, totally confused.

"When the doctors in the hospital took Kimmy away to resuscitate her" Kirsten said, still not looking up, through gritted teeth "they switched babies. Her emotions were flying everywhere. She was so angry and upset but yet relieved at the same time. She didn't know what to feel. She needed Sandy to hold her right now but she knew with the officers there that couldn't happen. It made it easier if she didn't look at him.

Sandy's voice suddenly increased with his anger and he started to shout at the officers. Even though he knew it wasn't their faults. "So what are you saying! The hospital fucked up giving us the wrong baby and for the last 14 years our daughter has been healthy and alive when we thought she was dead!" HE glared at them icily. "You can't be serious!"

"I know your mad Mr Cohen" started Detective Donata "But please, try to calm down."

Sandy took a deep breath; trying to bring himself together. He firmly clenched his fists and brought them down to his sides. "Where is she?" He asked, calmer.

"In Scotland under the name McRoberts" Detective Caderal said, "The family moved back there after she was born."

Sandy sighed, still in shock. "How did this become a case anyway?" No one they knew obviously had looked into it.

"The non-biological mother looked into it." Donata explained. "Blood tests showed she wasn't related to her daughter."

"Tests were sent over to here-the place of birth-" Caderal continued "They were run through the system and your wife's name popped up."

"Mr and Mrs Cohen would you like to us to give you detail about her whereabouts?" Donata asked softly after a while. She understood the couple had a lot to take in; she wouldn't know how to react. She was shocked enough by the case as it was.

Sandy looked over at Kirsten; she looked like she was about to break down. He needed to know where his daughter was but his wife needed him more. "Give me some time with my wife." He said softly.

The detectives left, handing Sandy a contact card on the way out.

Sandy walked over to Kirsten who was biting her lip to stop from crying but she still refused to look at him. It was just like after Kimmy was born. She distanced herself from Sandy at certain times, but then moments later she would just fall into him.

As he got close to her Kirsten just collapsed against Sandy's chest bursting into tears, before he could fully reach her. A lot of caged up emotion came out of her in one instant and Sandy stood, holding Kirsten close to his body. A tear drained from his eye as he ran his hand up his wife's shoulder to her hair. She cried hard, her body jerking with every sob and her voice wailing with every breath.

"Shhh. Baby, come on. It's ok. It's ok." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer at the back. "It's ok." Kirsten calmed down.

As Sandy pulled them out of the hug he quickly wiped the tear off his face with his shirt sleeve. He lifted Kirsten's chin up so she would face him. He breathing was still rigid and jerky. Her eyes were red and full of tear and her cheeks were soaked through. Sandy rubbed her cheeks dry with his thumb. "Are some of these tears of joy?" Sandy asked smiling, asking her as if he was speaking to a little baby.

Kirsten looked up at him, seeing his tear-filled eyes but his warm smile made her feel 90 better already. "Partly." She sniffed. "I'm so confused." She looked down, as if she was about to cry again. Sandy paced a gentle, supportive kiss on her forehead. Kirsten half-smiled and looked up at him.

"What do we do?" Sandy looked down at her blankly. He didn't know the answer.

-----

In a quiet café in the city centre of Edinburgh on a cold misty and rainy day, Helen McRoberts sat with her friends; Elaine Armstrong, Mary Millar and Lesley Ballantine.

"What do I do?" Anne asked after just explaining the whole situation to her four best friends.

"Are you thinking of telling Georgia?" Mary asked. Helen shrugged, not knowing.

"You can't do that. It'll break her heart." Elaine said. Georgia and her daughter Amy had been best friends forever. Amy was born two weeks before; Elaine and Helen lived across the road from each other and so their girls saw each other all the time. They went to the same nursery, playgroups, ballet classes they only thing they don't do together is school because Helen moved when Georgia was 18 months old. But they still saw each other at ballet which they went to since they were 2 ½. They had a big Christmas show coming up and they were leads so they were both very excited.

"But the detectives said they might be informing the real biological parents." Helen said sounding very stressed.

"Well are they close? Could they contact Georgia?" Lesley asked.

"They live in California."

"Well then there you go." Elaine said smiling; trying to put a bit of sugar on the situation.

"She does have that American Beauty." Lesley thought out loud.

"Anne, darling, speaking as a mother I wouldn't tell her until the possibility of her parents coming over arises" Said Mary Millar, the business woman of the group. She owned her own advertising company, constantly working.

"Mary's right" Lesley said "and that's unlikely that's ever going to happen. You have nothing to worry about." She said with a beaming smile on her face.

Helen sighed. "I just don't think I can lie to her."

"I know what you mean, but really, I am going to quit smoking this time." Mary declared bringing laughter among the group.

"Mary, you have said that every time we've met since I've known you." Helen grinned.

"I'm serious this time."

"You always say that" Lesley laughed.

"The longest you have ever gone is 3 weeks and it took you 15 years to get that far." Elaine pointed out and everyone laughed. The tension had finally been broken.

Helen smiled laughing among her closest friend "IT doesn't feel like we've been doing this for 15 years."

"I remember we all met at Lamaze class." Lesley said, swallowing a gulp of her coffee.

"Time goes so fast…" Elaine said.

"And yet so slow." Helen continued. They all sigh deeply. There's a moment of silent across the table as they think about their past.

"Screw it." Mary said "I'm getting a fag." She said standing up and going outside to have a smoke. The ladies all laugh pushing the unanswered questions out of their minds. For now.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ So thats the end of the second chpater. i forgot to write a note at the end of the first so ill jst add in a wee note here. plz R&R. wld love to hear thoughts and suggestions. I have the story planned out but i am welcome to ideas im sure i could fit in. This is my first fic so i need all the reviews i can get! will update often prob cos on holiday. next chptr includes; sandy and kirsten tellin gthe boys and i am hpoing to fit in a flashback somewhere so i may do it then, if not look out 4 that in the future"! kirstie xoxo


	3. The OC Decider

Thnx 4 all the reviews guys! Couple of things; about the alleles-I jst guessed it wld be 5 so sorry about that-im no science whiz. Also I made an error "Anne, darling…" Sorry 4 the confusion I meant 2 write Helen. I originally was going to call Georgias mum Anne but that's my mum's name and I didn't want to make it seem like it was happening to me.

Exploring a lot more; Sandy will bed doing some investigating too for those who wanted that. Everyone will be getting involved; not just Kirsten.

Sandy picked the boys up from school at the end of the day. He and Kirsten wanted to make sure they came straight home. The longer they put off telling them the harder it would be. Not so much for Ryan but for Seth.

They all sat down in the family room; Sandy and Kirsten opposite they're two puzzled sons. Sandy is acting obviously nervous and anxious as he taps the floor with his foot and fiddles with his hands.

Kirsten sighed, making the first move. "You both know about Kimmy." Seth and Ryan both turn to each other, exchanging a confused look. "Well…" Kirsten started. Sandy stood up, frustrated and started pacing around the room. Kirsten looked up at him then back at the boys. "She's alive."

"What?" The boys asked in unison.

"There was a…misunderstanding at the hospital" Kirsten said in a deep breath.

"So where is she?" Seth said angrily. "With some random family?"

"Yes."

"All the way over in Scotland." Sandy said bitterly through gritted teeth.

"Sandy sit down." Kirsten instructed kind-heartedly, trying to keep him calm. After a moment Sandy sits back down beside Kirsten. She rubbed his back supportively.

"So what does this mean? What happens now?" Ryan asked.

"Well," Kirsten started turning to look at Sandy who seemed just as clueless as she was "we don' know yet."

"You can't be serious!" Seth yelled. "You have to go get her back! She's a Cohen not some…highland-flinging-bagpipe playing 'lassie'!"

"Seth..." Ryan said trying to get him to stop, sensing he was upsetting Kirsten.

"She's your daughter! My sister! You have suffered for the last 14 years and now she's alive your just gonna let her slip away again!" Kirsten can't look at her son; her eyes are tearing up with the harshness of his words.

"Seth!" Ryan's voice grew, warning Seth to stop.

"I can't believe you even have to think about this! You know what you have to do!"

"Seth!" Ryan shouted so loudly it was ear piercing. Seth stopped, taking a deep breath. Seth looked at his mother and he felt guilty.

He didn't mean to hurt her like that. He just couldn't see how she had to even consider options. He was there when it all happened. He's been there for the 14 years after that. He knows how much pain she has had to go through. He just wants to make her feel complete. Totally happy.

Seth loves his parents so much; he just had to make them see that they needed to go get Kimmy. For all their sakes.

"C'mon" Ryan said "Let's get out of here." Feeling that Kirsten and Sandy needed they're own time. They get up slowly and start to walk away. Seth stopped in his tracks and turned to his parents.

"Mum, please. " He begged softly. Kirsten looked up at her son, her eyes full of tears. "You've gotta do this." He looks desperately at her then leaves. The boys leave the house.

After the front door opens and closes Sandy gets up and sighs, aggravated. Kirsten looks up at her husband; she knows how much this means to him. How much it means to her. She wanted to grant her love his wish. She stood up and turned him around to look at her. She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled softly. "Lets get our baby back."

Sandy grinned. "I'll call Caderal." He kissed her cheek then ran to the phone into the kitchen. Kirsten sighs, biting her lips as she watched him leave. She then smiles. She's overly excited but knows that they just got in way over their heads. Again.

So that's a shorter chapter than wot I usually write. Mum needs on the comp. I will update later. Still wantin 2 put in that flashback so probs will then will talk about goin to get 'Kimmy' back. Will try 2 put up both of those chapters tonight.

Keep R&R-ing! Kirstie xoxo


	4. Nightmare in the OC

So the idea of a flashback scene stuck in my head and here it is. Thnx 4 all the R&Rs. They're gr8!

----- ---- ---- ----- ---- ----- ------ ----- --- ----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ------- ----- ------- ----

Kirsten Cohen had been super excited all day on the 21st of September. The next day she and her husband would be flying out to Scotland to meet their daughter. After a full day of packing and jumping around –literally- her energy had finally drained.

Sandy woke from his sleep at 330am, sensing his wife in distress. He felt her shifting in her sleep so he was sure she was having a nightmare. He perked his elbow up and watched her, waiting until she woke so that he would be the first thing she saw and she would immediately feel safe.

As she tossed and turned Sandy softly caressed his finger over her shoulder and down her cheek hoping she would wake.

"Come on honey, one last push." Sandy said to Kirsten in the delivery room, on a late evening of September 2nd 1990. 9 months had passed and the young couple were finally having their second child; a little baby girl. Kirsten couldn't wait to have a girl in the house. She's always wanted a daughter so this baby was going to make her so happy.

"I can't" Kirsten said breathless, falling back into the bed exhausted. Sandy was standing right beside her, holding her hand with his left and rubbing her thigh with the other.

He squeezed her hand tightly. "Yes you can. One more time! One final push! Ready? 1…2…3!" Kirsten gave one final big, long push and finally they're baby girl was born. Kirsten collapsed back into the bed sighing. "You did it honey! You did it!" Sandy cheered kissing her hot, sweaty cheek.

"Why isn't she crying?" Kirsten asked looking up. "What's wrong? Why isn't she crying?"

The couple both looked up and over to the right where there were a crowd of doctors and nurses swarming around their baby on a small bed for newborns. "She's just having a little trouble breathing, Mrs Cohen." One of the doctors said calmly.

Kirsten panicked. "Why? Why? What's wrong with her? Someone tell me what's wrong with my baby!"

Sandy saw one of the nurses looking up and shaking her head at the doctors. He hoped Kirsten didn't see. They put a small oxygen bag over the little one's mouth but it covered her whole face. They quickly squeezed and released the bag, trying to get her to breath. Kirsten saw what they were doing and gripped Sandy's hand tightly. He covered her hand with both of his.

The doctors and nurses looked up at each other, again shaking their heads. "What's wrong with my baby? Why isn't she breathing? Someone tell me!" Kirsten begged.

The nurses and doctors started to wheel out the bed.

"Where are you taking her?" Sandy asked standing up, demanding to know.

"Just somewhere where we can help her breathe a lot easier." One of the doctors said on his way out.

"She's going to be fine hunny." Sandy reassured Kirsten. "She's fine. She's a Nichol and a Cohen. That's twice the immortality of a normal baby."

Five minutes later Sandy and Kirsten awaited desperately in they're private room. Kirsten had gotten herself dress and she was sitting on the edge of her bed, running her fingers through her hair, trying not to think that the worst had happened. Meanwhile, Sandy was pacing frustrated-ly waiting for necessary answers.

When the doctor came in, Kirsten stood up and walked in front of Sandy. She looked at him hopefully. He looked back at her wishful eyes, hating this part of his job. After a moment of not saying anything, the doctor softly shook his head. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Kirsten looked away, tears immediately forming in her eyes, then breaking into unbreakable cries. "No. No. No! No!" She cried, shaking her head and turning into Sandy. He put his arms around her and held her close. Over her shoulder, the doctor mouthed "I'm sorry" again to him before leaving. Sandy closed his eyes; he was too beginning to cry.

After a second Kirsten pushed herself out of Sandy's hug. She looked up at him, her face soaked with tear but she looked angry.

"You told me she would be fine!" She yelled between cries, thumping Sandy's chest half-heartedly with both her fists. "You lied to me!" Sandy stood, tears forming but not resisting his wife's grief. Kirsten continued thumping Sandy's chest. "You-you said she would be alright!" Her punches weakened and became less frequent. "You-you…you said…she…". Kirsten stopped hitting Sandy's chest, letting her crying take over. She slid down Sandy's chest, giving in. She knew it wasn't his fault but she was so upset, she didn't know who else to blame but herself or Sandy. But it wasn't Sandy's fault and she shouldn't be blaming him, she needed him. All she really wanted was for him to hold her. Make everything alright.

Sandy fell to the ground with his weeping wife, clinging onto her in his arms. Kirsten threw her arms around Sandy's neck, begging to be held close. "I want my baby girl Sandy!" She cried. "I want my baby girl…"

"I know honey." He told her choking up and rubbing her back. "I do too." He tightened his grip on Kirsten and started to shed tears.

_How could this happen to them? _Sandy questioned. _How could this happen to her? They were so careful. Kirsten was 100 healthy. No drink. No drugs. Kirsten never did drugs! So how could this happen? She was only twenty four! What possibly could have gone wrong? _

Kirsten felt a cold tear run down her bare shoulder into her tank top. She knew Sandy was crying too. She sniffed trying to pull herself together so they could be there for each other, not just him for her.

She pulled out of their hug and faced her husband. Only it wasn't Sandy. It was Sandy but he was dead. His skin had all disappeared. He was just bone and muscles. Kirsten looked at him, scared and shocked. She then looked down at her hands, covered in blood. She looked back up, tears forming, but it wasn't Sandy there this time. It was a little girl. The little girl was either Kirsten or she just looked a lot like Kirsten. The little girl cried tears of blood. "Please mummy" she said in an innocent voice "Don't let them take me away."

Kirsten gasped. She awakened from her nightmare with a start. She breathed heavily, reliving what she saw in her sleep.

"Shhh. Baby it's ok." Kirsten saw her beloved Sandy out the corner of her eye. She turned her head and looked up at him and gave a half-hearted smile seeing him there. It was all just a nightmare. "Are you alright?" He asked her concerned.

Kirsten's breathing had slowed down considerably. She smiled at him and nodded "Just a bad dream."

"Well it's all ok now." Sandy whispered "because I'm here." He leant over her and kissed her softly on the lips.

He was right. Everything was ok. Sandy's kisses always made everything better.------------------

ok so that was chapter4! Hope u liked! Next chapter will be in Scotland! I will get more characters involved as the story progresses-ie; Summer, Marissa even Julie and Jimmy at parts prob cause everyone wants to know about mini-Kirsten.


	5. Tell Her This

"Mum I'm home!" Georgia yelled as she came in her front door from school. "Good news!" She carried on yelling, thinking Helen was upstairs as she walked into the kitchen. "Rachael can come to the concert." She smiled as she dumped her bags against the fridge on the floor. "You will not believe what Cammy told me on the bus!" she called as she slid off her shoes and hung up her blazer.

She walked up into the hallway. "Mum! Where are you?" She shouted, heading upstairs.

"I'm in the living room." A small voice echoed up the stairs. Georgia jumped down the stairs. She walked into the living room smiling. She then saw two strangers sitting on her couch. She turned behind the door to see her mum seated on the smaller couch, her face teary. "Mum? Have you been crying?" She looked back at the couple frowning. "What's going on?"

Helen got the call from Sandy and Kirsten a week ago saying they would be coming to visit but she didn't actually believe it. She didn't actually believe that it was happening. Not until now when they turned up at the door and she saw it. She saw that it was true. Kirsten looked exactly like her daughter.

"Do you want us to...?" Sandy started "Give you a minute?" Helen nodded but Georgia intervened. "No. No. No one is leaving until someone tells me what's going on."

Kirsten and Sandy exchanged a worried look. Both their hearts skipped a beat as they saw their daughter for the first time. She was so beautiful. Just as Sandy imagined her to be; just like her mother.

"Georgia…" Helen started, shakily "you remember those blood tests that showed-"

"-I wasn't directly related to you, yes. They were mixed up." Georgia was getting frustrated; why couldn't she just get a direct answer?

"…They weren't completely wrong"

Georgia frowned, angry that she had been lied to all this time. "So what? I _am_ adopted?"

"No…It seems that…when you were born, there was a mix up at the hospital…"Georgia was confused, _what kind of mix up? _She thought. "Apparently you were switched with another baby…my baby."

"What? That would never- Your lying. That's not true."

Helen got sniffly. "I'm sorry hunny, I should have told you; I got detectives and everything"

Georgia looked away, close to tears, not believing what she was hearing. She then looked up at the Cohens. "So who are you? My real parents?" She asked bitterly.

Sandy nodded. "Hey kiddo." He said softly; appreciating that this was a lot for a girl of just 14 to take in. "I'm Sandy" He stood up. "Cohen". Kirsten stood up beside him. "I'm Kirsten." She said with a warm smile. Sandy offered out his hand to Georgia but she just glared at him angrily then ran out of the house.

The door slammed hard and Helen jumped. She then looked up at Sandy and Kirsten furiously "Are you happy?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sandy followed Georgia up two houses into a back garden. As he walked through the welcoming housing estate he thought this was a pretty nice neighbourhood. It was misty but still there were plenty of children's bikes and toys down drives and on front lawns. He could see why Helen brought her up here.

"What are you doing up here?" Sandy asked as Georgia shot a basketball into hoops in a garden that wasn't hers.

"This is my friend's garden." Georgia answered not in a friendly way without stopping what she was doing. "I'm house-sitting while she's in France."

"Can I ask you something?" Sandy said walking slightly further onto the patio.

"I don't really felt like talking to you." Georgia said bluntly.

Sandy smirked. "Well that's fine cos I'm a lawyer; I could talk all day." In all honesty, Georgia did not think he looked like a lawyer. At first glance, he had more light to him than that.

"Is that how they do it in the OC?" Georgia continued to successfully basket her ball "Getting someone to talk by getting them to make you shut up?"

"I never told you I lived in the OC."

"I was born there remember."

Sandy caught the ball as it dropped from the portable basket. He looked directly at her. "Yeah, I do." Georgia paused, thinking, realising this guy was right. Even though she never knew they existed, this couple were the first people to have a connection with her after birth. Before birth. But that's all it was, DNA

"You ever been back there?" Sandy asked, moving closer to her to shoot.

"Nope." Sandy and Georgia got into a switching routine; one after the other they would take turns in shooting with the ball. "But I'm planning on going to Berkeley" Georgia continued and looked up at Sandy "For College."

Sandy caught the chest pass she sent him. He grinned widely. "No way. That's where Kirsten and I met. Best year of my life."

Georgia smiled, for the first time which Sandy counted as the first step into getting to know his daughter. "Yeah?" Sandy nodded and successfully baskets. Georgia catches ball. "That's actually pretty cool; crazy coincidence." Sandy smiled. Georgia shook off her smile. "My mum hates the idea though; if I go to any college in Scotland, it would be free. I'd just pay in taxes."

"So what do you want to study?"

"Uh something in marketing I guess…business management" Georgia didn't realise that she was subconsciously getting into a friendly conversation with Sandy.

"My wife can help you with that; she's the CFO of her father's-well, her company."

Georgia caught the ball and turned to Sandy. "Her dad die?" She asked sympathetically. Sandy nodded. "Tell her I'm sorry" Georgia said sincerely, she knew on some level how hard it must be for her.

"So where's your dad?" Sandy asked, bringing the conversation out of the hole.

"My dad died." That backfired; conversation gone done deeper into the hole. "He got lung cancer, died when I was 18 months." The conversation has now gone past hell.

"Passive smoking." Georgia smirked. "He never smoked once in his life."

"I'm sorry." Sandy said genuinely

Georgia shrugged it off. "I was too young to remember him."

Sandy looked at her, speaking openly "Just because you don't know someone, doesn't mean you don't miss them."

_This guy really knows how to put two meanings on something _Georgia thought. It also hit her; this wasn't just about her. They must have thought their baby died. How could they live with that all this time?

But she wasn't ready for any kind of commitment. They walked in just expecting to be immediately part of her life. That's hardly ethical.

"You haven't been to Edinburgh before, have you?" Georgia asked, starting to play about with the ball again. Sandy shoke his head. "No". "Go figure." Georgia smirked. "You're staying here for, what, a few days, and you hire a 4X4 when you're staying in the city centre." Sandy grinned. "FYI; that's gonna be a bitch to park."

Sandy smiled "Well, why don't Kirsten and I take you out tonight? You can give us a tour."

Georgia chucked the ball at him which he caught. "I don't think so" She said but not in an insensitive way. "I can't leave my mum- she just found out her only child died." She started to walk away from him heading out the garden. She stopped and turned. "I'm going to give you a reference." Sandy frowned, confused. "You got me talking didn't you?" She said cheekily.

As Sandy watched her walk away his smile dropped. He sighed hard. This was definatly going to take some time and they could only stay for 3 days because they had to be back for Ryan's birthday. But that wouldn't stop a Cohen; he wouldn't give up.

Sandy made a final shot; the ball bounced off the side of the basket and rolled away from him. It went down to the bottom of the lawn, running away from him.


	6. hide and seek

Hide and Seek

"As Holden crosses the street he begs Allie 'not to let him disappear'" Georgia spoke up in her English class. The top class were discussing 'The Catcher in the Rye' which they had to write a critical essay on for their final exam. Georgia was basically the only person in the class who liked the book. Except from Lauren Gordon, who loved the book so much she could probably tell you which page a quote came from by heart. "Holden knows he is falling and wants Allie to catch him as he falls from innocence." Georgia was not a geeky girl. She was smart but respected by other pupils.

"And I thought she was just pissed." The joker of the class, Amber, shouted out. Everyone laughed, including Georgia. First time today.

Just as the English teacher calmed everyone down, there was a knock on the classroom door and the school secretary came in. "Excuse me Mr Jenkins, Is Georgia McRoberts here?" Georgia stood up from behind her desk and started to make her way down from the back of the classroom. "You have a visitor." The secretary left and Kirsten entered. Georgia stopped, not too pleased.

"So what you're taking me out of school now?"

"I knew if I came to your house you wouldn't speak to me."

"You're right; I wouldn't." Georgia said harshly. She sighed.

"I don't care how long it takes me or how persistent I have to be." Kirsten said strongly. "I-will-not give up because we need to talk about this."

"'We' don't need to do anything." Georgia said before turning away.

"If you feel that much resentment, you might as well get this over with." Kirsten offered her, trying to get her to come outside with her. Georgia tried to ignore her and started to walk back to her desk. Kirsten stepped forward after her. "Georgia please" She begged and Georgia stopped and turned. "I've already lost you once in my life, I can't do that again." The whole class glared, watching excitedly as if it was some teenage drama show. Georgia saw the desperation in Kirsten face and sympathised with her; enough to get her out of the classroom to talk to Kirsten.

"Ok I get that you're upset but what do you want from me?" Georgia asked. "And was there a real need to stage a scene in front of my friends?" After that class there were sure to be a lot rumours going round the school by lunch.

"I want to get to know my daughter."

"You are not my mother!" Georgia spurted brutally. "A mother is someone who cares for you and loves you. Not just someone who popped you outta her hole."

"I didn't give you up!" Kirsten answered back powerfully "You can't blame me for not taking care of you; I was forbidden of that right when you were stolen from us." Georgia sighed and looked away from Kirsten, crossing her arms. Kirsten calmed down. "Everyday for the last 14 years I have woken up hating myself because I thought I had killed my baby" Kirsten said nearly welling up. "That I had done something wrong-"

"-Mrs Cohen I am sorry for what happened to you." Georgia interrupted her, unfolding her arms and speaking genuinely. "I am, really but…you can't just walk in on my life and expect me to run into your arms."

"I am not asking for that, I just want to get to know who you are; what I've missed for the last 14 years. So please, can we just start over?"

Georgia looked into her classroom through the pane window; the class was laughing and she saw all her friends. Her life. "No." She turned to face Kirsten. "I'm sorry." She said softly. Kirsten welled up in tears. She looked at her and smiled through her heartache and walked away. She was so hurt and she didn't want to give up but…something in her mind told her she couldn't win.

Watching Kirsten walked made Georgia feel guilty. Was she being selfish? This wasn't just about her life, it was about Kirsten's as well. And Sandy, and whoever else was part of their family. "Hey it's not like we're losing anything." Georgia said softly and Kirsten turned around. "I mean, it's not like we ever knew each other or I doubt we have anything in common; I mean, we don't even live in the same continents."

Kirsten smiled, stepping forward. "I doubt we don't have anything in common. I mean uh I like strawberries and ice cream."

Georgia smiled, stepping closer to Kirsten. "So do I."

"And I like" Kirsten continued, again stepping forward. "The Valley."

Georgia grinned. "Oh my god; I love The Valley!" Kirsten smirked as if to say 'See. We are alike not just by blood.'

Georgia laughed. "I'm still not sure about this."

Kirsten smiled warmly. "It's ok to be scared." In all honesty, she was too. "Look, I know you're not looking for a new mum, but how about a friend?"

Georgia thought. "I'll think about it. I'll call you." Kirsten smiled.

"And hey, you need to tell me what you want for your birthday."

Georgia grinned. "Another reason for me to call." Kirsten smiled, as Georgia went back into the classroom her smiled faded and she sighed. She didn't even seem to want Kirsten as a friend. This was definatly going to take some time. More time than Kirsten had hoped.

Kirsten realised she expected way too much from this girl. And she wanted it all at once.

As Georgia entered back into the classroom it fell silent and everyone looked at her, expectedly.

"That was just like The Valley." Lucy said. "Except without 25 year old kids and 35 year old parents." Everyone giggled but Georgia was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice. She felt so guilt-ridden; she felt complete empathy for the Cohens. So what if she wasn't ready; if she was petrified, she had to at least give them some hope.

She ran out the door into the hallway again realising she made a mistake. "Mrs Cohen!" Georgia shouted, managing to catch Kirsten before she walked out the door. She walked up to Kirsten. "I uh I always hug my friends goodbye."

Kirsten smiled, relieved and walked up to her. They embraced in a tight hug. Kirsten sighed and smiled, shocked but over happy. Georgia frowned; what happens now? What was she doing?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Georgia called Sandy and Kirsten and arranged for the three of them to meet to go out to eat after school. On the Wednesday Sandy came to pick her up by himself. Kirsten was in town at the Art Gallery and meeting Sandy and Georgia outside the Balmoral. Sandy stopped the 4X4 right outside the school gate. He waited for Georgia to come out of the school doors with some friends. He stepped out the car as she walked to the gate, laughing with her friends.

"You ready kid?" Sandy asked grinning. Georgia's smile dropped. "What?" Sandy asked her when she didn't say anything.

"I'm not coming. I can't." Sandy frowned. "What do you mean?" Sandy asked not wanting to get angry but he was determined to no let her go. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm sorry" She started to walk away, her silent friends behind but Sandy reached out, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"This is going to kill Kirsten. You have to come. Please?" Georgia shoke her head. "I'm sorry." She said quietly and walked away again but Sandy was not ready to give up yet.

He ran in front of her and crouched down on the ground, holding her arms. "Georgia please; I'm begging you." He said, close to tears. Just one hour. Please."

"I can't Mr Cohen. I have a life here, and while it may not be the greatest in the world, it-is-my-life. I have friends, and family, what's left of it anyway. I don't need anything else. I don't-want anything to change." She looked at him sadly. The disappointment and pain and sadness on his face killed her. "I'm sorry" She whispered. "Enjoy your flight."

Georgia walked passed Sandy and her friends followed. He hung his head defeated before going back into his car. He sighed, and then thumped the steering wheel with both of his hands as hard as he can. "Ahh!" he screamed. Mad at himself? Or mad at Georgia? He felt so angry. He breathed heavily through his irritation. After wrath came hurt.

He buried his face in his hands against the wheel. Warm tears streamed into his palms. His mind felt heavy. Couldn't she see they only meant well? We thought that it's all for the best? But who was it best for?

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?_

_------ ------------------ ------------------------_

Thought the title was appropriate; Georgia seems to be playing games with Sandy and Kirsten; giving them false hopes; running away from them.

This is my last angsty chapter I promise! I didn't want this to be an angsty story! It wont be an angsty story! Im going away to florida on Saturday morning (yeh!) but I don't have a laptop so itll be 2 weeks till I can update  Ill try and put up at least another chapter possibly two b4 I go. I wont leave you feeling any angst tho; I promise.

SOOOOO grateful or all the reviews im getting. Thanx 2 everyone who takes time to do that!


	7. sleepless in scotland

It was Saturday night and Georgia was at a sleepover with her friends. All her friends seem to be enjoying themselves but she seems distracted. The Cohens left on Thursday and since, she has had this guilty conscience and she can't help but feel too egotistical. The 6 close friends sit in a circle; Bryony, Steph, Charlotte, Rachael, Georgia then Mark.

Everyone but Georgia is laughing. "Ok Bry, what's your biggest fear?" Steph asked.

"Being buried alive and…ants" They all laughed at Bryony's sweet answer. She was the baby of the group.

"They're tiny!" Rachael sniggered.

"But they can eat you!"

"That's disgusting." Charlotte said in a mellow voice.

"That's repulsive." Rachael said, also in a mellow voice. They laughed.

"Hey Bry look." Steph pointed her finger at the floor. "There's ant."

"Where!" Bryony jerked.

"Up your neck." Steph laughed, tingling her fingers up her back. Another thing about Bryony, she was very gullible. You could tell her they took gullible out of the dictionary and she'd believe you.

"Ok Mark, what's yours?" Steph asked after she stopped laughing.

"Vaginas" Mark joked. The girls all laughed hysterically except Georgia who didn't seem to be taking in what they were saying.

"Ok I have a question" Charlotte started. "two tents on fire; your family's in one, your friends in the other who d'you save?"

"Oh deep." Rachael commented.

"Let's just not go there with me." Steph laughed, they all giggled.

"Well I'd say friends; Family love is so messy, dingy and of an annoying and repetitive pattern. Kind of like bad wallpaper."

"I disagree. Your family are your family. You may not get to pick them and they, 99 of the time are pains in the asses but without them, you wouldn't be alive and you wouldn't have any friends."

"Amoebas are my friends." Mark grinned.

"You family will always love you." Rachael continued. "No one is ever born into their lives alone. Everyone has shared the bond of family, at least at birth, and for many people it is a bond that will follow them throughout life. For many people it is the most important bond of all." Georgia sighed.

Charlotte frowned. "Are you a Brady kid or something?" The all giggled.

Georgia stood up with immediacy, thinking about what Rachael said. "I gotta make a call."

-----

In Newport it was 830 pm and the city was alive. It was Ryan's 18th birthday party and it was pretty hectic at the Cohen house. Kirsten and Sandy weren't going to be the parents that stopped everyone from making a mess- they'd just clean up after them. They were there to keep this thing from becoming a rager. The music was mind-blowingly loud and Kirsten had to snake her way through people to get into the kitchen, the most unoccupied room of the house; apart from her and Sandy's bedroom. Or so she hoped.

The phone rang and the music and teen shouting made Kirsten unable to hear it. Summer picked up.

"Hello?" She shouted.

"I-is Kirsten there?" Georgia asked.

"Who?" Summer shouted, putting her finger in her other ear.

"Kirsten."

"Who? Kirsten?" It wasn't just the loud music; Summer couldn't understand the caller's accent.

"Who?" That was mutual.

"Kirsten?"

Georgia sighed. Finally they understood each other. "Yes!" She yelled. Summer looked over heads for Kristen. She saw her fixing things up in the kitchen. "Kirsten!" She yelled. She walked over to her. "Phone for you!" She had to keep yelling.

Kirsten took the phone and tried to bock out the sound of banging in the house. "Hello! Hang on!" She walked outside onto the driveway where it was actually quieter. "Hello?" She asked again. Her throat relieved not having to shout.

"Kirsten?" Georgia asked. Kirsten recognised her voice. "Georgia?" She was surprised to hear from her again but relieved at the same time.

"I know what I want for my birthday."

------ --------- ---------- ------------

In Newport it was a beautiful, sunny, warm day- no change there. Sandy had just got back from a great surf and was now sitting in the kitchen buried in the newspaper drinking his coffee- again, no change there. But what was about to change was the amount of Cohens at breakfast the next morning.

Kirsten came in and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was only going into to work for an hour or so therefore was dressed casually in jeans. "I'm picking up Georgia from the airport today so you'll have to take the boys to get their tuxes for tonight."

"Uh-huh" Sandy said, too caught up in an article about Bernie Williams quitting the NY Yankees.

Kirsten walked over to Sandy. "The Coopers have invited us round for dinner next weekend."

Sandy still was not paying attention. "Sounds great hunny."

Kirsten smiled and stood beside him at the table, putting her coffee down. "And I'm going to run away with the milkman."

Sandy all of a sudden looked up. "Huh? What was that?"

Kirsten smiled and stood behind him, gently stroking her hands over his shoulders and whispering in his ear; "It's a miracle; He actually can hear." She kissed his cheek and sat at the end off the table with her coffee as the boys came in from the poolhouse.

"Summer is killing me." Seth whined, mid conversation with Ryan. I'm telling you I cannot outdo this girl no matter what I try. She's like a ninja but worse."

"Ah nothing's worse than a ninja." Sandy swallowed his coffee. "They are masters of every style of combat."

Ryan had had the same Summer talk all morning. "Can we please talk about something else other than Summer?" He asked fed up.

"I think you should give Summer a break. It's really hard being a girl in the OC, you know. You can hide behind walls and still everyone will notice you."

"Not entirely like a ninja then." Sandy smirked.

----

"Everyone will notice you. You can't hide like a ninja. You'll stand out" A worried Helen said to Georgia in the 'Duty Free' shop in Edinburgh Airport.

"How?" Georgia said picking up her gum and giving Helen the change. "I'm not going to be carrying around bagpipes, wearing a kilt or screaming 'Flower of Scotland' as I walk down Beverly Hills."

As they stopped in the boarding lounge, Helen sighed. It wasn't all that she was worried about her daughter; she was trying to figure out any kind of excuse that would make her not want to leave. "I just don't want you to feel like an outsider. Are you sure you still want to go?"

Georgia smiled. "Mum, this is something I've got to do and I-want-to do this." She could tell her mother was thinking _I don't want to lose you. _

Georgia smiled simply. "You wont" She held up her pack of gum. "Chuggie?" Helen smiled. Just then a final announcement came for the flight to LA.

Helen sighed and tried to smile, teary. "That's you." They hug, tightly. "I'll be fine" Georgia reassured her. She pulled her out of the hug. "I'm not going to screw this up."

---

"Oh I've screwed things up so bad Ryan." Seth groaned. At school Ryan was yet again hearing about Summer yet again. He'd got past the point of pretending to listen.

"Well lesson learned; don't push first timer on a skateboard down your driveway."

"Believe me I learned my lesson." They walk into the cafeteria in the school. "But it's the stupid thing Newport Living party thing stupid tonight and we _have _to go."

"She's in a cast?"

"O yes. God yes. And she is going to kill me." Seth said burying his face in hands. All of a sudden Summer came into the cafeteria and came up to Ryan and Seth, happily and chirpy. "Morning Cohen!" She grinned and kissed his cheek before going to get herself coffee.

Seth and Ryan watched after her. Seth frowned totally puzzled. "I'm going to rule out homicide" Ryan said.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

If no one got what the gift was it was to come and stay with the Cohens. Next chapter will be Georgia arriving and meeting the boys. I maaaay be able to do this chapter AND the next; depends how my packing is going etc _which_ I havnt started yet _which_ mum is going ragy about.

Anyway thanx for reviews the more I get, the quicker I'll update before I leave on Saturday xoxo


	8. brothers and sisters

In the airport Kirsten impatiently waited for what seemed like endless minutes during which she checked the arrivals board every two seconds. She saw Georgia coming down the escalator and her face lit up. Kirsten walked up to her as she stepped off. The paused as they stood in front of each other smiling. Both could tell this was slightly awkward but Kirsten was questioning why. Kirsten smiled at her warmly. "Hi sweetie" She said before they embraced in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"This is so weird." Georgia whimpered.

Kirsten pulled her out of their hug and smirked. "Well it's our family."

Georgia laughed. "So when do I get to meet them?" She asked eagerly.

As they walked to luggage collection "Well Sandy's working and the boys are at school so you will have to hold on until tonight I'm afraid."

Georgia smiled. "Brothers eh?"

Kirsten smiled, thinking how proud she was of her two boys in these last two years. Hopefully she'd feel the same pride about Georgia in a short while. "Yes: Ryan and Seth."

Georgia grinned happily. "I've always wanted a bigger family. Being an only child gets lonely."

Kirsten recalled Seth's 16 years of whining. "I've heard." They got to the baggage collection but they haven't started to come round yet. "They're 17"

"Are they fit?"

Kirsten laughed shocked. "They're your brothers!"

Georgia grinned cheekily. "I can still show them off to my friends." The bags start coming out.

"Well I hate to tell you we have an event to attend tonight."

"What kind of event?" Georgia asked.

"It's the Newport Group's magazine, Newport Living, it won an award. And I kind of have to be there. I own the Newport Group…pretty much and the magazine, pretty much" Julie does play her part of course. Too much sometimes. They are partners though. Kirsten re-hired Julie after Caleb died and gave her more work to do.

Georgia was impressed. Her own company. "I see"

Kirsten stammered. "But if you don't feel up to it-"

"-No. I want to go. It'll be exciting and I'll get to meet everyone at once." Kirsten nodded and smiled. "Good. Then we'll have to get you a dress." Georgia grinned. That sounds like a plan. Shopping in the USA with the great exchange rate will save her a lot of money. "Oh!" She pointed to a large pink hard suitcase. "That's my bag."

The gentleman in front politely asked her "this one?" "Aye." Georgia answered before he reached out and lifted it onto the floor for her. Georgia smiled gratefully. "Thank you." Kristen smiled at her. "I do love your accent by the way."

-----

"O shut up!" Georgia practically shouted when she walked into the Cohen house. "You-do-not live _here_!" She couldn't stop smiling even though her jaw had dropped she was so amazed she would actually be staying here. Kirsten laughed. Sandy reacted in almost the exact same way when he saw this place. Georgia wheeled her bag into the side of the hallway of the door. "Can I go look around?" She beamed.

Kirsten nodded laughing as she watched her run from room to room with a "Wow!" at what ever she saw. Fridge with ice dispenser, _huge_ kitchen fitted with island, 12 seated dining table. She ran across going in direction of Kirsten and Sandy's bedroom, which Kirsten assured her it was ok for her to go in.

As she ran in Sandy came through the front door with the boys. Sandy kissed Kirsten on the cheek. "Is she here yet?" Seth asked.

"WOAH! A pool!" echoed from outside. Kirsten smiled. "She's here."

"Cheesy peeps! Check out this view! " They all laughed and went outside after her.

Georgia heard footsteps but only expected Kirsten to be there. When she turned around and saw Sandy and the boys she smiled. This was a family she definatly wanted to be apart of. She was stuck for words. She smiled softly. "Hi" She said quietly.

Seth was first to react. His usual brassy and friendly self said 'hi' then embraced her in a tight hug. Georgia was caught off guard at first but soon hugged him back as tightly as he gripped her. Kirsten and Sandy exchanged a smile.

Georgia then turned to Ryan. Ryan awkwardly walked over to her and hugged her loosely unsure of how to act; treat her as a friend? Or would she be his sister as well? But when she hugged him back tightly he increased his grip on her as well. Now Kirsten, Sandy and Seth exchanged an impressed smile.

Before going into a hug from Sandy Georgia stood in front of the boys. "Let me guess." She pointed at Seth "Seth" she turned to Ryan "and Ryan." The boys gave her a 'how did you know?' look.

Georgia smiled. "I was told Seth was colourful and Ryan was broody and well, he" she points to Ryan "Is wearing a wife beater and you" She faces Seth "Are wearing a 'hug me' t–shirt."

Sandy smirked. "She's got wit and good instincts. They count as a sixth sense. You are a true Cohen." He stepped forward to her. "O yeah what's yours?" Georgia asked cheekily. "My charm." Kirsten smirked and bit her lip.

Sandy embraced Georgia in a tight hug. "It's good to see you kid." Georgia hugged him back. "It's good to see you too Sandy." Sandy was surprised. It was the first time she hadn't called him 'Mr Cohen'. He turned to Kirsten and mouthed 'Sandy! I'm Sandy!'

"Boys why don't you help Georgia get settled in while your father and I…Wait. No work. Everything's done for the party. All 5 heads are here. Sandy…what are we going to do?" Free time is something Kirsten did not experience a lot. When it came around she couldn't think what to do with is.

"I could think of a few things." Sandy mumbled. Georgia giggled. It was the first time she'd ever seen such a happy married couple still so in love, and happy to show that in front of their kids. She thought it was very sweet.

"Ok guys newbie kid, right here." Seth said pushing Georgia away. With Ryan following.

Inside Georgia went to get her luggage. "Oh don't worry. My dad uh our dad, I guess, will get that." Georgia smiled a little awkward but felt ok with it. "O wow you play guitar?" Seth asked when he saw her guitar case.

"Uh yeah. I do. I didn't bring my acoustic though. Was too big to carry. You got a guitar?"

"Yeah, I do." Seth answered.

"O cool. You play a lot?"

Seth paused and stammered. "I have a guitar."

"Well if you want, I could teach you some stuff." Georgia said picking up her guitar. "You too Ryan." Ryan hesitated. "It's ok. It's never too late to learn. I'll turn you into the master." She started to walk up the stairs. "You guys are going to be the next Hendrix." She frowned. "Hendrix-es."

---- --

In Seth's room, Georgia pulled her electric guitar out its case as Ryan plugged in her amp. Seth's face lit up.

"OMG! You have a Gibson SG!"

"Didn't Jack Black have that in School of Rock?" Ryan asked, also impressed.

"Yes! How did you afford this?" asked Seth.

Georgia laughed. "A lot a lot of paper rounds."

"Well go on show us something." Ryan said. Georgia put her guitar on. Immediately she started to play 'Sweet Child of Mine' about 3 times as fast as Guns n Roses could. Then anything that came to mind 'Smells Like Teen Spirit', Iron Maiden, SOAD, Blink 182, Green day. You name it she could play it. After 25 minutes of Seth challenging her to play any random song his mind was empty. Literally she could play whatever he asked. "Well I'm out. You are amazing. There's no way I could be as good as you."

Georgia smiled encouragingly "All you need is practice. That's what I've been doing these last 7 months."

"7 months?" Ryan questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah. I bought this in March." Seth's jaw dropped. Ryan sniggered. A girl had bet him at something that didn't involve physical violence. Sandy knocked on Seth's door before entering.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to steal this exquisite young lady away from you." He said taking Georgia out by the arm gently. He guided her to her room so she could get ready for the party.

"Pff. More like the weaker sex." Seth said after the door was shut.

--- ----- ------ -------

wow. Actually impressed I finished this today. Thought I would have to tomorrow. This is gd 4 u guys cos that means I can definatly update before I go. You'll definatly get the party and possibly Georgia's first day in the OC.

Again thnx 4 reviews! Keep em coming and ill update more more more

xxo


	9. The OC's Next Top Cohen

"Kirsten? Honey, are you nearly ready to go?" Sandy called out as he walked down to their bedroom. "We're all waiting for you." Women. When they say five minutes they really mean half an hour. Sandy walked into their bedroom and saw Kirsten putting her mobile into a gold clutch. When she turned to face him, he gazed at her in awe. She was wearing a gorgeous new dress and Sandy was stunned. Of course Kirsten always looked beautiful but tonight she looked damn hot.

She was wearing a light blue floaty dress which had gold lining and acted as a halter neck, joining behind her neck. The top of the dress opened up at the front, revealing part of her chest which joined the dress below by thin and lacy string like material. Beneath that, was a small gap which brought the two sides of the dress together by a gold diamond like embroidery.

As for hair and jewellery, her hair was straightened giving a natural look and she displayed a single gold bangle up her slender arm just below her elbow.

Kirsten smiled and frowned at him when he stood in front of her not saying anything for nearly a minute. "What?"

"You must be going to hell 'cos its gotta be a sin to be that beautiful." Sandy told her, grinning. Kirsten laughed. She cupped his cheek and lightly kissed his lips. "Come on" She said. "We're already late." Sandy rolled his yes as she walked away. _And whose fault is that?_

As they entered the large ballroom for the party, it was filled with glamorous people all dressed in black ties and fabulous gowns. Georgia's jaw dropped at the sight. "This is immense!" She said enthusiastically. "Look at all these people!"

Seth smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. "You'll get used to it." He started. "You'll have to."

"Marissa's coming with her mum. I'm going to go find her." Ryan said, leaving.

Seth spotted Summer by the snacks table as Ryan walked away. "There's Summer."

He walked away and turned back to Sandy, Kirsten and Georgia. "Watch out Cohen kinfolks; little Miss Vixen is about to loose her blood of a bitch."

"Another thing to get used to in the OC," Sandy started. "Overrated girl drama."

"Sex," Georgia started, "Parties," she continued showing the room "and alcohol." She finished pointing out all the bottles of champagne out on table with a thousand glasses for anyone to pick up themselves. She smiled. "I'm used to it already."

"Sassy. You really are a Cohen." Sandy smirked. "I should go greet the Newpsies" Kirsten sighed with annoyance in her voice. As she left Georgia frowned. _Newpsies?_

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to Seth's lucky lady."

As Seth came over to Summer she seemed really happy to see him again. She kissed his cheek and then took a bite out some bread. Seth was confused. He thought she should be mad at him. A black tie event, she's in a beautiful black dress which is hardly noticed compared to her pink stooky. He stood there, watching her, waiting for her to blow. "Well?" He said impatiently just as Georgia and Sandy arrived.

Summer was confused for a moment. "Sorry Cohen. Can you please repeat the questions?"

"Are you just gonna roll over like that?" He asked frustratedly. A little mad she wasn't angry at him. He deserved it. He got that stooky on her arm and everyone would be pestering about her all night. Which he knew Summer wouldn't be able to stand.

"That's funny" Sandy said, reaching over for some cheese sticks. "I asked your mother the same thing last night."

"Where's the fury, the anger, the hate?" Seth asked Summer.

Sandy stood back smirking. "Again last night."

"You've gone soft!" Seth told Summer.

Sandy gasped melodramatically. "Ok now, it's just getting spooky." Seth turned to Sandy. "Dad! Please? Leave!" As Sandy left Georgia giggled. It was fun to see the family play. She never got to see anything like that at home. It was definatly going to be an interesting stay here.

Seth sighed and faced Georgia. "Welcome to the Cohen family where our parents make with the libido and are open about it."

Georgia glared at Seth, frowning. "Your filth."

Summer shook off the conversation. "Hi, I'm Summer" She smiled warmly offering her hand to Georgia. Georgia shoke Summer's hand. "Georgia."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Same here; your boyfriend is a bletherer." "Hey!" Seth moaned. "I don't judge ok? I only mock." Georgia said.

Summer laughed. "So you like the OC?"

"So far. I really want to go along to Manhattan Beach. They shoot The Valley there."

Summer got really excited. "You like The Valley? Oh my god! I love the Valley."

Georgia got excited as well. "Me too! We're so far behind at home though! Where are you?"

Summer gasped dramatically. "Mariska just shot Jake's brother!"

Georgia gasped. "No way! I cannie believe that!"

"Well I've got re-runs if you want to watch them later?"

Georgia grinned widely. "Oh yes please!" Just when Seth thought he couldn't roll his eyes anymore, Ryan and Marissa came to his rescue.

Marissa said hi to Georgia, greeting her welcome-ly. "Wow. I like your dress." Georgia smiled. Marissa blushed. "Thanks. You too. How are you?"

"Uh a little dumbfounded but ok. You guys have a lot of these events?"

They all exchanged a look. "Pretty much every week." Ryan said.

"Kirsten." Jimmy called out to her at the food table, later at the party. But when Georgia turned around Jimmy frowned. "You're not Kirsten."

"No but I've got a lot that tonight." Georgia smiled, not taking any offence.

"Well be glad you got her beautiful looks and not Sandy's huge eyebrows."   
Sandy walked past over hearing "It's a sign over power you know."

When Sandy had walked past Jimmy whispered to Georgia. "Well he must be utmost powerful man on the planets." Georgia laughed. "I'm Georgia."

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I-I-I know. "Jimmy stuttered embarrassed. "Uh Jimmy Cooper."

"Oh you're Marissa's dad?" Jimmy nodded munching on some peanuts. Georgia sighed. "Well I'm sorry if I don't remember your name by the end of the night. I've about 100 people coming up to me in these last 2 hours."

Jimmy grinned. "Oh I wouldn't worry about it. I've lived here for around 14 years and I still don't know everyone's names."

"I guess Kirsten must know a lot of people huh?"

"Yeah well she's very kind-hearted towards everyone. Even those who she finds to be a pain in the ass." He smirked. "She's the kind of person who genuinely worries about people. Maybe too much but if you've been worried about something she'll remember and ask how things are. She always honours her word and doesn't keep her friends or professionals waiting. She's a good person."

Georgia smiled, impressed. "Some very inspiring words there." Jimmy smiled. "Well they're all true."

Finally a knife was tapped against the side of a glass and after two hours of waiting for the restaurant manager of the restaurant the award winning article was on to show up late, everyone took their seats and waited for the award to be presented.

Georgia sat next to Sandy who sat next to Julie, Jimmy and Caitlin. The magazine editor who replaced Carter sat beside Kirsten who sat also beside Georgia.

The award for Newport living was given for an article the editor, Kirsten and Julie wrote about a newly opened restaurant along Seashore Side. The prize giver gave a short congratulation then invited Kirsten, Julie and the Editor to come on stage and collect the glass trophy. That was the whole point of the party. A two minute congratulations that they had to wait 2 hours for. Georgia sighed. She enjoyed to night certainly but she'd rather be at home with the family getting to know them instead of every living person in Newport.

Later at night as the evening was finally ending, Georgia walked out the front huge porch of the ballroom where the cars where valleyed off to a car park. Georgia leaned forward over a wall following the steps looking out onto the OC coast and the beach. She listened to the crickets chirping, another thing she would never find at home and she got into deep thoughts about how different her life would be here.

Ryan saw her standing outside alone. He walked outside and goes over to her. "Hey." Georgia turned slightly to face him. "Hey." She then looked back out on the moonlit view. "I can't believe you live here, like this, it's like a film. It's beautiful."

"I never get used to it." Ryan said thinking about how different it was living here than back in Chino. Sometimes he wondered what his life would be if the Cohens hadn't adopted him.

Georgia smirked. "Aye right; You have been well loaded all your life, how would you know any different?"

Ryan leant forward next to her. "Actually I've only been with the Cohens for 2 years." Georgia looked at him. "They adopted me."

Georgia was surprised, she kind of just assumed Ryan and Seth were twins, with the knowledge they we're both the same age. "Really? Why?" She didn't want to sound nosy but she was interested.

"uh well my dad and brother were both in jail, my mum couldn't look after me. Sandy was my lawyer and…it kinda all went from there."

Georgia smiled. "That's a pretty decent gesture of them."

"Sandy and Kristen are amazing people, ok, they deserve a chance." Ryan said convincingly. "They provided me with a safe environment to grow up in, they look out for me all the time and…they love me. More than I think my mum or dad ever truly could."

After a few seconds when Georgia was taking in Ryan's complimentary words she asked him if he'd ever called Kirsten mum. "No. She's not my mum…she's my mother. If that makes sense" Ryan said frowning.

Georgia softly smiled. "It does."

Ryan sighed. "It's hard to stop it from coming out sometimes though. I guess on some level I want her to be my real mum."

"She's my real mum but I don't know if I want her to be."

"She deserves the chance." For a moment Georgia looked at Ryan. She imagined he probably gave her that chance and he truly seemed part of the family now. She couldn't tell any different. Maybe he was right?

Then Marissa came outside looking for Ryan. "Ryan come one, it's the last dance." Marissa looked at Georgia. "You don't mind to you?"

"He's your boyfriend." Georgia said laughing. Ryan and Marissa left leaving Georgia standing alone.

She turned around looking through the open doorway onto the dance floor. It was the slow dance, as the last dance always seemed to be. She watched Sandy and Kirsten as they danced closely together. She noticed Sandy whispering something in Kirsten's ear and she laughed as he placed a few soft kisses down her neck. As they turn her looked into Kirsten's eyes and they both exchanged loving smiles. They then rubbed noses, grinning devotedly. Georgia smiled as she watched them. They looked so in love and happy together. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea; giving the family a chance.

--- --- --

Later that night after the party had finally ended Kirsten was taking off her earrings when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She yelled, sitting at her dresser. When Georgia walked in Kirsten could see her in the mirror. "Oh hey sweetie."

"Hey um…Sandy's not here is he?" She asked lingering in the doorway.

Kirsten stood up and faced her. "No come in." Georgia closed the door behind her and walked closer to Kirsten. Georgia put on a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry if I was stubborn or, I don't know, selfish before." Through the night Georgia felt guilty of the way she had acted towards the couple back in Edinburgh. Kirsten smiled and shook her head. "I'm just afraid" she said quietly.

Kirsten frowned concerned. "Of what?"

Georgia smiled softly. "That I'll like you…which I do" Kirsten smiled. "And that I might want to e apart of your family…which I do."

Kirsten looked at her sincerely, sympathising with the poor girl who was probably confused in her own mind. "Being apart of a family is hard in any situation, Georgia. Creating a new one- becoming apart of the Cohen family; it's definatly going to be weird sometimes."

Georgia glowered "I'm all my mum has, I don't want her to feel like she's losing me."

Kirsten stepped forward and placed her arm of Georgia shoulder supportively. "Just because you might love us, doesn't mean you'll love Helen any less. You don't have to make a choice. Sandy and I aren't asking you to do that. We just want to know our daughter." So they kept saying and Georgia smiled, rolling her eyes pretending to think. "I think I can do that." She said, granting their wish. Kirsten smiled, glad and they hugged.

Out of hug Georgia asked if she could come to work with Kristen the next day. "I think I may want to get to know uh…" She looked off from Kirsten for a moment" You as well." Kirsten warmly said "of course you can."

Sandy entered the bedroom loosening his tie. "Ah ladies, a late night striptease perhaps?" He joked.

"Just saying goodnight." Kirsten said and Georgia nodded, making her way out of the bedroom. "Night-night." She said as she closed the door.

Sandy took off his tie while Kirsten stood closely in front of him, rubbing her hands over his chest as she looked up to him smiling with a pout.

"I think we did the right thing; inviting her here." She said.

"Well she seems happy. So do you." Sandy replied and in his mind, that's all that mattered.

"I am and I don't want to screw up Sandy." She started. "We've come too far; I've lived a lifetime without her, I don't think I could do that again." She said sadly looking down.

Sandy tilted her head up to face him. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Kirsten half-smiled with his reassurance. "You know what else I think?" He said with a cheeky grin on his face. "That dress looks great on you, but it would look better on the floor."

Phew. Really surprised I'm getting through these as fast as I am. I was going to put in Georgia calling home but then I realised it would be like 4/5am in Scotland. I'll fit that in somewhere in the next chapter or so. Tomorrow there will be no updates in the evening, maybe one in the morning but I can't promise anything; my cousins are coming over and I'm in town all day with my friends and getting manicure and pedicure at like 10am or something so I basically won't be at home. Friday is a possibility but I leave Saturday morning so last minute packing and all that stuff will have to be arranged.

The dress I described Kirsten was wearing was actually worn by Kelly at FOX Summer TCA Party which was this week. I advise you check out these pictures cos she did actually look amazing in them you can find them on this site. **www.kelly. yeh I realised I shld probably do a disclaimer; I do not own any oc characters or the seashore side.**

So in a long drained out message, next chptr will be Georgia finding out Kirsten's past meeting Julie and ill prob throw in some Seth scenes.


	10. Swordfish, Lies&Long Distant phoneclls

In the early hours of the morning, Georgia was sitting in the kitchen listening to her pink i-pod while eating cereal while trying to read newspaper. But it was kinda all different issues and legal rights and everything. She was a little puzzled.

Sandy comes in but Georgia didn't realise and when he taps her shoulder, she jumps up and around holding up her spoon defensively. Sandy laughs and when she sees it's him, she drops her arm, taking headphones out of her ears and switching off her i-pod as she spoke.

"Sorry, it's a reflex. If you'd ever been to Niddrie, you'd understand."

Sandy smirked. "I'm sure I would." Understanding it was a rough area. Like chino perhaps. "You up for some surfing?"

Georgia hesitated, guessing she would not be that good at it. "Uh no thanks."

"Oh come on!" Sandy begged "They don't have surfing in Scotland?"

"Well on an off day in the Summer we get 25 degrees, the rest of the year the highest is 10 and the water is negative that."

"Then I'll teach you." Sandy insisted. "Come on!" He pleaded. "No other Cohen surfs; Kirsten hates the fish and Seth and Ryan are just too lazy. You _you _actually wake up early."

Georgia sighed. "I'll come with you but I'm no surfing. You can give me a lesson tomorrow."

Sandy grinned. "Great!" He said leading her out the kitchen.

"As long as it doesn't cost me anything." Georgia implemented.

"Nonsense, I can lend you a board."

"I meant an arm or a leg."

--- --- -- ---

After Georgia watched Sandy surf Kirsten drove them both to work in her car. Georgia was looking out the open window onto the beach all the different buildings that went by. "So what do you do exactly?"

"I'm the CFO of the Newport Group. It's real estate development. We built the mall, the Pacific Auditorium, baseball stadium, McMansions, large housing estates stuff like that."

"You built the mall!" 'mall' she thought to herself, sounds strange to say. "I was so born into the right family."

"I'm in charge of residential development and the finance department. I deal with the contractors, architects, planning and zoning commission..."

Georgia smirked, impressed. "Cool…Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Kirsten said concentrating on the road.

"When you took Ryan in, was it easy for you?"

"Honestly? Not at first…I just didn't know if I could trust him. But it was coming from a good place cos I just wanted to protect my family. But I got passed that mistrust: I saw he was a good kid."

Georgia nodded. "You find it hard taking me in?"

Kirsten shook her head. "I don't know if it's because you're a girl or because you were once part of me but no…" Kirsten suspected it was the latter. "IS that what I'm doing? Taking you into my family?" She knew she was but it was nice to have Georgia say it. "That's what I hear."

As they entered the reception they bumped into Julie. "Kiki!" Julie called out, grabbing their attention. "And you must be Georgia" She smiled and offered her hand. "Nice to finally meet you after 14 years. I'm Julie Cooper-Nichol."

"I know, I saw you at the party last night." Julie remembered that a watch had been delivered and was sitting in her office. Kirsten excused herself as she went to retrieve it, leaving Julie and Georgia alone.

Georgia frowned. "Nichol? Isn't that Kirsten's maiden name?"

"Yes. I married her father." Julie said smiling with no shame.

Georgia frowned a little disturbed. "Doesn't that make you-"

"-Her stepmother, yes."

Georgia smiled a little awkwardly. "You certainly live very different lives in the OC. It's highly unusual." The two slowly walk into the direction of Kirsten's office. "So how do you know Kirsten? Except for that few and far between joining in matrimony."

Julie sighed. "Well lets see; We we're neighbours. Our kids go to the same school. Our kids date. My ex husband-whom I'm currently seeing- used to date her is still in love with her like Tom loves Katie. I married her father. I became her stepmother and her boss and now…I guess we're best friends."

Georgia glared in shock. "Yes…highly unusual."

Julie nodded. "I admire her though. She's got a scary serving of intelligence." AS they reached Kirsten's office Julie took off and Kirsten invited Georgia in. "So this is where it all happens. Nice office." Kirsten started to ponder around the desk with files and reports. "Thanks."

Georgia watched her for a moment; AS she looked through a few reports on her desk, turned on her computer and signed some contracts Georgia noticed every part of her life seemed to be in order, organised. But no one's perfect, right?

"You know all I've heard in the last 24 hours is people praise you." Kirsten looked up and smiled. "It's glad to know I'm appreciated."

"No offence, but you can't be that perfect. You gotta have one scaffy part of your life. Flaws. A hidden dark past perhaps?"

Kristen laughs. "I have many flaws."

"You wanna list em for me?"

"You wanna list yours?" Kirsten shot back, joking.

Georgia acted innocently. "I'm a complicated girl- I still muck about- but I don't have anything to hide."

Kirsten looked at her raising her eyebrows. She sighed. "My main flaw? First two months of this summer…" Kirsten for a moment thought she shouldn't tell her but she would probably find out anyway. From Julie if not from the Newpsies. She would rather Georgia heard it from her. "I was in rehab." She paused. "Alcoholic."

Georgia looked at her in disbelief. Kristen did not look like the kind of person to be an alcoholic. She was healthy, happy; she had a great family, what seemed like a great job, she was pretty, in a happy marriage. What would drive her over the edge? "you were?"

Kirsten nodded. "The boys ran away last summer, Sandy and I hit some bumps. His fugitive ex girlfriend came along" She said rather bitterly. "Made things worse. Our marriage was starting to fall apart-"

Georgia laughed not believing her. "-Aye right! You and Sandy are so in love! I've been here less than a day and I can see that. And I'm from Edinburgh; all I see is chavs dressed in cheap Burberry and trackies."

"Sorry I'm not hip enough to know these words; chav?"

"Basically a NED" Georgia said casually.

"Did I mention I'm not hip?"

"Non –Educated-Delinquent." Kirsten thought to herself that with her slang and code words Georgia could easily get on with Seth.

"I can't believe you and Sandy were in a rut."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "And then some."

Georgia didn't know what she meant "What?" She ignored it though. "How long have you been married?"

Kirsten smiled proudly. "21 years in February."

Georgia laughed "Cheesy peeps man! You married young!"

Kirsten nodded. "Yeah I was 19"

Georgia's jaw dropped. "Cheesy peeps! And it took you that long to have troubles?" Georgia joked. "And only that? A returning ex?"

Just as Kirsten was about to speak Claire knocked on the door. "These were delivered for you." Georgia took a pack of photos from Claire and she left Kirsten's office. Georgia looks through them carefully. They were taken at the wine tasting in Featherbrooke. Kirsten assumed Carter must have sent them to her. She came across a very nice photo of Kirsten and Carter together. She holds it up in front of Kirsten. "Who's this?"

"Carter."

"He's tidy." Kristen laughed. Georgia thought he was pretty good looking for an old guy.

Georgia started to look through photos again. "That was at a wine tasting in Santa Barbara. We were doing a review for our magazine back in May."

Georgia came across another photo of Kirsten and Carter together and looked at it closely.

"You fancied him." Georgia insisted.

"What?" Kirsten said shocked. _She_ would never have called it that.

"You were definatly close to this Carter guy."

"How would you be able to tell that?" Not letting off that perhaps she had.

"Your eyes." Georgia started, sounding very intelligent. "Usually when people get a photo taken they have a fake smile, which doesn't produce lines in the corner of your eyes but here…these are definatly happy lines. A genuine smile."

Kirsten looked at her sternly after a moment. "Nothing happened between Carter and I." Georgia watched her avoid eye contact and walk behind her desk, logging on to her computer. "Does he still work here?"

"No he left. He got another job opening." Kirsten said fiddling with her computer.

"Is that the only reason he left?" Kirsten stopped typing, she looked down then up at Georgia but quickly looked back at the computer. Georgia was quick to pick up signals but could tell Kristen didn't want to talk any on that subject. "So I hear Jimmy Cooper is still in love with you."

Kirsten was fed up and slammed her hands on the desk but playfully as she smiled at Georgia. "Alright, alright." Georgia backed off smiling. "I won't push."

"Neither Sandy or I had an affair if that's what you're getting to."

Georgia smiled honestly. "I believe you."

_Two minutes with Julie Cooper and the kid finds out every bit of gossip luring the OC._

Kirsten thought.

-----

"Yes mum, I'm wearing plenty of sun cream…No mum, I'm not taking drugs…mother! I'm fourteen."

"Well what I'm I supposed to expect? People get raped and pregnant all the time on The Valley." Helen laughed. She was happy that Georgia sounded happy in Orange County. She missed her dearly and it had only just been a full day. It was a Friday and on a Saturday they used to go shopping together in the morning. Even if they didn't buy anything they enjoyed themselves. Helen felt weird not having anything to do the next day.

"So what are you up to?" Helen asked.

"Well right now I'm on the phone in Kirsten's office" Georgia was having a nosy look around while Kirsten had gone out to get something photocopied.

"She took you to work?" Mum asked disapprovingly.

"I asked her to. Mum, don't worry everyone here is so nice. A little crazy but nice."

"So how was this award party magazine partying thing last night?"

"It was good, I guess. Loads of people kept coming up to me. It was kind of overwhelming. At least I'm not going to be unpopular." Helen smirked. "I did enjoy myself. Kirsten took me shopping and we had great fun trying on loads of designer dresses and we got loads of jewellery and we're going for a spa day in a week I believe."

"So you have a lot planned out then?"

"I think so. Sandy's going to teach me how to surf tomorrow morning." Georgia grinned; the idea had grown on her.

"Well rather you than me." Helen smirked so did Georgia. They both knew se couldn't swim. Helen couldn't hold in her worry anymore. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, mum, I'm sure." Georgia said strongly. "I'm enjoying myself and I really want to get to know them. I've met Ryan and Seth; they're cool and it's really cool having brothers. And Sandy and Kirsten are so good to me I just…I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you but I just…"

"Need to be there for a while." Georgia sighed "Don't worry about me sweetiepie. I'm just missing you."

"I miss you too. And to put your mind at ease; no sex, no drugs, no booze and I'll be in bed by 12."

"10"

"1130"

"1030"

"11!"

"Done" Helen laughed agreeing with her. "Ok Georgia I have to go and have a shower and get some sleep. Its 10 o'clock here you know."

Georgia smiled. "Yes I do and it's only 3 here" Kirsten came in the office mouthing to her that they could go home now. Georgia nodded. "Mum I have to go too."

"Miss you."

"Miss you too."

"Love you."

"You too. Bye mum. Mwa." She hung up the phone. "I wasn't trying to hurry you along." Kirsten said guilty. "No it's ok. She had to go anyway."

"Well I'm going to go get some food. Do you want to come?"

"Uh no actually. Can I just go back to the house? I need to finish unpacking and stuff." Kirsten smiled. "Of course you can. I'll drop you off on my way. The boys should be home soon anyway."

---

"I'm actually doing some work the school was nice enough to provide me with for the next 2 months" Georgia said sarcastically into the speakerphone. She was in the home office. It was a dark shade of green partly bordered with Sandy's law books. It felt very warm and homely.

"Ha ha!" her friends yelled down the phone. They were at their annual weekend sleepover; Steph, Rach, Bryony and Amy we're all there talking to her.

"We are sitting with a bowls of salted" Rachael started

-"AND sweet" Amy added.

"And sweet popcorn watching 'Hide and Seek'" Rachael said munching.

"Aw! You know I wanted to watch that! You guys suck bum!"

They laughed at Georgia's whining. "Well we can hold the phone up to the TV if you want." Steph suggested laughing.

"Whatever. I'm just doing this work now so I have nothing to do at Christmas." Georgia said boastfully.

Bryony paused. "Christmas? Are you staying there for Christmas?" The girls all fell silent.

Georgia hesitated. "I don't know. Nothing's been decided yet. I'm just going to take the days as they come." The girls sighed sadly. "You'll never guess what; Seth's girlfriend has met the cast of the Valley! Grady Bridges even asked her out!"

"O wow!" They all screamed.

"Who's Seth?" Steph asked.

"My brother."

"You have a brother?" Amy shrieked.

"I have 2 brothers."

"You have 2 brothers?" Rachael screeched.

"Yes. Seth and Ryan."

"Seth _AND_ Ryan.?" Steph asked.

"Yes! But Ryan's adopted."

"So one of your brothers is your brother but one of your brothers isn't your brother?" Bryony asked rambling. Georgia paused for moment thinking. "Yes." She said uncertainly.

"Ok guys, I gotta go. My tea is ready in 5. "They all aww-ed. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Mark's mum congrats and I miss you guys."

"Miss you too!" they all screamed.

"Is Marilyn Monroe dead?" Amy asked being 100 serious. Everyone burst out laughing. Georgia shook her head and hung up, walking out into the kitchen.

---

"So you're mad at Summer for not being mad at you?" Ryan asked. Yet again puzzled by another Summer calamity. Although, it seemed to be on the subject.

"Yes!" Seth answered pacing.

"You're crazy" Ryan said.

"As crazy as crazy gets." Georgia joked walking into the kitchen.

Seth ignored her gag "She should be angry! I broke her arm! Surely that deserves a little rage blackout. Small. Tiny. Wee."

Georgia looked at Seth. "You know what your problem is?" She walked passed Ryan to get herself a glass. "You need a problem." "What?" Seth asked.

Ryan clicked his fingers. "She's right! You're addicted to the drama."

"Exactly." Georgia confirmed, filling up her glass with water.

"Ok you are new. You don't get a say in the plan." Seth said ignoring her.

"Ryan what's the plan?" Ryan asked very unenthusiastically.

"I don't know" He said. He turned to Ryan. "What do you know about revenge sex?"

"Quite a bit actually." Sandy said as he walked into the kitchen with Kirsten close behind.

"Really?" Kirsten said grinning, turning Sandy to face him. "Well maybe I'll have to take my own revenge." She said suggestively and kissed him.

Seth turned to Ryan. "Remind me why we don't talk in the poolhouse anymore."

Sandy and Kristen broke apart. Kirsten started to serve up dinner onto everyone's plates along the counter. "You need help with something?" Sandy asked Seth.

"You wanna help me? Take a gun and shoot me in the eye."

"Aww. No. I think its sweet." Georgia said smiling innocently.

"Can't do Seth, I'm waiting to receive my punishment later." Sandy winked while Kirsten blushed.

Georgia raised her eyebrows, cringing slightly. "But it can go too far."

Sandy picked up 2 plates and helped Kirsten take them over to the table. "What can I say? I'm living my youth late." He joked. "I enjoy the innocence of a great make out." He smiled and kissed Kirsten, who was blushing red as a beetroot, on the cheek.

She glared at him. "Let's just eat"

The kids went over to the table and as they sat down Georgia looked at the swordfish curiously.

"This is cool. I've never had swordfish before."

"You haven't?" Ryan asked.

"There are not a lot of them swimming in the North Sea."

"Just so you know, we don't eat like this every night." Seth said. Ryan smiled, remembering his first night with The Cohens.

Kirsten rolled her eyes. Here we go again. "That's not true." She said serving up salad. "We eat together."

"We eat takeaway together." Seth corrected her.

"But I wouldn't worry cos Sandy cooked." Ryan said and Kirsten glared at him while she put salad in his bowl. "My cooking is not that bad."

"She's right; her gourmet specialty is dialling the number for the Thai Place."

Georgia laughed, smiling as she watched the family joke with each other. "I don't eat a lot of takeaways." She said. Sandy came over and sat down at the top of the table. Kirsten sat to his left with Ryan by her side and Georgia sat on his right with Seth by her side.

"Well welcome to the Cohens. We eat alotta Thai, the wife can't cook but she makes up in the bedroom." Sandy grinned but all the kids cringed. Kirsten slapped his arm giving him a 'shut up!' look. Kirsten didn't think Sandy could have embarrassed her any more tonight.

"I think…I just choked…on my own tongue." Seth squirmed.

Georgia was shocked by how far Sandy would take jokes. Especially naked jokes. She smiled though. "Shoosh, hmm?" She put some salad in her mouth. "I'll make sure to knock."

AS everyone started to eat Ryan asked her "You still think it's sweet?" ------------------------------I know this is a long chapter but I'm trying to get stuff in and i thought i'd have to add something from scotland and what not.


	11. Beaches

"That was amazing…I was awful." Georgia laughed as she and Sandy trudged their way out of the sea water after an hour of morning surfing. Georgia loved it. She was honestly anxious about being a complete beginner when Sandy had been surfing every morning since the day he arrived here practically. But he was so kind and caring about everything. When Georgia fell, which happened a lot, Sandy would make a joke and laugh it off and tell her it was ok, that she could try again, she was getting better, and he made her feel extremely comfortable in her own, un-surfable, skin.

Sandy laughed. "You were not. You-you just gotta be aware of everyone else around you"

"I'm not good at that!"

"C'mon you managed to stand up at the end that shows considerable potential."

Georgia smiled. "So we're on for tomorrow?" Sandy asked wishfully.

"Oh definatly." Georgia said. Sandy was glad to hear that. He hadn't had a close surf buddy since Carter. And Carter was the real first anyway. Having fun with someone, teaching someone would be amazing but teaching and spending time with his daughter, that's gotta be a million dollar prize twice.

Georgia cleared her throat and they stopped walking. "God, sea water really dries out your throat."

"Well I'll buy you a smoothie then when we get back, I'll treat you to a Sandy Cohen Cream Cheese bagel special."

Georgia smirked "Great." She ran her fingers through her hair tied into a side ponytail. "Just as soon as I have a shower. My hair feels like birds are nesting in it."

"Well Kirsten will have something for that." He started to walk on again. Georgia thought of a question to ask Sandy she never thought about before.

"Sandy." Sandy turned around to face her. "What was, uh what did…what were you going to call me?"

Sandy grinned; he stepped down the sloping sand towards her as she shoved her surfboard into the sand. "Kimmy."

"Kimmy…" Georgia thought. "I like that." She smiled at Sandy and Sandy smiled back, pleased. At least she would've liked her name if…there was no simple or short name for the incident. "Kimmy McRoberts, I mean, Kimmy Cohen. Yeah that's cool. Pretty. I could've lived with that."

"Well that's some good news." Sandy smirked.

Georgia thought. "Were you going for a whole, double letters thing?" Sandy looked at her puzzled. "Sandy, Seth, Kirsten, Kimmy."

Sandy paused. "I never thought of it that way."

"Uh…You know what" Georgia said hesitantly at first. "Maybe I could as a thank you to you and Kirsten could uh…use Kimmy as my middle name."

"Firstly it's been a pleasure having you here and secondly, not that we wouldn't be flattered but don't you already have a middle name?"

"Well yeah but its Louise. _Everyone's_ middle name is Louise. Around 1/3 of the people in my year's middle name is Louise."

"Well thank you. That's very…thoughtful of you." Sandy held out his arms for a hug.

As Georgia walked around her surfboard to Sandy she said; "Georgia K. McRoberts." She smiled and nodded. That does have a ring to it. They hugged. "Thank you." Sandy said looking at her stand before him after they hugged.

"No problem." Georgia shrugged.

"You should grab the surfboard." Sandy said pointing at the surfboard Georgia borrowed behind her. She turned and when her back was to him, Sandy grabbed her under her arms pulled her back and started to tickle her stomach. She squealed and fell to the sand when he started to tickle under her arms. She laughed hysterically, trying to get him to stop as she rolled from side to side but he kept tickling her. Sandy laughed as he watched her squirm. Georgia managed to crawl away and stand up. She ran away from Sandy laughing and screaming as he chased after her.

They ended up running across the whole beach and by the time they got back to the house, it was an hour later than Sandy usually was home. They both enjoyed themselves to the highest degree though. Neither of them could wait to get up the next morning early and watch the sun rise in the background as Sandy rode the waves and Georgia fell off her board.

--- ---

A week later, Georgia had completely settled in with the Cohens. She had been made to feel like a true member of the family. Like she had been there the whole time. She was spoiled at first with the dress for the party and today she was being taken out for a complete spa day but the Cohens weren't trying to buy her love. Despite all the money they had. They all won her over with their personalities. She loved them all for their different likes and traits.

Two words to describe Sandy; comic genius. Seth was goofy and proud to be in his skin despite that and he would say what was on his mind and she loved the way he rambled when he got nervous; it made her laugh. Ryan was so different compared to the rest of them. Maybe because he had another, different background and life before the Cohens but that didn't make him any less apart of the family. He seemed loyal to his friends and family and Georgia admired that. She felt relaxed to know there was someone she could trust within the house. And Kirsten was loving and caring and genuinely a lovely person; a true mother.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Georgia screamed from the family room. Seth's jaw dropped as Georgia's car drove over the finishing line before his. Seth, Ryan, Sandy and Georgia were hooked onto Crash Team Racing; 'A classic'- Seth's words which everyone agreed on.

"You beat Seth!" Sandy yelled.

"Now that's impressive." Ryan said.

"You, my daughter, are the master. You beat the unbeatable."

Seth sat, his face dropped with disbelief. "How did you…?"

"We have of bad weather." Georgia said. "I'm inside a lot."

"We have good weather." Seth said his voice small. "I'm inside a lot."

"Yeah well I can slag you off about that later." Georgia said.

Sandy frowned. "Slag him?"

Kirsten came down the stairs in some casual sweats. "You ready for a great OC spa day?" Kirsten asked Georgia while she shoved her phone into her bag.

Georgia nodded standing up. "I am."

Seth remained in incredulity. "She beat me."

"Now you know Julie's coming as well don't you?" Kirsten asked Georgia, forgetting whether she told her or rather reminding her incase she wanted to change her mind.

Georgia shrugged. "Bothered." She said sarcastically.

"Wait? Are you saying you like Julie Cooper…Nichol?" Ryan asked sardonically.

"Yeah." Georgia answered casually. "I'm sorry; could you say that again?" Sandy mocked.

"What? You didn't hear me?"

"Oh no I heard you. Just never heard anyone else say it before."

"Sandy…" Kristen warned him. She knew they all joked, even her but Julie was actually her good friend.

Sandy stood up. "Well, I'm off golfing. You boys want to come?" he asked a worthless question. Ryan was going out to Marissa's and Georgia joked that Seth had better improve his CTR skills before she came home.

"I will beat you." He said persuasively "I do not suck. I will. I will!"

"Whatever turns you on Seth." Georgia smiled. "C'mon Kirsten." Kirsten kissed Sandy's cheek and followed Georgia out to the door.

"Ryan I'll drive you. Just let me get my clubs." Sandy said as they both walked out the door.

"I will beat her." Seth said to himself determined. "Cannot lose to a girl."

As Georgia opened the front door there was a young woman standing in front of her just about to ring the doorbell. "Hi." The lady said. "You must be-"

"Who are you?" Georgia asked. Kirsten came up to the door behind Georgia and she was surprised and overly happy to see Hailey standing in front of her. "Hailey!" She screamed. "You're here!" The sisters embraced in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Hales this is-"

"Georgia." Hailey answered for her. "I guessed; she looks just like you when you were 14."

"You remembered what I looked like when I was 14?" Kirsten asked surprised.

"Keeks, I was the pain in the ass half the time and you weren't afraid to tell me that."

"You were only 4."

"Let me guess." Georgia said. "You're the sister?"

"Indeedio I am and I came to meet my niece, 14 years too late."

"So you're skiving off work to come and see me?" Georgia asked a little flattered.

"Either that or you've run outta money." Kirsten smirked.

"Skive? Does that mean blow off?" Hailey asked.

"Don't have a Scooby. Think so."

"We haven't quite got used to this whole translation this." Kirsten whispered.

"She's from Scotland Keeks, not another planet."

"Don't be so sure." Georgia said.

"How would you like a day at the spa?" Kirsten offered. "You've probably had a long flight."

"You know this could be good. "Georgia thought out loud "you're a young, cool aunt who I can actually see. My mum's sis lives in Sweden and my dad's live half way across the world in New Zealand."

"Actually I live in Japan." Hailey said. "I'm a fashion designer and I've recently got a contract with Machiko Coshino; a noted fashion designer in Japan."

"You got promoted?" Kirsten said excited. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, proud of her little sister.

"You were kind of busy with other things." Hailey said eyeing Georgia.

"Well Hailey that's great!" She congratulated her sister. "So you wanna join us?"

"Is Julie going?"

"Then no." She refused. Kirsten sighed. "I'll just settle in here." Well at least Kirsten wouldn't expect any cat fights.

"You're a fashion designer?" Georgia asked impressed "That is well cool."

Hailey smiled. "Wow someone looks up to me now. This is new."

Sandy and Ryan come into the hallway and see Hailey walking in. "Ah Hales" Sandy greeted holding up his hand like an Indian tribe would do. "You run outta money."

"Now why would people just assume that?" She asked innocently.

"Because that's the only reason you come to visit." Sandy joked.

"Well see you guys later." Kirsten said and slipped out the door with Georgia.

"So how is she settling in?" Hailey asked Sandy.

"Good actually." Sandy smiled.

"She is seriously like Kirsten's twin."

---

"She is like Kirsten's twin." Jimmy commented as he played tennis outdoors with Marissa.

"Yeah dad." Marissa said loosely. "I have hung out with her." After a moment of rallying Marissa continued. "She acts differently though. She's got a lot more attitude. "Well Kirsten had a lot of attitude when she was younger."

"Yeah right dad." Marissa said not believing the sometimes over worrying and over protective, hard working Kirsten Cohen.

"It's true." Jimmy laughed. "If our parents knew some of the stuff we got up to, they would have abandoned us."

Marissa caught the tennis ball. "Oh dad way too much information."

---

"Cohen, it's as if you're mum hired an identical twin." Summer said to Seth as he continued to practice his Crash Team Racing skills in the family room.

"Yeah but she's more fun to hang out with than my mum." Seth said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"So things are going well then?"

"Yeah." He finally looked at her. "It's like…I've waited so long for this, you know, to have her in my life; have someone to look after; to protect. It's kind of like when Ryan came but _I'm_ the big brother. I can be the one who stands up for her, steal her toys or tell her crappy boyfriends to piss off." Summer laughed. "I love having her around. I've missed her for the last 14 years. I just hope she doesn't leave any time soon." Summer smiled, loving how fluffy and caring her boyfriend could be sometimes.

---

As Julie left the steam room for a facial Kirsten was glad to have a minute alone with Georgia. She felt bad about telling her about her visit to Suriak. Not that she regretted it but she hope it didn't frighten her and she wanted to make sure of that.

"Hey, I hope I didn't scare you last week when I told you I was uh-"

"- on a trip." Georgia smiled understandingly. "Of course not." She relieved Kirsten. "I was surprised more than anything but that's it. I don't care. It's where you are now that matters to me" Kirsten half smiled still a little embarrassed about it. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

---

Later that night came a horrendous storm. It was like when the aliens invaded in 'The War of the Worlds'. Whatever was happening outside, Georgia didn't even think could happen in California. She'd heard about earthquakes and stuff but not torrential weather and rain like this. Everyone was sheltered in the Cohen household for the night. Marissa, Summer, Ryan and Seth were all in Seth's room which was a little cramped but they weren't allowed to stay in the poolhouse because of the occasional lightning bolt. Meanwhile, the adults and Georgia stayed downstairs; playing Monopoly.

Kirsten, Sandy Georgia and Jimmy were sitting on the floor crowded around the board when Hailey came shouting out the kitchen with Julie closely behind her.

"Julie is driving me crazy!" She complained to everyone.

"I said specifically I don't like pulp in my orange juice" She whined.

Hailey snatched the carton out her hand and pointed to the side of it. "Look. It says right here 'No Pulp'"

"Well you and the carton are both liars." Julie snapped.

"I'll give you 100,000 to go home." Sandy said to both of them, holding up Monopoly money in his hand.

"Sandy I would rather be at home then here with her but it's a very stormy night and I'm afraid."

"What? Afraid" Sandy questioned, screaming. "What have you got to be afraid of its after nightfall?"

"You know what?" Jimmy announced, standing up and stretching his back after leaning over for too long. "I think we should watch a movie or something. Kirsten's getting a little too competitive."

"I am not!"

"Oh honey, you just threw 4 hotels at Jimmy and whacked me with a pillow; I think you're being a little too aggressive." Sandy said standing up also.

Georgia held out her hands and Sandy pulled her up. "You know what we should watch?" Georgia said. "Storm."

"How about no." Julie said.

"Well Julie since you have such a great mind for the best movies why don't you go up to Seth's room? He has more DVDs than virgin itself." Sandy said.

"Fine I will" Julie spitefully. "C'mon Jimmy." She insisted pulling him up the stairs.

"I better make sure she doesn't choose anything distasteful." Hailey said hatefully as she also climbed the stairs.

Sandy pushed Georgia back on the couch and lifted Kirsten to sit on it at the opposite end. Kirsten squealed as he lifted her up. Sandy sat between them and put his arms round both of them. "Dad!" Seth yelled coming down the stairs. "Julie Cooper is in my bedroom." He whined.

"Oh dad, look who's a pimp." He said as he saw how Sandy was sitting.

"Yup." Sandy said. "Everyone wants a piece of the Sand-Miester." Kirsten just about choked on the coke she was drinking and Georgia also laughed. Seth walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Oh is that how it is?" Sandy joked as he blew a raspberry onto Kirsten neck which made her laugh as he drew a line of kisses up her neck which tickled. Just as Georgia was about to flee from the couch Sandy grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Oh no! You aren't getting away that easy." Sandy said tickling her stomach as she laughed and cried in hysterics. "No stop!"

Seth came out seeing the three laugh. "Hey, look who's playing Indian Wrestling."

---

Just some fun for you there. I do not own Suriak whether its real or not, I don't know but better mention that just in case. I don't own any OC characters or Machiko Coshino who is actually a well noted fashion designer in Japan.

This could possibly be my last updated for the next two weeks. As I said before I am going away. I am hoping to update tonight but I've got a lot to do so I can't promise anything. Reviews could push me to write more so keep them coming!

If I can't update I promise I will as much as I can when I get back but I'm starting up at school again and I'm doing my Highers! Eschk! That shall not be fun work. I'll try not to keep you in suspense though (actually that might be fun for two weeks lol)

Anyway if I cant update, enjoy holidays, those who are on! Peace xoxo


	12. boulevard of broken trust

Slight, very small but slight small near the end of the chapter when Kirsten and Georgia are talking. I put some before and after the spoiler talk bit so you can skip past it if you want. It probably wont make much of a difference. You should still be able to understand what's happening. Xoxo

-------

As Georgia was about to begin her 3rd week with the Cohens, she had managed to get into a routine; during the week she would do her school studies when everyone was out at work. At lunchtime sometimes she would see Sandy or Kirsten or Hailey but Hailey was leaving the coming Tuesday. She was hoping to go to see Harbour High this week. She wanted to see if American high school really was the way it deemed to be in the movies.

It was a Friday afternoon and since no one would be home until 7, Sandy decided to bring work home with him so Georgia wouldn't be alone for too long. She knocked on the office door around 2 and he yelled for her to come in.

"What's up kiddo?" He asked her cheerily. She came and sat on the opposite side of Sandy's desk. He could tell she was very anxious and worried about something. "Georgia." He said and she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him questionably. "Ok but you can't tell anyone. Not even Kirsten." He looked at her sincerely. "You have my word."

"One of my friends dad abuses her." Sandy looked at her shocked. "More emotionally than anything else I mean I don't think he's ever…" She looked down at her hands. "He tells her she's useless," She looked up at him almost angrily. "He told her she was an accident!" I mean whose parents would do that? Even if it was true.

Sandy sighed. "What do you want to do?" She looked at him clueless. "Unless your friend says its ok I wouldn't advise you reported him. The best thing you could do is tell a counsellor at school. Encourage your friend and her dad to go to family counselling."

"She already goes to counselling." Georgia said small.

"With her father?"

Georgia shook her head. "She self harms." Sandy was taken aback again. He'd not seen a lot of self-harming cases among 14 year olds. "She's OD-ed…I don't even know how many times." She paused. "I know everything is getting worse; with her dad who is making her even more depressed…she would never tell anyone which is what worries me. I don't want her to let things keep getting worse and worse to the point were she tries to kill herself again."

Sandy sighed. It sounds a lot like Georgia is really close to her 'friend', maybe too close. He hoped her 'friend' wasn't so needy that Georgia was missing part of her life. "Georgia I know it's hard; if you do tell someone you break a trust and you lose a friend but if you don't tell… you may lose a friend anyway." Georgia became teary. "It's not my place to take any action and it's not your responsibility either if you're may be in danger. All I can suggest is keep talking to your friend; try to convince her to tell her therapist or any adult she trusts." Georgia sighed. Like she doesn't try that everyday. "Or I could talk to her. I don't have a lot of experience but I could give her some legal advice."

"I-I don't know about that." She hesitated. "She wouldn't be happy that I told you." Sandy nodded understanding. "Could you get me some stuff though? You know on family counselling? Maybe some legal advice so I could try to convince her to go, or tell someone?"

Sandy stood up and walked round the table, crouching down to her chair. He rubbed her arm. "Of course I will kiddo." He kissed her forehead and Georgia smiled, relieved.

---

Unfortunately, 4 days later, Georgia's friend overdosed again. She thankfully did not manage to kill herself. Part of Georgia believed Steph never wanted to kill herself. She just didn't know how to cope. She went into hospital overnight and had to get her stomach pumped but she would be alright; for the time being.

Georgia was extremely upset, especially since she couldn't be with her to help her get better. The last time it happened Georgia was there the whole time. She made Steph swear to call Georgia if she ever needed to talk because she thought she was going to do something stupid. The night she called was already too late; Steph had taken 22 painkillers. Georgia immediately got Steph to go to the hospital. Unfortunately Georgia had to tell Helen who told her mum and sister Steph overdosed which made everything worse. Georgia wasn't allowed to go to the hospital but she spent a lot of time with Steph when she got out. It seemed to be helping.

Georgia felt guilty for her overdose because she hasn't been home therefore not being there for her friend the way she should be. Georgia told Sandy because she had to tell someone and she wouldn't tell anyone else. He was the only one who knew and he wanted to keep it that way. She feared if Kirsten knew her close friend was extremely depressed she would freak out because she wouldn't want Georgia to be dragged down; which would never happen.

3 days after finding out Georgia was still upset. She would barely speak, except to Sandy. She seemed to spend a lot of time in her room, crying. Kirsten started to get really worried and kept asking her what was going on. She figured out Sandy knew and on the Saturday night fought with Sandy until he would tell her.

From Georgia's room she could hear the couple arguing in the kitchen. She crept down to see what was going on.

"This is not about us Sandy!" Kirsten yelled

"I swore to her I wouldn't tell!" Sandy said firmly.

"She is not one of your clients Sandy she's our daughter!"

"I make a promise and it works the same way."

"You have watched me all week" Kirsten started to get teary. "I've been worried-to-death and you never said anything! Nothing!" Kirsten was almost crying.

"I know and I'm sorry I wish I could've told you sooner" Sandy started sincerely.

"You told her!" Georgia screamed standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "You swore…" Georgia said very nearly crying. She started to storm out. Sandy ran out after her, trying to get her to stop. He managed to grab her arm. "No! Get your hands off me! Get off me!" Georgia screamed wrestling against Sandy's grip. As Kirsten stood behind them she could hear that vodka bottle smashing on the backyard floor in her mind.

"_Come on, lets just go to bed"  
"get your hands off me!"_

"I hate you!" Georgia screamed as she ran out the door, which brought Kirsten out of her flashback. Sandy stood defeated and motionless for a moment. Kirsten didn't know what to say. There was an ache in her stomach that told her this was all her fault and it was right.

Sandy turned to Kirsten and he looked very upset but angry. "Are ya happy?" He said storming out the door, slamming it behind him.

Kirsten heard the car start as she stood tears forming in her eyes. She was helpless; she couldn't go out and find Georgia- the boys had taken her car and Sandy just took his, and now she thought she may have lost a bit of Sandy as well.

"No." she answered whispering to no one.

---

As Georgia walked along by the beach wiping the tears away that had streamed down her face she kept hating Sandy. He betrayed her trust. She hated him.

From a distance she thought she saw Sandy's car. She knew he'd probably be out looking for her but she didn't want to see him. She saw the bright lights coming out from the Bait Shop against the black night. She ran up to it, seeing the staff entry door and running in it, managing to dodge Sandy's view.

When she walked in she realised she was in the office. She looked around carefully and there was no one in sight, she heard loud music coming from the main area. She snuck out looking around at the packed night club. As she walked through the crowd no one seemed to notice her or say anything about her age.

She didn't know who the band was that was playing but as she walked past the stage, sparklers went off at the sides which made her jump. She looked around in front of her; she thought maybe Seth or Ryan would be here. As she stood up on her tiptoes, peering over everyone's head, she heard a crackle. All of a sudden the band stopped playing. She turned around and saw the lights above the stage were catching on fire. As people shoved by her to get to the fire escapes she saw Marissa and Summer making their way to the exit below the upper level. She yelled out their names but it was hopeless beneath the panicking people around her. She tried to make her way over to them. She heard wires snapping behind her and she looked up seeing that the barrier with the lights across it was breaking off. She turned back to Marissa and Summer and realised it was going to come down over them. As the fire lit barrier broke from the ceiling Georgia yelled Marissa as loud as she could and Marissa stopped. The lack of people must've made it easier for her to hear.

The barrier fell down behind Marissa and Summer. Smoke covered the club so Georgia couldn't see what happened to Marissa and Summer. She ran over to their direction, banging into people running away from that direction. The upper level had been knocked down partly, down the centre. As Georgia got through the smoke she could see the girls underneath an angled side of the upper level. She ran to their sides, kneeling on the floor beside them. Summer was on her side and Marissa on her stomach. She yelled out their names but they wouldn't wake up.

Georgia turned Summer on her back and shook her screaming out her name but she wouldn't wake up. Georgia started to panic. She looked around her but there was no one to help and she couldn't hear sirens so the fire department weren't hear yet.

To the right of her she saw Marissa's bag. She quickly grabbed it and pulled out her mobile.

Ryan and Seth walked away from the Bait Shop down the beach. Tossing pebbles across the choppy water as they went. Ryan's phone went and he answered it when Marissa's number showed up on caller ID.

"Hey" Ryan said "I thought you were-"

"Ryan its Georgia!" She said panicking. "I'm at the Bait Shop. There's a fire." Her voice was becoming more strained with the smoke getting into her lungs. "Marissa and Summer wont wake up."

"We'll be right there" Ryan said already running back across the beach.

Georgia threw the phone to the side and started to have coughing fits. She looked at Marissa who was bleeding from her cheek and her arm was badly twisted. Her legs also looked very closely tucked into the fallen upper level. She knew they weren't under though but she couldn't try to pull her out. Georgia put her fingers to Marissa's neck, checking her pulse. She started coughing again. Marissa had a pulse.

She turned back to Summer checking her pulse and they were both fine. She started to shake Summer again. "Summer, Summer, Summer, Summer! Summer!" She screamed louder each time but she ended up choking again. She started to cry. "C'mon please wake up. I don't know what to do!"

Summer finally started to moan, waking up but Georgia was coughing so much she fell forward to the floor still choking. She tried to put her charcoal t-shirt over her mouth so she wouldn't breathe in the smoke but it didn't help.

"Georgia!" She heard a faint voice in the background. Then the voices became louder. She looked up through her blurry sight and saw Seth and Ryan. Seth pulled her up to standing while scooping up Summer. He wrapped his arm round Georgia's back, leading her out. Ryan followed with Marissa in his arms. As they trudged out the fire brigade arrived. Georgia coughed but was finding her breath. Seth kneeled to the floor as Summer started to wake up. Paramedics came up to Ryan and Marissa and Seth and Summer but to Georgia's surprise Sandy rushed up to her.

Ryan had called him as he and Seth bolted to the club. Sandy skidded down to the ground hugging Georgia as tightly as he could. After a moment she hugged him back tightly. In the fire, all she thought about the horrible things she said to Sandy and how she regretted them. She understood why he did it and she wished he could've known that. _  
_ "O god. I thought I lost you." Sandy said shakily.

Gripped him back. "I'm so sorry." She said breaking into tears.

"No, no it doesn't matter." Sandy assured her. "It was my fault. I'm sorry too."

----

20 minutes later, after everyone had been checked, they were allowed to go home. Marissa got bandaged on her face and a sling for her wrist but thankfully, no one else was injured. They only suffered from smoke inhalation and they had been given orders of how to deal with that.

Kirsten sat at home extremely anxious. She heard about the fire and knew Seth and Ryan were out there, she also didn't know where Georgia was. Sandy hadn't been answering his phone since he left. She thought it was because he was mad at her but she finally got a call from him saying there had been a fire and everyone was ok and they were on their way home.

As the boys, Georgia and Sandy came through the door Kirsten ran up to them all. She ran between the boys, holding them at each side then pulling Georgia in by her hip as well. "Thank god you're alright." The kids all hugged her back. "We're fine mum." Seth said.

"I was so worried." Kirsten said, not letting them go.

"We're fine Kirsten." Ryan assured her. She finally let them go. "Why don't you boys all go freshen up, take showers. The boys nodded and Seth went up to the master bathroom and Ryan out to the poolhouse.

Kirsten looked at Georgia and hugged her tightly again, who hugged her back as if for dear life. "I'm sorry." Kirsten said.

"I'm sorry I ran out." Georgia said. Kirsten pulled away and smiled. "As long as you're ok I don't care." She smiled. Georgia yawned. Kirsten smirked. "Why don't you go wash off all this charcoal in Sandy and mine's bathroom?"

Georgia nodded, walking away. "I'll be through in a minute" Kirsten said standing.

Kirsten turned and looked at Sandy teary eyed. Sandy looked back at her and she froze again. "Sandy I am so sorry-" Sandy cut her off embracing her in a hug and kissing her cheek. Kirsten locked her arms around him relieved. "I shouldn't have butted my nose in."

Sandy held her shoulder and cupped her face smiling at her. "It's ok, you're right, but it's ok." Kirsten half smiled holding in tears. She nodded then looked up at him. "Thank you." She said softly. She was thanking him for telling her something that he shouldn't have to put her finally at ease even if it was the expense of his daughter's trust, she thanked him for going out and bringing home all her children safely and she thanked him for forgiving her.

Sandy shrugged. "Of course I'm going of forgive you. I have to." He held up his hand showing his wedding ring. "Remember?"

Kirsten laughed. "I love you"

"I love you too." Sandy kissed her and held her reassuringly again.

---

"Hey" Kirsten said softly coming into her bathroom where Georgia stood in front the mirror with a towel wrapped around her chest as she towel-dried her hair.

Kirsten passed her pyjamas she had brought down from her room for her. "Thanks" Georgia said as she took them. "It wasn't Sandy's fault you know. I forced it out of him. Please don't hate him." Kirsten begged.

Georgia half smiled. "I don't, well I don't want to…I don't, really."

"Georgia" Kirsten sighed. "I don't want to sound like the jealous parent but…why didn't you come to me? Do you not trust me?"

"No, no" Georgia insisted. "It's just…" She shrugged.

"Ok…" Kirsten said "Is it just because you only wanted to tell one person?"

"Not really…I kinda wanted to tell you…"

"Well then why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Georgia answered in a small voice.

"I've been worried sick about you in the last week so" she smirked. "that backfired on you."

"I didn't want you to worry about me because…I did-…I didn't want you to start drinking again."

"What?" Kirsten said surprised. "You think that I would-?"

"-I don't know" Georgia cut in. "I wasn't there. I never saw you like that and I don't want to."

"Kirsten sighed. "You know when I got out of rehab, I didn't go home first." Georgia looked up at her. "I didn't want to go back until I knew I wouldn't let Sandy or the boys down again. If I thought I would start up again, I wouldn't have come home."

"Yeah but, once an alcoholic, always and alcoholic right?"

"I guess but…I was stupid last year. There were a lot of hectic, stressful and ultimately traumatic things going on in my life and…I lost it. I just didn't know how to cope and, drinking just seemed like such a relief. But I didn't even realise how much I was drinking, even when Sandy confronted me about it." Kirsten put her hand on Georgia shoulder. "But I know better know." Kirsten shook her head. "I'm not going to be that person again." She smiled warmly. "I promise you."

"Ok." Georgia nodded. "It doesn't bother me that you were an alcoholic. It barely crosses my mind." Georgia smiled. "I guess I just really care about you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm surprised about how understanding you are. I appreciate it of course." Kirsten said quizzically.

"I accepted it because aren't we all recovering from something?"

----

Since I've talked about Kirsten's drinking past, I thought I should bring some of Georgia's life at home that isn't so perfect into the story. Hope you enjoyed this.

Wrote quite a bit actually while away. My god that stupid lady at the airport in Newark delayed the departure by an hour then we had to fly about in the air for another hour cause there was a problem landing. I got a lot done then and the other 22 hours I spent flying.

New storylines I hadn't thought of before coming in which is good. It was great to come home to a bunch of reviews so thanks and keep em coming. The more reviews the quicker the updates, especially since schools tarts on Tuesday. Grr.

O yeh and the whole "aren't we all recovering for something?" quote will be revealed next chapter. So there's your spoiler.

Xoxo kirstie


	13. Old Habits Die Hard

Sandy sat in his office working quite happily as he had managed to patch things up with Georgia. The phone rang and he answered.

"Sandy its-" The voice started but Sandy interrupted. "Julie, what an unpleasant surprise."

"Shut up and listen." Julie said fiercely. "You need to call Georgia or go home. I just talked to her and she doesn't sound right."

"What?" Sandy asked a little insulted by Julie's remark.

"She called looking for Kirsten; she feels sick and dizzy, all that. Kirsten's in a meeting I can't pull her out of-"

Sandy cut her off again. He had heard all he needed to. "Get her to call me when she gets out. Thanks Julie." He said, hanging up and running out of the office.

Sandy rushed into to the house, almost tripping up at the speed. "Georgia?" He called out repeatedly. He saw her slumped on the couch. She was drooped against the arm of the chair. He crouched down in front of her and could tell she was a little out of it. "hey sweetie what's wrong?" he asked her.

Georgia looked across to him a little offly. "Mmm" she groaned. "Feel sick and dizzy." She closed her heavy eyes. "And tired." Sandy touched her neck. "no, don't go to sleep. I'm going to get you some water."

When Sandy re-entered and gave Georgia the glass of water, she took it and tried to drink it but, for some reason, she couldn't seem to find her mouth. Sandy saw her struggle and guided the iced water to her mouth for her. She took a sip but pushed away after a moment. She found it hard to look back at Sandy directly.

"I can't see" She tried mumbling, complaining about her blurry vision. Her words just came out in gibberish though and sandy had no idea what she was saying. Her eyes felt like they were jerking all over the place. She couldn't focus on one spot.

Sandy could see Georgia's eyes rolling back into her head and jolting forward again and that's when he started to really panic. He lay her down and went to get the phone from the kitchen not wasting any more time. His mind was racing. He feared she had meningitis or something- the signs seemed to lead towards that.

As he dialled 911 he heard Georgia call out for him. By the time her got back to her he could see her body jerking all over and realised she was having a seizure.

He skidded down on his knees in front of her. "Oh god." He panicked. "It's ok sweetie. You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine." He told her as he stroked her forehead unsure if she as awake or could hear him at all.

He tried to take her hand but her body was so stiff every time he did it was as if she was punching him, hard, with every violent jolt of her body.

He picked up the phone. "My name is Sandy Cohen; I live at 3901 Sunset terrace, Newport." Sandy told to lady from emergency services. "I need an ambulance; my daughter is having a fit."

"Mr Cohen an ambulance will be right with you within 5 minutes." The lady, whom Sandy could tell was from Texas as she had that strong accent, was going to carry on but Sandy hung up on her.

The 4 minutes Sandy had to helplessly watch his daughter constantly fitting felt like hours. When she finally stopped she was unconscious and the ambulance finally arrived.

Georgia woke up momentarily in the ambulance asking where she was but immediately fell back asleep before anyone could answer. In her room at the hospital she slept silently for hours. She had spoken to Julie around 2-ish and she had kindly called many a time to see how Georgia was.

It was 7pm before she finally regained consciousness. After tiring long hours waiting by her bedside sandy took Kirsten to get some coffee while Seth stayed in her room.

She moaned as she awakened and turned her head to see Seth beside her. "Hey." Seth said softly standing up. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Fine." She shrugged, feeling refreshed from a long sleep.

"Epilepsy huh? That must be bloodcurdling."

"You get used to it." Georgia said casually. "I guess I was scared this time though. I've never been awake before having a fit it was always in my sleep."

"Yeah I remember you telling me you used to have night fits."

"Often as well." Georgia reflected. "But I recovered from that. Well I thought I had. I haven't had a fit since I was 12. It was meant to be benign."

"Well you scared to sht outta dad."

"Twice in a week. I think that's a new set record." Georgia grinned.

Just then Kirsten entered Sandy closely behind her. "Good you're up." Kirsten said, quickly going over to sit on the bed and embrace her in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Sandy asked, still shook up.

"I'm fine" Georgia answered honestly. Her fits never bothered her. She didn't see it as a big problem. She was asleep. Helen was more than overly paranoid about it though. Every time Georgia went on a sleepover, to a party, a disco…it was always the same speech. "If you feel dizzy just stop what you're doing, close your eyes and lye down."

"Sorry I scared the bejesus out of you." Georgia apologised to sandy.

"Just don't do that again ok?"

"I'll try."

Although Georgia had stopped her night fits- ie; Benign Rolandic Epilepsy- she still took her medication as a precaution. Until now it had worked. The Neurologist was concerned about controlling her fits now that Georgia had a fit whilst awake so she gave her new medication to stop both kinds of fits.

Like before her fits didn't bother Georgia. It was just the way she was. She accepted it. After all, aren't we all recovering from something?

Drink? Drugs? Epilepsy?


	14. I'll be there for you

Georgia finally got her wish two days later (after constant pestering from over-protective-anxious mother Kirsten) she got to go Harbour High. She got dropped off with the boys in the morning and planned to catch the waves for an hour she missed this morning with Sandy afterwards.

After seeing the boys off she decided to have a wonder around the campus. Seeing the pupils and their cars and the campus itself definatly proved American schools are really they way they seemed to be. As she walked down a hallway a girl, around the same age as Georgia, came up to her who seemed lost.

"Are you new too?" The girl asked hopeful.

"Oh uh no…I don't go here." "Damn it!" They girl blurted out. "I just chumming my brothers"

The girl frowned. "Don't you, like, go to school?" As Georgia looked at the girl she noticed how very preppy she looked. She definatly sounded OC-ish.

She had wavy brown hair. But not that kind of messy, frizzy wavy, the nice wavy. Properly styled in all. Her first day of she wants to make a good first impression Georgia supposed. She wasn't too skinny which Georgia thought suited her. Sometimes Georgia hated being slim. At home a lot of her pupils were curvy and they used to call her anorexic cos she was so thin. They obviously hadn't realised Georgia eats for a war torn country in Africa.

"Well I-I do at home but I'm" Georgia stuttered answering the girl's question. "I've come here- I'm here…to…" Georgia sighed giving in. "It's complicated."

The girl giggled and smiled. She had a pretty smile. "Sounds like."

"I know where the principals office is If you want me to take you?" Georgia said politely.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Oh please! I am so totally lost! Thank you! Thank you!" The girl grinned thankfully as Georgia led them in the direction of Dr Kim's office.

"I'm Georgia."

"Elle." A model name for a model girl. "So have you transferred from England? You sound-"

"Scottish. I'm Scottish." Georgia insisted. Sometimes it frustrated her that people didn't realise Scotland was its own country. _Not_ in England.

"Your parents get a new job or something?" Elle guessed. Georgia smiled, shook her head and rolled her eyes. "If you really want to know why I'm here, I'm goin to need a full day to tell you." The girls shared laughter.

"Well maybe I can invite you over to my house tonight?" Elle asked as they reached Dr Kim's office. "Uh we could get pizza, watch a movie and I can find out who you really are. What you're doing here…witness protection?" She smirked.

"Nope. Not as simple as that. But aye that's sounds great uh…you got your mobile?"

Elle paused, having a blank for a moment. "Yes." She got it out her jean's pocket. Georgia typed in her number for Elle. "This is my house number. Call me when you get out of school."

"Actually you'll have to come round at like 4 cos I have drum lessons."

"You play drums?" Georgia grinned excited. "I play leed!"

"Well bring it." Elle insisted. "My brother plays bass. We could put something together."

As Georgia walked to the bus stopped she smiled, proud of herself. After nearly a month she had finally managed to make a friend. And one who was _her_ age.

---

Later that night at Elle's house…

"So how come you and your brother don't go to the same school? He's your twin right?" Georgia asked chewing on a slice of pizza while partly watching A Lot Like Love. They got distracted a lot with chit-chat. For teenagers that live in two different worlds, they had a lot in common.

"Yeah but he didn't get accepted into Harbour. He's dyslexic you see. He wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace at Harbour."

"Oh right." Just then Justin, Elle's brother walked in. He wasn't really alike Elle. He was more of a baggy where as Elle was definatly a trendy. But his clothes were not the first thing Georgia noticed. He was _so_ fit.

He was tall -5'11ish- thin but not too thin. There was muscle there. He had those desirable cheekbones shining through. He had long hair which was gelled up and had blonde highlights through. Georgia loved that he cared about the way he looked. He had a Diesel shirt on with baggy jeans and carried a skateboard in his hand. A skater. Definatly attractive.

Being in a band with your best friend and a potential boyfriend is not such a bad idea.

---

After a week nearly Elle, Justin and Georgia had already become great friends. They had formed a band basically. Georgia and Justin were vocals. Georgia had inherited an amazing singing voice and Justin had a great voice too. As far as instruments went Georgia played lead guitar, Justin played bass and Elle was on drums. The amazing thin was they were all very talented which made it easy to make a band. Over the few days they had spent together they had mostly learned Green Day songs as they all loved them.

One afternoon Georgia rushed into their practice room (Elle's room as that where the drum kit was) where the twins waited for her to arrive. She had a huge grin on her face. "My dad got us a gig!" Georgia didn't even realise she called Sandy her dad. She was too excited. This definatly made up for telling her secrets.

"That's amazing! Where?" Justin screamed.

"The Bait Shop. It's re-opening and they don't have any acts for its first night. Sandy told the manager we were a band and could do a Green Day tribute for the night and guess what, he said yes!"


	15. closing time

**Closing Time**

"Nine letter word; small representative; 'created in god's hands'?"

Sandy and Kirsten were sat down, helping each other with their different crosswords. Sandy mused, unsure, when Georgia hopped in.

"Microcosm." She stated. Kirsten looked down at her newspaper. She raised her eyebrows. "Yes. That fits!"

"Ok…believed to be cause of Gulf War Syndrome; two words?"

"Deployted uranium." Georgia answered in between humming a song in her head.

Sandy wrote in the correct answer then turned to Kirsten, they both frowned.

"Name the presidents on Mount Rushmore." Sandy tested her.

Georgia swallowed her Minute Maid. "Lincoln, Washington, Jefferson aaaaaaaaand Roosevelt".

"Alright, how do you work out an acid test ratio?" Kirsten then asked testing her with a quick finance question she knew how to answer.

"Current assets minus stock divided by your current liabilities." Kirsten's eyes grew wide and turned to Sandy. "What?" Georgia asked.

"I think we may need to enrol you in some home schooling." Sandy said.

"Home schooling?" Georgia flinched. "O, I don't know. Never fancied that."

"Georgia you are a very intelligent fourteen year old. Smart minds like yours don't come round the corner every day."

Seth walked in. "Evening all."

"All we're saying is while you're here we could hire a tutor for a few hours a week." Kirsten said.

Georgia flinched again. "It would be weird though. I mean, it would be like being alone in a class with a teacher."

"Since we don't know how long you're staying I can't find a good reason to put you into a proper high school here. Changes could be consistent and anyway, I'm sure teaching is done in a completely different way in Scotland." Kirsten told her. "But if we hired a tutor you'd still be learning and in the same way you would be back in Scotland."

Georgia shrugged. "Do what you want. It's five o'clock and that means in two hours I will be on stage performing Green Day for a full club of people I don't even know!" She jumped about grinning. "So you're not nervous?" Seth asked.

"Nuh-uh! Rock on! You better be there!" She pointed at Seth. "And you two!" Her sentences ran into each other now. "I'm gonna get changed!" She slammed out. "Don't wanna be an American idiot, one nation controlled by the media…!"

Twenty minutes later Kirsten ran upstairs looking for Sandy, he seemed to have walked off out of nowhere. "Sandy?" She called out, hearing the sound of guitars from Seth's room. "Honey? Where are you?"

Kirsten knocked on Seth's door and walked in, as she did, Seth and Georgia stopped playing their guitars. "Have you guys seen your dad?"

"I'm here." Sandy said, coming up behind her and gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Where you playing 'She Will Be Loved'?" Kirsten asked grinning.

"Yeah, Georgia was teaching me. Warming up those fingers." Seth answered.

"I love that song!" Kirsten smiled.

"You do?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah!" Kirsten screamed with a 'duh!' expression on her face. Sandy smiled.

---

Kirsten fiddled furiously with her wrist trying to get her watch on. Just as she managed to click it in place, she felt her husbands strong arms wrap around her tiny waist. Sandy pulled Kirsten close to him, resting his chin on her shoulder and nestling his nose into her wavy hair at base of her neck. "She will be loved…" He hummed to her, swaying them together.

Kirsten grinned widely and rested her head back against Sandy's. "You ready?" She purred. Sandy slid his hands down to her ass and turned her around. "Always."

Kirsten half rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "I meant for the show."

Sandy shook his head devilishly. "So did I." He answered placing pulsating kisses on her lips.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Sandy! Kirsten! You ready?" Georgia shouted through the door. "Justin and Elle are here."

Kirsten pulled away from Sandy blushing. "Just coming sweetie."

Sandy's mobile went off. Kirsten raised her eyebrows up at him disapprovingly. "Switch that off." Sandy shrugged and answered the call. Kirsten threw her handbag over her shoulder, placed her hand on her hips and watched Sandy in conversation. "Now? Wha-I can't, I've got a thing. Can't he wait until tomorrow?..." Sandy sighed heavily. "Yeah. I'll be right there." He shut his phone.

Kirsten waited for a response. "20 minutes." Sandy said. "Tops."

After a moment Kirsten pointed her finger at him. "If you screw this up," She warned him, "you won't get invited to the after party." She said smiling. Sandy grinned and kissed her cheek, walking away. "See you in twenty." Kirsten said.

"Twenty five!" Sandy called back.

"Sandy!"

"I'll be there!"

"Better be." Kirsten said to herself.

---

Down at the police station, Sandy walked into one of the interrogation rooms where 15 year old Brendan Kemp, one of Sandy's hardest clients, was sitting alone.

"Oh yeah." Brendan said sarcastically. "Help is here again."

"Sooner than I thought I would have to be." Sandy said walking close to the boy. "You shooting people now?"

"Nah man that son of a bitch fired at me first."

"You were stealing from his shop."

"Fuck that. His goods were wack."

Sandy sighed. "Why are you stealing again Brendan? You've been doing so well. 8 months clean."

"I got fuck all to do."

"Have you not got any friends you can hang out with?"

"Ma homies were with me." Sandy looked outside and saw the 3 guys who were caught with Brendan at the store. They all must of have been at least 17.

"Those people who dragged you into this are not your friends, Brendan, ok?" Brendan shifted trying to show Sandy he didn't care what he said. "Hey, hey." Sandy said warning Brendan. "Now you have got a second chance here and you can't waste that. Would your ma want you to waste that?"

"Don't bring up my ma! She loved me!" Brendan shouted. Sandy first became Brendan's lawyer when his mum died and his dad ran out on him a year ago. Since then, he's been from foster home to foster home but doesn't have the right attitude to stay with one family. "Right, so don't ya think you should make her proud? Do good by her? Everything she did for you?" As Sandy enforced his words on Brendan he had a little guilty conscience as he thought about when he ran away from home, leaving his mum alone.

Brendan fell silent realising his lawyer was right. "You're gonna go back to the Kierans," his current foster carers, "you're gonna get some new friends, your own age and you're gonna start fresh. Right?"

Brendan turned to Sandy. "Man how you so wise?" Sandy smirked. "It took time, kid. Used to be just like you." Well, minus the weapon possession and theft.

Brendan stood up. "Nigga please." Sandy smiled and stood up, facing the kid. "Man those jeans are tight!"

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Shirt's pretty dope too. Man you dress all that!" Sandy smiled. "I'm going to see my daughter play at The Bait Shop."

"What's she play? She DJ?" Brendan started to get interested; he wanted to do something in music when he was older.

"No electric guitar. She and her friends are doing a Green Day gig for the night."

"They ain't ma style but pretty cool. Hey wish her luck for me."

"Wish me luck" Sandy said starting to walk away. "I need to get there on time." It was just Sandy's fortune that it should start to rain like there was no tomorrow. "Yo Mr Cohen." Brendan called out and Sandy turned around. "You alright for a white guy."

Sandy thumped his chest twice and held up his two fingers. "Peace." Then ran out the door. Brendan laughed and shook his head. "Old angad."

----

"I don't care if you don't, I don't care if you don't, I don't care if you don't care…" Georgia and Justin sang together, Georgia looking at Kirsten. The show had already started and Sandy was nowhere in sight.

Kirsten saw Georgia searching round for him constantly and so was she. She was looking around when she saw Ryan. "You alright?" Ryan asked her.

"Have you heard from Sandy?" She asked.

"He's not here yet?" Ryan asked surprised. He thought Sandy would _never_ have missed this.

"No." Kirsten shook her head. "I don't know where he is…" She faded off, turning back to Georgia. She looked directly at Kirsten. "…I don't care if you don't care".

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy gripped his steering wheel tightly, leaning forward and trying to see clearly out his front window streaming with the falling rain. Blurry lights from other cars ahead occasionally blinded him but not many people seemed to be on the road.

"When possible please make a stop for gas." The GPS lady announced.

"Not tonight lady. This beamer can wait until tomorrow."

"When possible make an emergency stop for gas." Sandy groaned. "Turn right in 800 yards for your nearest gas station." Sandy looked at the car monitor to check how much gas he had; very little to none. Definatly not enough to get him to The Bait Shop. He made a skidded right turn into the gas station.

As Sandy tried to pump gas into his car double-time her lifted the level and trapped his fingers above it. He nearly screamed in pain as he took his hand away, causing him to drop the hose. He picked up the hose-pump and shoved it back into the side of his car. He swiped the machine with his credit card, jumped in his car and sped away into the storm.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Georgia pressed down on a pedal plugged into her guitar amp. The sound turned acoustic and she started to play the intro to When September Ends. Kirsten looked at her watch. The twinkling hands told her it was around 830. They had definatly been playing for a while. Kirsten was starting to get really mad at Sandy. Georgia looked at her every few seconds with less hope each time and it was killing Kirsten. She had to shrug her shoulders and mouth "he'll be here soon" which Kirsten couldn't guarantee he would be; and the chance of that happening seemed to be fading further away.

Georgia played and sung part solo for this song and it was simply just taking Kirsten away. Sandy was missing out on so much. As if they hadn't missed out on enough already, Sandy couldn't seem to seize the moments he had with her.

Leaving the girl he loved for work on one of the most important nights of her life; now where did that sound familiar?

Seth came over and handed Kirsten a Coke. "Thanks." She half smiled. Seth could see the sadness in her face. "Dad still not here?"

"Do you know if he was going anywhere, after seeing his client?"

Seth shrugged apologetically. "They've been up there for an hour, show'll be finishing soon."

Kirsten sighed. "Well he better get his ass down here fast."

--------------------------------------------------

"Move your ass!" Sandy shouted to his car. The wheels squeaked as they sped along the slippy roads. His digital car clock told him it was 20:41. He knew the show was almost over but was not ready to give up yet. He was determined to see at least one song of the show. He couldn't let Georgia down. He had to let her know he was gonna be there for her, that he was proud of her and that he loved her. He set this up. He had to be there.

"Shit!" he yelled as he came to a crossroads and a car whizzed past him. He slammed forward and back into his seat. He took a moment to breath. He looked right to left and there were no other cars so he took his chances and drove through the red light. He ignored his near crashing experience and picked up his speed again.

When he saw missed lights up ahead however he slowed down. He eventually came up to some police officers. "What's going on officer? I need to get through."

"Sorry sir." The soaked officer said. "There's been an accident. You'll have to go back, take a third left and take the long route to get to the beach."

"Can't I jus get through? My daughter's on stage now and I have to see her."

"Sorry sir I can't do that. If I let you through I'll have to let everybody through and there's no space for that."

"Please. I'll do anything." Sandy begged him but the officer looked right past him.

"Is that coffee?" The officer asked looking past Sandy to the cup holder. "Yes."

"Is it warm?" He asked. "Yes." The officer signalled Sandy to give it to him.

"Johnny!" The officer yelled down the street. "I'm gonna let one through!"

He took the coffee. "Have a good night sir."

"Thank you so much." Sandy said, carefully driving past a triple car wreck. There was a truck carrying logs, a small car and a range rover. He slowed down as he passed them. He turned and looked at the victims. There was a college guy and his girlfriend getting treated for a broken arm and stitches- he imagined their car was the small Ford KA. Beside the KA was the log truck. The driver was talking to an officer and seemed to be unharmed, except for maybe shock. Right in front of the bonnet of the truck was the Range Rover, black, upside down, crushed. There were two ambulances beside it. As Sandy passed he saw a stressed father and husband yelling at everyone as his 2 kids- a little boy and girl- and his wife where transferred on stretcher into the ambulances. From the amount of blood, the state of the car and the panic from the father/husband Sandy could tell he may loose everything.

"Man we just missed the concert!" he heard the college boy whine which made Sandy stop. "Shut up Josh!" The girl screamed as they walked away from the ambulance. "If my dad finds out that you were drinking while taking me to see Motley, you are so dead."

"Shut up!" The boy yelled. "You can't let them know I'm drunk! They'll send me away!"

The stupid kid was drunk. Sandy wanted to get out his car and tell him what an idiot he was for drinking and driving then drag him by the ear to an officer so they would send him away. He kept thinking how he could have lost everything that night Kirsten was in a crash. Like the father/husband just had. Sandy frowned. If Kirsten had caused an accident like this during her DUI what would he have done? If she had taken away that father/husbands everything would he have been able to forgive her?

Sandy sighed. Thank god he got out of his skin and told Kirsten how much she needed help and got her it. Now he needed to get out of here and show Georgia he could be a great dad. Before he lost everything.

-------------------------------------------------

The end of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" was great. Like Green Day Justin, Elle and Georgia really got the audience involved. As they played the riffs they got them to yell and silence and different points; the audience loved it. One final time Georgia brought her arms down by her side, silencing the audience and the band. They waited 5 seconds before playing again. Everyone was singing and jumping and screaming, the band were having a great time. Georgia would be having a great time only if Sandy was there. She had lost all hope in seeing Sandy as they were about to finish. Kirsten, Seth, Ryan and the girls could all see that. AS Boulevard finished everyone clapped and cheered and Kirsten checked her watch. For the 100th time that night she sighed. "For God's sake Sandy." The look on her daughter's face made Kirsten want to kill Sandy. Definatly no after party.

"Ok." Justin panted. "This is our last song…" He announced out of breath.

"Sandy where are you?" Kirsten said out loud her eye watching the door.

"And it." He panted. "Will be played _and_ sung by the one and the only Georgia McRoberts!" The crowd clapped. "Woo!" Justin yelled.

Georgia realised Sandy wasn't going to show up for her moment but decided try and make the best of things. She moved towards the centre of the stage with her guitar. She looked at Kirsten, Seth and Ryan all in a line. They all looked apologetic knowing it was important to her that Sandy was there but he had screwed up and there was nothing they could do about it.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sandy walk in. She grinned. Sandy smiled and gave her thumbs up. Kirsten turned and saw Sandy making his way down the stairs. She smirked and sighed, happy and relieved.

With all the most important people finally there, she started to play. "Another turning point the fork stuck in the road…" She sang casually but her voice giving off an amazing sound everyone silenced to hear. Sandy came up and put his arm around Kirsten. She grinned. "You were very nearly dead tonight."

"Honey you have no idea." Sandy smirked and they watched Georgia perform. "It's something unpredictable but in the end is right, I hope you have the time of your life…so take the photographs…"

"I can't believed I almost missed this." Sandy said softly.

"Well you'll be happy to know." Kirsten said. "Even though I could have killed you tonight, you are still invited to the after party. Sandy laughed pulling Kirsten in closer.

Georgia smiled as she sang and played watching her family. Seth and Ryan; her brothers and Sandy and Kirsten; her parents. She had never imagined to have been here, to have another family. And now she wished she had never resented them in the first place. She loved them and was so happy to be with them now, the feeling was indescribable.

She sung to them "For what it's worth it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable but in the end is right; I hope you have the time of your life."

She smiled uncontrollably as she played the bridge to the end. She let the last note ring out as the audience clapped. Justin and Elle came forward to the front of the stage but Georgia took off her guitar laid it down on stage and ran off into Sandy's arms. She grabbed onto him tightly, giving him a tight hug as the audience around her continued cheering. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Georgia broke from Sandy and hugged Kirsten who hugged her back firmly. "I am so proud of you." Kirsten said grinning.

Seth swotted her over the head so she came away from Kirsten. "Dudette Cohen, that was amazing!" Before Georgia could say thanks, Justin and Elle ran into Georgia and they all started screaming and jumping up and down. "We have got to do that again!" The three were screaming.

"Three words; us?" Kirsten smiled. Sandy frowned. "The Happy Family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok sorry for this slow update. Just took me a while to get this chapter started for some reason. I wont make the futerers slow I promise. Im starting to write 2 other fix as well. One angsty(does get fluffy) and one dramatic and fluffier.

If im writing in the write order, in the next chpter, you should see the return of a character which caused some disturbances between Sandy and Kirsten in season 2 which should be interesting…


	16. its not always rainbows and butterflies

This is for my friends; Charli, Rezvi-lina and Rachy-Racoon who I have finally sucked in 2 the OC! Haha you guys; I win! Lol this will sound wrong but I think I won with Mr Moffat and PJ too! Aaahhhh PJ. Will he ever rid of the beard?

Anywhos…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Georgia ran up to Elle's house. The two had become really great friends. After Elle was home from school, Georgia would go round to her house and vice versa. Next week Georgia was starting home schooling though, so they may have to spend less time together which Georgia hated.

She rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for Elle to answer. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey uh my uncle's here so…"

"Oh it's ok." Georgia said smiling although really feeling disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow" She said as she turned to leave.

"No wait." Elle yelled up to her mother. "Mum! Is it ok if Georgia stays for dinner!" When Elle's mum gave the ok Georgia came in and the two went into the kitchen. In the kitchen, her mum was setting the table while her little sister, Erin, was running around playing aeroplanes. "Erin sit down." Elle's mum ordered. "Justin! Get your backside down here now!" She yelled upstairs.

Elle's uncle, who was in the kitchen as well, turned around to Georgia and offered his hand.

Georgia smiled. "Hi I'm Georgia." Elle's uncle shook her hand and squinted at her.

"Sorry." He said. "You look almost identical to a friend of mine."

"I recognise you too…" Georgia glared at the man. "I know who you are!" She grinned excited. "You were in that picture with Kirsten…" She thought." Carter! Right?"

The man smiled. "Yeah that's me and who are you? An illegitimate love child?" He smirked.

Elle and Georgia looked at each other smiling. "Something like that." The two said in unison.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night back at the Cohen's house, Georgia ran into the house looking for Kirsten. "Kirsten? Kirsten?" She called out but there was no answer. She walked into the kitchen and Kirsten was sitting at the table on her phone to work.

"Julie calm down, I'll sort it out tomorrow. Ok, ok bye." She turned to Georgia. "Sorry sweetie did you want me?"

Georgia grinned. "You'll never guess who Elle's uncle is!"

"I'm hoping Johnny Depp but I think the odds are against me."

"Carter!" Georgia grinned.

That was the person Kirsten least expected to see or hear from ever again. She frowned. "Carter? Carter Noah Wylie?"

"No! Carter from the photo!"

"Carter Buckley?"

"Yes!"

"Elle McKenzie?" Kirsten really didn't want the past come back to haunt her. Not after the summer.

"Yes!" Georgia laughed.

Kirsten frowned. "Wow uh wait; how do you know this?"

"Oh he's staying at her house for the weekend. Something about..." She started to stammer. "A college room-mate getting married…or divorced, I don't know."

"Oh." Kirsten said turning quiet. She stood up and went to the fridge, getting herself a drink.

Sensing Kirsten was feeling a little awkward or troubled Georgia became confused. She thought they were just friends. Well that's what she had been told even though she suspected different but she didn't see Kirsten as the 'cheating' type. "Shouldn't I have told you?"

"Oh no it's fine." Kirsten half smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why do I get the sense you'd rather not have known?"

--------------------------------

Kirsten sighed as she and Sandy got ready for bed. Sandy was brushing his teeth while Kirsten was taking the extra cushions off the bed. Kirsten hadn't done anything wrong; she hadn't invited Carter back or even called or seen him so why did she feel nervous about telling Sandy?

"You'll uh," She smirked "you will never guess who Elle's uncle is."

Sandy laughed, "I hope it's not Johnny Depp." then continued to brush his teeth.

Kirsten smiled then took a breath. "No uh it's Carter." She waited for his reaction. He spat out his toothpaste and walked into the bedroom. "Really?"

"Yeah he's staying in town. For the weekend. Elle's house."

Sandy paused. "You want to go see him?"

"No, no!" Kirsten said immediately. Like a reflex. "I just…thought you should know. Before you ran into him or something."

Sandy nodded. "You can meet up with him if you want to."

Kirsten looked at him for a moment. "I can?" She asked shocked.

"Of course." Sandy smiled. "You were friends weren't you?"

Kirsten shrugged. "Well yeah but-"

"-Then you'll probably have a lot to catch up on." Sandy interrupted her. He walked into the bathroom and switched off the light.

Kirsten glared at Sandy musing, wondering what he was playing at as he climbed into bed. "So you are ok with me…having lunch with Carter…_alone_?"

"Whatever." Sandy said riskily but casually.

Kirsten frowned a little confused and angry. "Fine. Maybe I'll call him tomorrow." She said spitefully.

"Ok." Sandy said switching out his light.

"Fine." Kirsten answered bitterly, switching out her light.

---------------------------------

"Hey I thought we could hang today? You know at your house or the diner, maybe the beach?" Summer asked over the phone to Seth.

Seth was hesitant to answer. "Uh actually I was just going to hang around here with Georgia…before she plays tonight."

"Oh." Summer said upset.

"You can come round if you want." Seth offered. He didn't want to sound mean to Summer but he felt like being with Georgia for the day. Summer was relieved that Seth wasn't completely disowning her for his sister. "Yeah I um yeah." She answered. "Cohen?" She said stronger. "What's your deal lately? I mean don't take this the wrong way cause I totally get it, I do, but why do you always need to stay with her? You lived 14 years without her. Why can't you just give us the night? Why do you always have to be with her?" Summer knew she was maybe acting selfish but she thought Seth was more. There are two people in a relationship, and it's not just up to him when they would meet and what they would do.

"Because I almost didn't have the chance to have a sister." He answered. "I felt stupid for being angry and upset for losing something I never really had. And since she's been here, I've felt a lot better and I get to teach her all sorts of stuff. Sure, she looks up to me," Seth assumed, "I'm her big brother. But you know what?" Seth paused. "I look up to her a little bit too."

----------

Later that day, Sandy and Kirsten were both at home for lunch. The tension between them last night (or rather the bitterness from Kirsten) was no more…until now;

"Did you call Carter?" Sandy asked. Kirsten was surprised by Sandy, again. She thought he would have regretted saying she could see Carter and hoped it would have passed today.

"Not yet…you're still ok with this?" She asked and when Sandy casually said yes she felt a pit of anger bursting in her stomach. "I can't believe you." She said.

"Why?" Sandy asked. He sensed she was a little mad but assumed it was hormones; no other explanation. "Why are you mad that I'm ok with this?" He said, almost smirking.

"Because, Sandy, if things were the other way around I wouldn't be ok with it. If Rebecca asked you out to dinner, I couldn't stop you," Oh but she could, Kirsten thought. "But I would most certainly try."

"Well maybe I trust you more than you trust me." Sandy blurted out, getting a little frustrated.

"Of course I trust you Sandy," Kirsten said sincerely. "It's Rebecca I don't trust."

"So what are you implying? That I shouldn't trust Carter?" He asked and Kirsten said no. "For what reason?" He interrogated her.

"No reason." Kirsten said, realising what that must of sounded like. "I don't know. I just can't see why you aren't trying to stop me."

"Because I don't think I have to!" Sandy assumed. "You can see Carter."

"You know what fine;" Kirsten said spitefully. "I'll go call him now. Enjoy your lunch." She said storming out.

Sandy sighed and walked out after her. "Why is it that women always walk away from an argument?"

"I am diffusing a potentially volatile situation here Sandy." Kirsten warned him turning around.

Sandy mused. "So what you're really saying is women are trying to save men from women because you need us…"

Kirsten pointed her finger at Sandy. "When women find out how to pro-create" She paused. "And we will. You will be gone."

Sandy smiled knowing it would piss her off more. "Face it; you need us to survive."

Kirsten wondered how it was that they managed to reach such random arguments from their quarrels. "Apparently." She said, bringing the conversation back to what it was before. "And according to you men- the plural- is the optimum word in this situation."

Sandy threw up his hands. "Forget this; I'll be in the kitchen." And he walked away. "Good!" Kirsten shouted bitterly as she went and picked up the phone in the hallway.

In the kitchen Sandy lingered around, biting his thumb nail. He knew he shouldn't have done but he picked up the phone in the kitchen and eavesdropped into their conversation. "Hi Carter it's me…" When no one replied Sandy realised Kirsten had got his voicemail. "Georgia told me you were in Newport for a few days so I thought we could maybe catch up…lunch or something." She said hesitant. "Uh you know where to reach me. Bye."

Sandy hung up the phone before Kirsten could catch him. He banged the phone against his forehead. "Idiot!"

-------------------------------------------------

The night was going great. No more than great it was amazing! Even though Georgia had no one there to watch it was still great. The atmosphere in the club was so high because there was an 21st birthday party and all the party-goers were wild - and pissed out of their minds. Everyone made requests and their choices were pretty decent and Georgia, Justin and Elle managed to play almost all songs asked.

As the night was coming to an end, they played more chill out songs. There had been many desires for different love songs as most people came with their hunnies or met up with someone they liked.

As Georgia sang and strummed her guitar she looked over at Justin and caught his eye. They both exchanged admiring smiles before she turned to the mic again. Throughout their time together, Georgia and Justin had become very close. More than just friends, or best friends. Elle had noticed and become a little jealous but she had always been jealous of her brother anyway. There was definatly chemistry between them. It was clear that they should be going out but Georgia had held back; she didn't want to start something when she didn't know how long she would be there. IT was getting harder and harder to resist though; they flirted continuously without even realising it.

"…From this moment as long as I live I will love you," Justin had been watching Georgia play; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. "I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give," She looked at him and smiled then turned back to the mic for one powerful note hitter. "From this moment on...Oh-h!"

As Georgia started to play the electric guitar solo Justin stopped playing his bass and sped over to her, forcing his lips on hers. She was taken by surprise but kept playing. She kissed him back, grinning through the kiss. Everyone "woooo'd" as Georgia managed to play and kiss her new boyfriend at the same time.

She pulled away reluctantly when she had to. "You're the reason I believe in love." She sung masterfully. "And you're the answer to my prayers from up above." Justin walked back over to his spot and started to strum again. "My dreams…came true…because….of you…" She let go of her guitar and put her hands around the mic. "From…this…moment…" That girl could hit a note. If there was anything she was thankful for from Sandy, it was definatly her voice. Being up there on stage made her feel like she was standing on the bar in Cyotee Ugly.

All of a sudden she felt dizzy. They say love makes you feel weak in the knees but this was significantly different. She looked out into the audience squinting as they started to spin. She slowed down playing and eventually stopped singing as well.

Carter, who was watching from the bar, had noticed her looking wobbly he started to walk up to the stage concerned.

Georgia looked down at her hand as she could feel it start to shake. She tried to clench her fist but her hand kept shaking. "No…not now." When she realised what was about to happen she struggled to quickly get her guitar over her head. By the time she had it off her, in her hand, it was too late; she was already falling to the ground on the stage.

Carter ran up on the stage beside her, about to take control as she started to fit.

"Georgia!" Justin called out running over to her. "Someone call an ambulance!" Carter called out. There was calamity and alarm in the audience as they realised Georgia was fitting.

"It's ok Georgia. You'll be fine darling." Carter reassured her. Maybe tonight wasn't going to end as great as it had started.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten slammed into the reception desk, panting for air. "Georgia McRoberts. Our Daughter, She had a fit."

"Ah yes." The young, blonde receptionist smiled, looking at a chart. "Your daughter is in ward 1. Down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you." Sandy said, placing his hand on Kirsten's back and started to guide her away but the receptionist spoke up, causing them to stop. "The man who came in with her is waiting for you to arrive."

"Probably Justin or Jamal."

"Who's Jamal?" Kirsten asked.

"New manager for the Bait Shop." Kirsten turned to the receptionist and thanked her again before walking down a corridor. They were stopped by a doctor who had called after them. "Excuse me. Are you Georgia McRobert's parents?" He asked. Presumably the receptionist had directed him to them. They nodded. "Dr Kramer, I attended to Georgia when she came in."

AS Sandy continued to speak to Dr Kramer, Kirsten continued to wander down Ward 1 until she found Georgia's room. She walked in only to be shocked when a surprise guest was sitting at her daughter's side. "Carter?"

Carter stood up and smiled warmly at Kirsten when she came in. He walked forward to her with the intentions of a hug, or more, hopefully a kiss. Kirsten walked closer to Carter, she brushed past him going to her daughter's side. "What happened? Were you there?" she asked sitting down on the bed and stroking her forward, wiping strands of hair away from her face.

"Yeah it happened pretty fast." Carter said. "She just fell down on the stage. I don't think she hurt herself. You should ask Dr Kramer though, she knows all the science stuff."

"Yeah Sandy's uh…" She trailed off, looking at him and loosely pointing out the door. "So how's your job?" She asked.

"Oh it's good except the people aren't so great. Yeah just something about New Yorkers" Carter paused shortly "They don't have that unique or wonderful quality. They aren't as fun to work with." He smiled.

Kirsten ignored what Carter said, although she was flattered to she fake smiled but turned her head away. "So a daughter huh?" Kirsten giggled. "You want to explain that one to me?"

Kirsten laughed again. "I'm really not sure how to put it simply."

"Well, just so you know," Carter said, pacing forwards, "Of all the things I thought possible to happen in the OC, this was definatly at the bottom of my list."

Kirsten smiled and said confidently "Mine too."

Carter looked over Kirsten's shoulder to Georgia. "I should have guessed when I saw her. She's beautiful. Looks just like you." Kirsten blushed feeling awkward, relieved for a moment when he spoke again. She had never felt so lost for words in her life. She was worried about what may come out of her mouth. She didn't want to end the night with any more regrets. "I've been meaning to call you." Carter said. "I thought we could get together. Catch up."

Sandy walked up to the room but, on hearing Carter's voice, stopped himself from going in the room right away. Instead, he listened to them from outside.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kirsten said, looking up to Carter.

"You shouldn't hold back just because Sandy might not like it." Carter told her.

Kirsten shock her head. "Sandy's not putting words in my mouth Carter. This is me talking; I don't think we should." Sandy frowned outside. Didn't she want to meet up with him? If she didn't, why did she call him? He hoped this wasn't one of those things or games he didn't get again.

Carter smirked. "C'mon," he spoke friendly "I just saved your daughter's life. The least you could do is buy me a drink." Kirsten opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She really didn't want to see Carter but still didn't feel like she could turn him down.

Sandy sensed his wife felt ill at ease and so walked in. "Carter." He said cheerfully, as if he hadn't heard anything. "I heard you were in town."

Carter bowed his head slightly and smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"Right back at you and thanks for bringing Georgia in. Really, thank you. I should buy you a drink sometime or we could go surfing." Maybe misjudge a surf and cut his head off…

"Uh yeah, I may take you up on that." Carter said, starting to leave. "It was nice to see you again." He looked at Kirsten but she just gave him a blank expression. There was nothing there anymore. "Bye."

Kirsten stepped in close to Sandy. "You didn't have to do that."

"You never called him." Sandy smiled, relieved.

Kirsten grinned devilishly at him, rubbing her hands over his chest. "I can think of better ways to spend my nights." Kirsten slid her hands down his back and snuck her hands into his back jeans pockets and Sandy grinned as they kissed passionately.

"You know if you asked nicely I'm sure the nurse will give you a private room." A small voice, arose from the bed. They immediately pulled away rushing to one side of the bed when the realised Georgia was awake. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No. I don't think so. I feel fine."

"Well are you tired? You've gotta be tired. You should get some rest."

Georgia smiled. "I'm fine. Can we just go home?" Sandy smiled. "Yeah." He turned around and his smile dropped. He frowned and sighed. It could wait. He knew he needed to tell her but how could he? How could he destroy his daughter's one passion?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirsten walked into her bedroom, taking off her watch later that night. Sandy was sitting on the end of their bed dazed. "She's sleeping it off." Kirsten said. She walked over to her dresser and dropped her watch, and turned around to Sandy as she took off her earrings. "I think she'll be ok. Just tired you know." Sandy didn't move. "Sandy?" He still didn't stir. Kirsten walked round to him. She gently put her hand on his back and sat down beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

Sandy turned his head. "Uh what? Uh yeah yeah."

"You didn't hear a word I said." Kirsten said quietly. Sandy was silent again. She looked at him and pouted. He looked so sad and worried. Kirsten knew this would trouble Sandy. He was really petrified when he saw her fit and she sympathised with him having to watch her like that, completely helpless. But at the same time, she had to thank god he was there because, if he wasn't, who knows what would have happened.

"Don't worry; Dr Kramer said it was a one off thing. He will up Georgia's med and she should be fine. Probably just overexcitement."

Sandy kept his focus forward. "Dr Kramer said," He spoke sensitively "she thought the trigger may have been the strobe lighting."

Kirsten frowned. "Does this mean Georgia can't play anymore?"

"I don't see any other way." Sandy said defeated. "We got lucky tonight; next time she might hurt herself-"

"She's going to be so crushed." Kirsten said. "…but you're right." Kirsten sighed. She rubbed Sandy's knee reassuringly. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

Sandy shook his head. "No, no." He insisted modestly. "We'll do it together." Kirsten nodded slightly at him.

Sandy turned his head and looked at her for the first time yet. "I can't let anything happen to her. We've waited too long for this."

"I know." Kirsten said. She wrapped her arm round his shoulder and they leaned into each other. "I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Georgia laughed. Matthew always knew how to make her do that. As she spoke to him on the phone she realised how much she missed him, and everyone else she left behind. It wasn't as if, by talking to Matthew- whom she has had a crush on since they became friends when they were 9- she was cheating on Justin. It was just two best friends talking. And that's all they ever were, or would be. Despite Georgia's feelings Matthew couldn't return the feelings, vowing he knew her only as a friend. 'A guy with long hair' he told her. She laughed though.

"When are you coming home?" Matthew asked, begging her.

Georgia paused. "I don't know. I mean I've thought about it but…I just don't know. I'm having a lot of fun here."

"But I miss you."

"I know; I miss you too."

"Please come home. I need to see you."

"Matthew please don't make this harder than it already is. I can't say no to my family, you know that, and you're my family but so are the Cohens now." Matthew sighed defeated. He never realised how much he would miss her. He was bored after a week. Six later he was just depressed. He needed her around; unlike his other guy friends, he could trust her cause guys aren't as good as keeping secrets as girls are. They told each other practically everything.

There was a knock on Georgia's door an dKirsten popped her head through. "Matthew I've got to go."

"Ok, miss you. You'll call me later?"

"Of course. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

"Who was that?" Kirsten asked.

"Matthew."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, fine, hyper." She smirked.

"Well I told Mrs Skinner not to come today." Kirsten said. Mrs Skinner was Georgia's home tutor, for most things.

Later that morning, Kirsten and Sandy sat Georgia down at the breakfast table, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"So what's up?" Georgia asked.

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other. "It's about your fits…" Sandy started. "Dr Kramer thinks he may have found out what the trigger is." Georgia raised her eyebrows, acknowledging Sandy. "Flashing lights; from the TV, computer"

"Strobe lighting?" Georgia asked hearing these facts before. Kirsten nodded. She noticed the anxious looks on both her parents' faces. They looked apologetic. "You're going to stop me from playing aren't you?" She said her voice rising.

"We don't see any other way sweetie." Kirsten said.

"Not without getting you hurt again." Sandy continued.

"But I wasn't hurt. I'm fine." She emphasised.

"But you might not be next time. Look we just want what's best for you kiddo." Sandy told her.

"Best for me?" Georgia mocked. "Sandy, this is the only thing I'm good at. This is the only thing I can do around here."

Kirsten shook her head. "Georgia that's not true."

"Yes but it's _my _thing, _my_ freedom, _my_ trait. What's the problem? My meds have been upped, the lights won't make any difference." She argued.

"That is not how it works Georgia and you know it. They best thing we can do for you is avoid the trigger." Sandy said.

"So we can play without the flashing lights."

"We're not taking any risks Georgia, and that's the end of this conversation." Sandy raised his voice. He got up and walked away, frustrated but knew he did what he had to do. Georgia slammed her hands on the table. "This sucks bum!" She started to stomp off but Kirsten stopped her.

"Georgia" She said softly "Sit down." Georgia looked at her caring face and did so.

"We're just trying to do what's best for you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

Georgia sighed. "Oh I know. It's just not fair."

"How about a compromise?" Georgia looked up. "I will talk to Dr Kramer about a way to avoid lights triggering a seizure_ if _you go two weeks without playing."

"Two weeks!"

"That's the deal…It would mean so much to me Georgia, and Sandy. He's really worried about you you know."

Georgia paused. "yeah I kinda saw that." She sighed. "Alright fine. Two weeks."

"Good" Kirsten said. "And I will talk to Kramer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I am so so so sorry this chapter has been so late to be put up. I ended up putting two chapters together cause the first one was too short and I also started to write the next chapter at the same time so the next chapter will be up very soon for you, as an apology I guess so…in a long drained out sentence; sorry for the delay.

OC season 3 in 2 days! Not that I'll see it then cos I am in the UK but I can download:)

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing; there has been so many I can't credit but I will as from now on cos I really do appreciate it!

Hope you enjoyed! Send reviews please. Xxxxx kirstie


	17. title and registration

I found this and thought it fitted so well as Sandy and Kirsten's POVs, don't you agree?

**If I had my child to raise all over again,  
I'd build self-esteem first, and the house later.  
I'd finger-paint more, and point the finger less.  
I would do less correcting and more connecting.  
I'd take my eyes off my watch, and watch with my eyes.  
I'd take more hikes and fly more kites.  
I'd stop playing serious, and seriously play.  
I would run through more fields and gaze at more stars.  
I'd do more hugging and less tugging.  
Diane Loomans, from "If I Had My Child To Raise Over Again"**

--------------------------------

Hot! Hot! Sandy thought as he peeled the seal off the just delivered Thai. Georgia and Kirsten came carrying many bags in their hands- they had obviously been shopping hard.

"Ah! You are just in time! Dinner has just arrived."

"Great." Kirsten said smiling as Sandy kissed her cheek. Georgia went and dumped her bags in the family room and Ryan took Kirsten's bags and followed her out. "So did you have fun?" Sandy asked already guessing they had judging by the large grins smeared on their faces.

"They best day ever!" Georgia yelled through from the hall.

"And mum actually blew a day off work." Seth grinned cheekily nodding.

Kirsten pouted. "I'm not always stern."

"Shalom Father, do you agree with Mrs predisposed dogbody here?" Seth asked sarcastically.

"No I don't." Sandy answered grinning as he grabbed for some glasses out the cupboard. "Your mother can be quite flexible."

"Uh TMI." Georgia groaned as she walked back into the room. Kirsten loved taking time off to spend it with Georgia. Kirsten had a lifetime to work, but Georgia would only be young once.

"Can I help?" Ryan asked politely and Kirsten handed him the cutlery to set the table. "So what did you get up to today then?" Sandy asked.

"Oh we went shopping," Georgia said, ripping off another lid from a carton, "and then we drove to Berkeley."

"You never did!" Sandy sulked disappointed. "I would've loved to come!"

Kirsten felt guilty. They used to go up to Berkeley every now and again; for lunch and stuff…She knew she probably should've called him but…he was working, and it was kind of a girly day. "We were going to call you."

Georgia was grinning and jumping and very hyper. "We went to your college and I saw your old house and we ate at that cafe-"

"Strada!"

"Yes." Kirsten smiled. They used to go there back in college; it was a cute little diner. She was surprised it was actually still there. "Georgia pretty much knows every part of my life now." She continued smiling.

Georgia starting scooping up food onto her plate. "Sandy, aww!" Georgia beamed "I loved the story about how you proposed!" She giggled. "Rocked my socks!"

Sandy pulled Kirsten into his side by her shoulder. "It's gotta be mine too." Kirsten licked the sauce off her fingers smiling as Sandy kissed her cheek.

"Come on." Seth said. "Lets eat." As he headed for the table, Ryan brought over everyone's plates to the table, being the helpful son he was. "Oh mum, do we have any Branberry juice?" Seth asked. "We have it at school. Its water, flavoured water with Branberry juice added. Sweet." Everyone paused and glared at him.

Georgia frowned. "Whatever turns you on Seth." She said walking by him with her plate.

"No Seth we don't." Kirsten answered him, walking over to table with Georgia's drink. She stood behind her and placed the glass on the table in front of Georgia. "Here's your coke sweetie."

"Thanks mum."

There was a silence in the room. Sandy, Seth and Ryan looked at each other, then at Georgia. After a moment, Georgia realised what she just did. She looked up at Kirsten, speechless. Kirsten smiled. "What did you just call me?" Georgia stared at Kirsten not knowing what to think, do or say. She broke her only rule she made up for herself when coming out here; 'don't let Mrs Cohen replace mum'. She ran away from Kirsten, rushing past Sandy. "Oh Georgia." Kirsten sighed.

Ryan walked around Kirsten, touching her arm. "I'll go."

Kirsten sadly watched Georgia walk away. Before she married Sandy she had a few theories about bringing up children; now she had a few children, and no theories.

----------------------------------------

Ryan walked into Georgia's room. The first thing Ryan noticed was that she wasn't crying. She was sat on her bed holding her knees close to her chest. She didn't stir when Ryan walked in, Ryan didn't think she even knew he was there.

"Hey."

"…….I didn't mean to call Kirsten mum."

"You sure? Cos you wouldn't have done it if you weren't ready." God. Ryan sounded like his sex ed teacher.

Georgia thought a lot about what Ryan was saying. Everything seemed so…stuck in reverse. She knew Ryan had never called Kirsten mum, and he had been there over 2 years but she had only been there 6 weeks and she had. How did that seem right? Shouldn't he be calling her mum? "I…" Georgia stammered. "Don't know if you're right."

"Well is it so crazy?" Georgia looked up at Ryan finally. She thought maybe he wished he had called or did call Kirsten mum. He had every reason to. So what was holding him back? What was so crazy that stopped him?

"Even if I did mean it…I didn't think I would be saying it this soon- If ever." Georgia said, thinking about the rules.

-----------------------------------------

"I hate her Coop! I hate her!"

"Summer calm down." Marissa sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed watching Summer pace around frantically and ramble on about Georgia.

"She is so annoying! Ever since she got her Seth just wants to hang with her. He never has time for me anymore! In the last six weeks, I think I've only seen Seth a few times. And those rates are decreasing!"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "She's not that bad. Georgia's fun and she doesn't even realise how you're feeling. Neither is Seth. You should talk to him."

"Uh! When! Coop, I never see him anymore! All he wants to do is be with his pain in the ass sister" Marissa tried to warn Summer. "Summer…" But she continued. "I hate her. She drives me mad!"

"Summer…"

"And since when has Seth been so obsessed with his guitar? If he loves the guitar so damn much, why doesn't he just marry it?"

"Well I would but I'm afraid of how our kids would turn out like."

Summer turned around wide eyed. She found Seth standing behind him with a hateful look on his face. "Nice Summer." He said to her bitterly before storming out. Summer turned round to Marissa looking puzzled, Marissa indicated for her to go and she ran out, shoving past Ryan in the hallway. "Cohen!" She called out. Ryan raised his eyebrows at Marissa and made and 'eshk' face. Marissa rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Cohen!" Summer yelled, running down the driveway after him. "Wait!" Seth stopped and turned around, giving her an icy look. "I'm sorry."

"Is that meant to make everything ok?"

"I didn't even mean it! I like Georgia!"

"You don't convince me." Seth said spitefully, opening the car door. "No Cohen! I only said it because I'm mad at you. Not Georgia really…"

"Well what did I do?"

"You haven't done anything Cohen, that's the problem. I hardly see you anymore. I hardly feel like I have a boyfriend."

"What so you want me to ignore my sister so you can feel like you have a boyfriend?"

"I am not asking you to completely bunk off your sister I just want you to acknowledge me!" Summer was starting to get upset and Seth realised she was right. He shut they car door sighing. He walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. "Ok, I'm sorry" He said. "I promise I'll make time for us from here on out. Lots of time."

Summer looked up at him and nodded, half smiling.

-------------------------------------

"Everything was going so well." Kirsten whined, helping Sandy load the dishwasher after dinner. "We spent the whole day together and we've really gotten to know each other but she's been ignoring me since dinner."

"I'm sure she's just surprised by what she said." Sandy reassured her. "It was a big step for her and she didn't even realise she took it."  
"It meant so much to me Sandy, I just wonder if she meant it." She looked sad. Sandy stroked her arm. "Oh honey…" She looked up at him. "She meant it. Trust me; she'll be saying 'I love you' in no time."

Kirsten smiled and raised her eyebrows. "You think so?"

Sandy grinned. "I know so. From experience. I love you more everyday." He put his hands on her waist and she beamed. "I love you too." She said in a cute-sy voice.

"So what have you and Georgia been up to?" he asked.

"Oh!" Kirsten flinched. "I was actually supposed to help her with some Spanish homework tonight."

Sandy pulled Kirsten closer to him. "Well I'm no expert at Spanish but I do hear that kissing is the language of love." Kirsten slid her arms up to Sandy's shoulders. "Mmm. Care to indulge in a little conversation?" They bumped noses before kissing passionately. They moaned in pleasure as Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck pulling him into her; intensifying the kiss…

Unbeknownst to them, Georgia came down from her room to get a drink. Without realising Sandy and Kirsten were in the kitchen she walked in on them. She stopped and closed her eyes when she saw them.

Kirsten saw her daughter and reluctantly pulled herself away from Sandy who tried to follow her. Kirsten moaned trying to get away, not wanting to be seen 'with' him in front of their daughter.

Georgia looked at them. "Uh…I'll just dehydrate." But Kirsten stopped her from leaving. "What would you like?" She asked.

Georgia half smiled. "Orange juice is fine." Kirsten moved around the kitchen, getting it for her. Sandy picked up his beer. "We were just about to watch a movie."

_I could tell_ Georgia thought. "Wanna join us?"

Georgia looked at him. She nodded. "Yeah, ok. What you watching?"

"Notting Hill. Thought you might like it. Close to home." He grinned. _I'm from Edinburgh, SCOTLAND not England! _"That's nice." Georgia smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

Georgia sat herself down on the couch as Sandy put the DVD in the player and Kirsten brought in her orange juice. Sandy sat down beside Georgia, passing her the remote. "Ready?"

"Wait! Wait!" Kirsten said as she clambered over and sat sideways on Sandy's lap. She sighed. "Ok!" Georgia started the film. She knew how to work the electronical goods in this house more than Sandy or Kirsten. It really felt like her house. "Have you seen this before?" She asked.

"Only half way, I-Sandy," Kirsten interrupted herself, shifting. "Honey, can you move your belt?"

"Honey," Sandy said. "I'm not wearing a belt."

Georgia burst out laughing! "Your belt!" She clapped her hands as she rolled about on the couch laughing. Kirsten blushed bright red but Sandy grinned, giggling. He was surprised Georgia wasn't horrified by this. Sure he was embarrassed like hell but this entertained him more. "That-is-quality!" Georgia screamed through hysterics.

She couldn't stop giggling. "Does your penis have an off switch?" She asked.

"Georgia!" Kirsten shouted at her shocked.

Sandy grinned devilishly and raised his eyebrow. "You want Kirsten to check?"

"Sandy!" Kirsten screamed turning to him. He wasn't helping but Kirsten couldn't help but smile.

After a moment everyone had cooled down and Kirsten gave Sandy a sympathetic smile. "Why don't you get us some ice cream?" She asked. Sandy nodded and slid Kirsten off his lap as he stood up.

Georgia tried to hold back but she had to let it out. As Sandy passed she told him "No strawberries." Sandy grinned and winked back at her.

Georgia's head followed into Kirsten's direction. She looked at her and smiled. She felt like she had been there her whole life. Even though Georgia wasn't Kirsten's until she was grown, she knew Kirsten still loved her the same. Grown doesn't mean anything to a mother. A child is a child. They get bigger, older, but grown? What's that suppose to mean? In Kirsten's heart it didn't mean a thing.

The unusual thing was she hadn't been there forever. She felt the Cohens were a great gift of family life; that is to be intimately acquainted with these people she might never have introduce herself to, had fate not done it for her.

As Georgia looked at Kirsten she saw her eyes looking back at her. Kirsten had a slender, small body, but a large heart - a heart so large that everybody's joys found welcome in it, and hospitable accommodation. Maybe Georgia would permanently rent out a room. Georgia smiled.

"What?" Kirsten frowned slightly seeing her daughter stare at her. She could tell she was full of thoughts and she wondered what she was thinking.

She paused. "You suit it."

"What?" Kirsten asked.

"Mum."

Kirsten smiled softly. "You mean that?" She questioned.

Georgia waited, counterfeit considering. "Thinking I might." Georgia had no idea how much that meant to Kirsten. She didn't want to do something she would regret but Kirsten had to show consideration for her daughter.

"Sweetie I know things are happening so fast and I don't want you to do something you'll regret because I don't want to lose you again."

Georgia looked at her and smiled reassuringly. She then cuddled into Kirsten, resting her head on her stomach and lying down at her side. "You don't have to worry about that." Georgia said softly, promising her mum.

Each day of a parents' life they make deposits in the memory banks of their children and this would be securely locked in Kirsten's forever.

Kirsten stroked Georgia's arm, smiling widely, her eyes getting teary. She looked up and saw Sandy leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. He had been watching the whole time. He smiled at Kirsten, nodding and raising his eyebrows. This is just how he pictured what would happen when Georgia came.

It's not only children who grow. Parents do too. As much as they watch to see what their children do with their lives, their children are watching them to see what they do with theirs. Sandy couldn't tell his children to reach for the sun. All he could do is reach for it himself.

Two hours later, Notting Hill had nearly finished. Georgia had fallen asleep curled up against Kirsten who was also asleep, lying on Sandy's chest. Sandy was the only one awake. Seth and Ryan snuck in the door. They closed the door quietly and tiptoed through the hallway but Sandy hears them.

"And what time do you call this?" He said back to them. "It's a school night."

Seth whispered to Ryan. "You think he saw us?" Ryan walked in front of the couch in

Sandy's sight and apologised. Seth followed. "Just go to bed." Sandy said quietly.

"Aww Ryan wook at them all cudduwed up." Seth mocked in a baby voice. "Can we join too?"

"Shh!" Sandy hushed him. "You'll wake them up." Sandy just wanted them to stay how they were, forever. Kirsten stirred, moaning as she slowly woke up. "Bravo Seth." Ryan said sarcastically.

Kirsten was so tired she didn't even open her eyes. "Sandy…I have no blood in my legs." She mumbled. For two hours Georgia had been slowly cutting off the circulation between her stomach and legs. Sandy smirked and turned to Ryan. "Would ya mind kid?" He asked, knowing he couldn't get up himself. Ryan softly nudged Georgia off Kirsten, lifting her up enough so Kirsten could slid her legs free from under her.

"You didn't you ask me!" Seth asked offended.

"Son, I love you, but you have arms like Jello." Seth turned to Ryan and shrugged, not disagreeing.

Kirsten moaned and hid her face into Sandy's chest. "Come on baby, " Sandy said "It's time you went to bed."

"Mmm no." She said.

"Yes." Sandy said.

"No." She refused weakly again. Sandy smirked. "Yes." He scooped her up in his arms as he stood up. Kirsten shook her head turning into Sandy's chest in his arms. "No…"

"See ya in the morning." Ryan said lightly punching Seth's shoulder. Seth looked at Georgia sleeping, smiled and then went up to his room.

Sandy went into his bedroom carrying Kirsten. He laid her down gently on the bed. "I'll be right back." Sandy whispered in his sleepy wife's ear.

"Mmm nooooo." Kirsten whined limply grabbing his shirt. "Don't leave." She just wanted to fall asleep in Sandy's arms. "I've got to put Georgia to bed." He told her softly, wanting the same as she.

Kirsten looked up at him, her eyes very heavy. "Don't be long." She said quietly. Sandy kissed her forehead. "I'm roadrunner baby."

Sandy sighed happily. "Come on" He scooped Georgia up but she did not wake. "Time for bed kiddo."

He dropped Georgia on her bed carefully resting her head on her pillow. She turned on her side and curled up. Sandy smiled and pulled the covers over her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead then tucking the hair off her face. Sandy thought he should always kiss his children goodnight - even if they're already asleep. "Night sweetie. I love you."

He walked out, closing the door behind him. After he did, Georgia opened her eyes. "Love you too, dad."

Back in Sandy and Kirsten's room, Sandy came in and took off his jeans as he climbed into bed with Kirsten. He wrapped his arm around her waist, who was facing away from him. She placed her arm over his then locked her fingers in his. She brought her hand up to her lips and kissed him adoringly. Sandy nuzzled his face into her neck, muffling through her hair. He placed soft, loving kisses on her shoulder. Kirsten caressed Sandy's hand with her thumb as they lay in the comfort of each other. "I love you." Kirsten said.

"I love you too." Sandy gripped her tighter.

It killed Kirsten to see that Georgia had already grown up. But it would kill her quicker if she didn't.

**_This is dedicated to my best friend who, bless him, the belt-boner thing actually happened to. Thank you Mark and Jade for the inspiration. Or rather just Jade for inspiring Mark lol._**

**_Anyway, if some of you recognised the whole 'kissinglanguage of love' thing from a kandy fic b4, I wrote it into my own smut fic. I actually wrote it for this fic first but hadn't planned on posting. Just thought it was really cute. _**

_**I do not own Notting Hill or The Strada (café in Berkeley)**_

_**Thank you 2 sharkie2008, kursk, Cynthia B, Dogsbody, Panz, Jen, Jesse and brodyfan1 for your latest reviews and taking the time to write them.**_


	18. Reunion

**Firstly, I'd like to thank Panz, Dogsbody, CynthiaB, Kursk, Sharkie2008, kandy4eva, Lu78, Seas4shoes, Jemma-Grace, hug-me and Summer-dreams19 for their reviews and time. Secondly, to answer most of your general questions; yes I do know what is going to happen at the end but there is going to be some definite twists and turns inbetween. Starting with this chapter especially. That doesn't mean I'm done with this story yet; there is still a lot to tell…**

---------------------------------------------------

It was Harbour's Founder's day, so school was all out. Sandy and Kirsten decided to take a break as well and spend some time as a whole family. The Cohens, Georgia, Summer and Marissa all went down to the beach. Sandy and Georgia surfed for a short time while everyone else lay quietly in the sun. Except Seth, naturally.

Later Georgia and the boys and girls went to get some burgers from the kiosk and bring them back for everyone.

Whilst walking back, Georgia saw the clear distance between them and Sandy and Kirsten. She got an idea. "Lets race."

"You mean like run? In a bikini!" Summer mocked. Marissa also backed out but the boys rose to the challenge. This is why Georgia preferred having brothers over sisters; you could muck about with them and hit and tease and it'd all be a joke. But girls are too engorged in looking good on a beach to know what the water feels like.

"Ready...set...go!" They blasted off. As Georgia ran ahead, swerving in and out of people, Seth bumped into Ryan purposely trying to knock him over. Ryan staggered and ran into Seth but somehow, in the end, it was Ryan whose face was in the sand.

With Ryan out of the way Seth sped up to Georgia who was only slightly in front of him, 200 yards from Sandy and Kirsten.

He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her down and he ran ahead, winning. "Oh yes! The Sethmeister won!" He cheered holding his arms above his head like a real champion.

Sandy and Kirsten would have paid attention but a young woman had come over to ask for directions.

Georgia ran up behind Seth and jumped on his back unexpectedly. "No you didn't!" She yelled. "You cheated! I won!" She declared.

"I was first!"

"By cheating, cheater!" Seth swerved side to side trying to get her to fall off but he watched where her feet were flying. One lesson Seth had learned; a brother should never raise his hand to his sister. It leaves his groin unprotected. "I won! I won!" Georgia sang, laughing as she hung tightly to stay on. Seth was laughing too.

"Georgia?" The young lady asked. Seth stopped swaying and Georgia looked closely at her. She was surprised to see the lady here. "Mrs Chisholm!"

She slipped off Seth's back and stood in front of her teacher, both in disbelief the other was here.

"What are you…Right, I forgot about the hockey tour." Georgia said.

Mrs Chisholm smirked. "I'm surprised to see you here too." She had wondered where her pupil had been hiding for almost two months.

"Well I thought those rumours would still be circling round the school." Georgia smiled.

Seth cleared his throat. "Oh right, sorry, uh, this is Sandy and Kirsten Cohen they're uh my parents." Sandy and Kirsten smiled at each other. They were now Georgia's "parents". There had been a lot of firsts recently in they're family. All memorable.

Mrs Chisholm frowned. "I probably shouldn't ask."

Sandy smirked. "You know what's good for you." He said shaking her hand.

Georgia was happy with herself. It felt good to introduce the Cohens as family. "Yeah and this is Seth and Ryan, my brothers, and their girlfriends," She pointed backwards. "Summer and Marissa." They all wave and Seth solutes. "Everyone this is Mrs Chisholm she was, uh _is, _my PE teacher."

Kirsten offered her hand. "I don't know how parent-teacher relationships work in Scotland but here we call each other by first names."

"Sophie." She smiled, shaking Kirsten's hand.

"So where is everyone!" Georgia asked excited.

"In the coach; I'll bring them down huh? We can eat lunch here." Sophie turned to Kirsten. "Is that ok with you?"

"The more the merrier." Kirsten smiled warmly and Sophie walked up the sand.

"I get to see my friends! I get to see my friends!" Georgia sang dancing around.

"You have friends?" Seth asked sarcastically. What made everything perfect was ALL of Georgia's close friends were on the hockey team…unusually…but still, it was amazing! Bryony Gordon? 'Here', Steph Duncan? 'Here', Charlotte Lady-Rodgers? 'Here', Rachael Jankowski? 'Here' and lastly, Kellie Nicholl? 'Here'. It had only just occurred to Georgia that Kellie has the same maiden name as Kirsten's…

Kellie was the first person to run down and ahead of everyone else. She was team captain so hence the speed. Plus she was one of Georgia's best friends forever; that drove her to the bottom of the hill. They had known each other since they were 2; ballet classes. They went to the same nurseries and schools. They're the kind of best friends who are so alike in personality that they seem like one person duplicated. They also looked like one another. Georgia was born in California, of course, and Kellie in Scotland but their birthdays were also only a day apart. It seemed they shared everything…

Georgia ran up to Kellie and they embraced in a hug so fast they almost lost their balance. In everyone's life, at some time, their inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with a true friend. Both of the girls were grinning like they had hangers in their mouths and they laughed because they were so happy. "Kickz! I am so happy to see you!" Georgia cried.

"I've missed you so much Georgia!" Kellie screamed.

"Group hug!" Rachael yelled as she and her other friends ran around Georgia. The Cohens watched happily as they girls tugged between each other to hug Georgia.

When all twelve girls of the hockey team and made it down to the beach Georgia was going to introduce everyone but didn't know where to start. "Who's the man candy?" Kellie not-so-slyly whispered in Georgia's ear, looking at Ryan and Seth. "My brothers." Kellie laughed. "Oh." Then laughed again.

Kellie was one of those people who was a real laugh and above all, laughed at anything. She was definatly the funniest person Georgia knew. Everyone had to love Kelz; her laughter was infectious, she was mischievous, very thoughtful and loud but also the most caring person. She had it all. Georgia and Kellie were very playful around each other and once, the school even called their parents saying they shouldn't be allowed to spend time together. Like that would stop them!

-------------------------

"I imagine the one with the long sleeved T is Steph." Sandy said. He and Kirsten watched the girls play piggy-bag wars from a distance.

Kirsten stopped reapplying her sun cream and looked up. She saw Steph; the only girl without a bikini or costume on. She must have been hot but more than anything feeling awkward. "It's horrible to think that she has so much emotional pain going on, that she doesn't know how to handle, so she hurts herself instead." Kirsten said softly. "Take control of that. I just…I feel _guilty_." Kirsten frowned and turned to Sandy. "Is that weird?"

"No hunny, of course it's not." It's sort of wonderful; it shows you're a compassionate person," Sandy shifted on the sand, "and that's why I love you." He pecked her on the lips and she smiled. He sighed. "Unfortunately, self harming is a lot more common than you might think." Kirsten heard what her husband was saying and felt sadness travel through her. When Kristen found out about Steph she didn't know everything about her; she knew the basis of her reasons but not what, or if she does anything about it. Kirsten didn't judge her in any way. In Suriak, she met at least 3 people who had self harmed. Not necessarily being the reason they were in rehab but before as well; which goes to show troubles and pains from your past always haunt you.

"You do my back?" Kirsten snapped back to reality, and took the sun cream tube out of Sandy's hand and started to apply it to his back, shifting on her knees behind him.

"I just wanna hug this girl," Kirsten said. "But I don't even know her."

"Well you're a very huggable person." Sandy said and she smiled. "And a great masseuse."

Kirsten grinned and started to put more thought into what she was doing. She leant down to his ear. "Maybe I could give you a full session later?" She purred. "And those complimentary extras." Sandy grinned and Kirsten looked at him playfully, "Anything for my favourite client."

The girls had gone out onto the water. Georgia was floating on her surf board, Bryony and Rachael were in a dingy, Kellie and Steph were on body boards while Charlotte was on a lilo. Kellie saw Sandy and Kirsten on the beach from a distance. "Aww, wook at da witel pawents! They're so cute!" She laughed in a funny voice.

Everyone turned and saw what Kellie was looking at; Sandy and Kirsten briefly kissed then banged against each others foreheads, rubbing their noses together. Georgia sighed. "The cuteness doesn't last long. Believe me; if you could hear what they were saying…" The girls saw Sandy and Kirsten mouth 'I love you' to each other and they all 'aww-ed'. Georgia rolled her eyes.

"Outta my way!" Kellie splashed around. "I'm stealing them!" She laughed.

"Shut up Kickz! You're here to see me, remember?" Georgia smirked.

Kellie paused. "Who?" Then laughed.

"Go on, ask whatever you want; I know you've been wanting to." Georgia said to her group of friends.

They all looked between each other. "When are you coming home?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know." Georgia told her.

"But you are coming home right?" Kellie asked.

"Aye I-I-I…just…"Georgia stammered. "Don't know when yet."

"Don't' you want to come home?" Rachael asked.

"Yes but every time I think about leaving the Cohens, it makes me want to come home less."

"What about your mum thought? You cannae just leave her in Scotland." Bryony said.

"I know but it's as if since I've been here, she feels less like a mum and more like a friend. Sandy and Kristen _feel_ like my parents."

"I ken but that just could be because of everything that happened with your dad." Steph pointed out and she was right, Georgia knew. She never had a father figure which is why Sandy meant so much to her. "Aye you're right. My 'dad' dying does have a lot to do with it. I've always felt like there was something missing, you guys know that."

"You can't use the Cohen as an escape to your life back at home." Rachael said.

"I'm not. I'm not." Georgia refused. "I'm not using them and I'm not running away."

"But I could see why you would, you ken?" Kellie said. "This place is immense!"

"They seem w-e-l-l looooooooooooaded!" Bryony added.

Georgia looked directly at her friends. "I think there's more to providing for a family, than money."

"Blood is thicker than water, and family is what matters most." Charlotte said who was very close with her mum.

"Whether it's your relatives or just adults you trust." Steph added, who wasn't so close with her parents.

Georgia sighed heavily. "I'm just trying to think of ways that would make it possible to have both of them in my life."

"You can't be in two places at once Georgia," Rachael said, "you're not my mother."

"I know and I thought I could come out here and make things work but ugh…" When Georgia came out here she actually had no idea where things would lead. Would she even like the Cohens? When would she come home? Now it wasn't a question of 'when would she come home' it was, how long could she stay? "I don't know what I can do." Half of Georgia wanted to leave, half wanted to stay. Half knew she had to leave, half knew she had to stay.

"Why do you have to stay out here anyway?" Kellie asked. "You did what you came to do; you met your "real" family, why can't you just come home?"

"Because it's not as simple as that; I love them. I love the Cohens. I love having a dad, and brothers and future sisters-in-laws and nieces and nephews and all these other possibilities that I don't have back in Scotland."

There was a pause. "But don't you miss everything you have back home?" Steph asked with sincerity.

"Yes, of course. I miss you guys and my mum a lot and I think about her all the time but I am just so full of emotion I just don't know what's best for me right now."

"Georgia, hunny, you gotta make a choice." Bryony said.

"Bryony's right." Charlotte paused. "That sounds weird." Bryony glared at her. "The point is, you can't keep stalling."

"But whatever I do someone is going to get hurt."

"Forget about what we want, what Helen wants and what the Cohens want. What do you want Georgia?" Rachael asked.

"Who do you want to live with?" Kellie asked.

Georgia looked down the shore and saw Sandy and Kirsten walking hand in hand along the waters edge. They walked past Seth and Ryan who were splashing each with the water and just being brothers. She smiled but frowned. The odd thing was she could see herself in both of these scenarios; walking down the beach with her mum and dad after a huge lobster meal or something, taking photos of the sunset, maybe. But also horsing around with her two brothers; in the sea or at home or anywhere. Mocking, hitting, playing.

But the troubling thought was she couldn't see herself back in Scotland.

"Friends or family?"

-----------------------------

From the shore, Georgia walked up to where the adults had been but only saw Kirsten up ahead of her. She had her arm around Steph who was crying. Kirsten saw Steph crying and walked down to them, taking hold of Steph.

"What happened?" Kirsten asked motherly. She noticed Steph had a large gash on her forehead and was bleeding. "I hit Steph with my board." Georgia said guiltily.

Kirsten took Steph in her grasp and sat her down on the deck chair. "Do you feel dizzy or does it just really hurt?" Kirsten asked.

Steph was still crying. "It really really hurts." Steph wiped her eyes with her hands.

"Oh sweetie watch," Kirsten said taking Steph's hands "You'll get salt water in your eyes." Kirsten took a towel and dried Steph's hands and eyes with it. Steph's sobs become weaker and she was just sniffling.

"I'm just going to clean your gash out ok?" Kirsten told Steph caringly. "I'll be as gentle as possible." Kirsten dabbed Steph's forehead gently with a tissue. Steph flinched. Georgia was racked with guilt. She didn't even realise Steph was beside her when she tried to catch that wave. She should have looked around her, Sandy always told her that but, there seemed to be a lot more people in the water during the day compared to first thing in the morning.

"Ow yeah, you have yourself quite a gash there…If the boys kissed it would the pain go away?" Kirsten asked smiling. Steph's head was killing her and she honestly wasn't thinking about boys right then. She shook her head. "No!" Kirsten said amused. Kirsten put the tissue in a plastic bag and grabbed a small towel. "Georgia could you pass me the ice?" She asked. "Ok." Kirsten said wrapping the ice inside the towel. "Hold this to your head. You don't want to look like the hockey ball got stuck to your head." Steph smirked, stopped crying now completely.

"Now…" Kirsten carried on. "The lesson learned today is…Georgia is a crappy surfer." Steph laughed and so did Georgia, now at ease that her friend was ok.

Kirsten grinned. "There's that beautiful smile I wanted to see. I knew it was there somewhere." Steph smiled bashfully. She wasn't so used to getting this kind of care and compliments from parents before. Certainly not her family. "You know what I find helps to heal pain? Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia." Kirsten smiled; she remembered Georgia saying that all her friends loved Ben and Jerry's but they didn't get the great selection of flavours in Scotland. "I'll get you some." Steph thanked Kirsten as she went behind the deck chairs to get some money.

Georgia shifted to kneel in front of Steph. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." She kept apologising. "Are you ok?"

Steph whispered. "My arm hurt so badly." Georgia's eyes went wide as she looked at Steph. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to help her but she didn't know how. Not without everyone else seeing what Steph couldn't let anyone else see.

Georgia was very protective of Steph; she would always make sure no one else would find out about her self-harming. When they got changed for PE, she would stand in front of her as she changed her t-shirt; covered for her when people asked about her and was always there for her. To talk to. Georgia felt she had to make up for all that since she had been away and she had already blown it by whacking her in the head with a surfboard.

Luckily Kirsten overheard slightly. "Here sweetie." Kirsten said kindly passing her Sandy's (and her!) Berkeley hoodie. "Don't want you to get cold sitting around."

Steph looked up and her and smiled. "Thank you." She said. As did Georgia.

-----------------------------------------------

"Is it worth it? Let me work it. I put my thing down, flip it and reverse it!" Georgia, Kellie, Bryony, Steph, Charlotte and Rachael all sang. They stood in a line dancing up the beach, banging each other's hips as they went. "It's your biti-biti-biti yeah come on" That's what they sang anyway. Missy Elliot played it backwards and that's what it sounded like on her cd. "It's your biti-biti-biti yeah come on. If you got a big" They all pointed to Charlotte who made a roaring sound to cover the elephant "Let me search it. To find out how hard I gotta work ya! It's your biti-biti-biti yeah come on! It's your biti-biti-biti yeah come on!"

The girls all laughed as they finished singing, almost at the top of the beach. "All the small things." Bryony sang.

"Oh no, we're done." Georgia told Bryony and she stopped.

They sat down at this huuuuge deck table at the top of the beach where the teachers; Mrs Chisholm, Ms Skinner and Mr Potter also sat with Kirsten and Sandy. The adults at one end, the kids at the other. At first it was like a 5 year olds birthday party, everyone wanted to sit next to Georgia. She laughed about it. There was a barbeque and as the sun started to fall from the sky, a large fire lit the air.

The adults talked and the kids gossiped. The girls were very happy listening and talking to Seth and Ryan as well as everyone else. "But you said 'I understand'" Ryan said to Seth.

"Ryan, when I say I understand, it doesn't mean I have the same opinion. It doesn't mean that I understand. It doesn't even mean that I'm paying attention."  
"Then why do you say it?" Charlotte asked.   
"It makes people happy and that's what I'm all about." Seth said and the girls giggled.  
"I would rather that you'd be honest with me. You are my brother after all." Georgia said straight from the shoulder.  
"I understand." Seth smiled and the girls all laughed.

"Is there somewhere around here where I can get a phone card?" Mrs Chisholm asked.

"Uh yeah, I think so." Kirsten said turning to Sandy.

Sandy nodded. "Yeah right round the corner there, there's a bistro, right beside that."

Sophie smiled. "Oh thanks. I've been dying to call home. First time I've been away since I got married."

"Oh when did you get married?" Kirsten asked getting involved. Sandy rolled his eyes slyly. Here we go again. Women, Kirsten especially, got very interested in weddings and babies. Something hormonal he guessed. Like she would say "we need to talk" but she really meant "I need to complain". And "I want new curtains" also meant "and carpet and furniture and wallpaper." And finally "All we're going to buy is a soap dish" goes without saying "We're also stopping at the cosmetic and shoe department. I need to look at a few purses and these pink sheets would look great in the guest bedroom and did you bring your credit card?" Sandy sighed. Women.

"August 17th; 2 months." Sophie said smiling.

"Well congratulations." Kirsten said. "It's always hard being away for the first time. Especially so far away."

"The first time Kirsten and I went away without Seth," Sandy said, "She came home pregnant with Georgia." The adults all laughed.

"Mingin." Georgia said blankly.

"Stunnin!" Bryony shouted!

"Hairy" Charlotte mused.

"Oh he's well fit!" Kellie said. The girls were looking at a group of about 10 college guys who just started playing volleyball on the beach and giving their blunt opinion.

"Georgia, you shouldn't judge guys like that." Seth joked.

"I understand." She smirked before giving a round of high fives to her laughing friends.

"How do you know if a man is sexually satisfied?" Mrs Skinner asked after having a few too many. Apparently teachers are allowed to drink on school trips.

"He's snoring." Kirsten said before getting an elbow-ing from Sandy.

"Julie?" Kirsten frowned as she saw the red head get out of her car and walk up to them.

"Who's Julie?" Mr Potter asked, seeming quite interested.

"The instigator of hell." Sandy answered sardonically.

"Julie what are you doing here?" Kirsten asked.

Julie put on a fake smile. "Well I was just in the neighbourhood I thought I would come over and say hi to the people I love."

"And they weren't home?" Sandy asked sarcastically.

Julie glared at him. "For your information Sanford, I have had a very demanding day. Caitlin's horse died and I had to go to the morgue with her."

"Oh Julie I'm sorry." Kirsten said benevolently.

"You know, I've been allergic to cats all my life, but at the pet morgue, nothing. Turns out I'm not allergic to dead cats." Julie said smiling.

"Then you should definitely get one." Sandy told her.

"Mrs Chisholm?" Bryony called up the table. "Are there snakes in California?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"You have nothing to worry about kid. Nothing poisonous here." Sandy assured her. "Kirsten's petrified of snakes and things so I had to make sure of that."

"Oh yeah I have a fear of all things that crawl on their belly." Kirsten said. "Snakes and worms and sometimes my husband." She said placing her arm on Sandy's. Everyone laughed. Maybe Kirsten had British humour because she managed to get Georgia and her friends to laugh more than her boys or Sandy.

"Mum can you pass down the barbeque sauce?" Georgia asked Kirsten. The table fell silent and Georgia's friends and tutors all looked at her. She hadn't realised what she had done. Came out naturally every now and again. She'd only just started to get used to saying it herself. "What?" She asked, seeing everyone stare at her. Her friends all looked to one another. "Nothing…" They said softly. Georgia sighed shortly, sensing her friends judging her move.

-------------------------------------

As they packed up their days stuff, Georgia's friends big mouthed about her choices out here in Newport.

"Doesn't she realise how selfish she's being? I mean leaving Helen at home like that; just waiting for her?" Charlotte said.

"I ken and us! I've missed her so much!"

"Yes Bryony we did notice that." Rachael said. "You started crying the day she left…an hour after she left."

"Aye and that's without knowing she would be away for this long!" Bryony whined back.

"I agree." Kellie said. "I'm trying to be supportive for her but this has been going on way too long."

"I'm barely hanging on here!" Bryony shouted again.

"And what about Sandy and Kirsten? They're the adults here, they should know better." Kellie said.

"She has to come back soon. She has to." Charlotte said.

"Uh guys." Steph interrupted them. They all silenced and turned to Steph. "Look." She said nodding her head along the beach in front of her. The girls turned. They saw what Steph had been watching. Georgia had grabbed Seth's mobile out his hand and he chased after her. She ran around Ryan laughing as she tried to dodge Seth. Accidentally, she stood on Ryan's foot and he started to go after her as well. She ran up to Sandy and Kirsten at the tables, hiding behind her dad. She stepped up on the table and held her hand up high in the air, hovering the phone above Seth's head. She laughed as he tried to jump up to catch it. Eventually, he did manage.

Sandy took Georgia's hands as she jumped down onto the sand. Kirsten said something to Georgia that the girls couldn't quite make out but she walked over to her and started to help her pack away. She unexpectedly, but what looked like naturally, gave Kirsten a sideways hug that developed into a tight hug. Kirsten kissed her forehead and they shared a warm smile before going back to what they were doing.

Steph shook her head. "I don't think she's ready to come home yet." She said softly. The girls silenced all knowing she was right but disappointed.

"Well Seth and Ryan aren't that bad." Charlotte stuttered. "They seem really cool."

"Yeah and Sandy and Kirsten do seem kinda nice." Rachael mused.

"They are." Steph said convincingly. "Especially Kirsten; she's really sweet and kind. I'd switch places with Georgia if I could." Steph meant that.

"She's really pretty as well." Bryony said. She always pointed out the fit guys and the pretty girls; or the ugly guys and the fat girls. Even though she was tubby herself.

"Aye and I think it's great that Georgia has a dad now, you ken? I mean Sandy's sound as." Kellie said smiling. "At least he doesn't wear patterned trousers like my dad." She giggled.

The girls put an end to their talk for a while to think. "Are we really doing this?" Kellie asked. "Are we really gonna let her stay?"

"It doesn't look like we have a choice." Steph said.

"But I want her to come home!" Rachael whined.

"Believe it or not Rach," Charlotte said. "The world does not revolve around you."

"Are you calling my mum a liar?" Rachael asked.

"We should have tried harder to get her to come home today." Kellie said. "Truth is; we did the worst fecking job ever." Kellie said laughing.

"Yup, she's no further home than when we arrived here." Steph said.

"Maybe we're supposed to suck at this." Charlotte mused.

"It's our punishment for playing the insane game." Rachael agreed.

"Well we still have the rest of the night don't we?" Bryony pointed out.

"Ok we want to get Georgia wanting to go home so bad there's a luggage tag on her wrist by the end of the night." Kellie said smirking.

"Guys we love Georgia, and she loves us and all we should want is for her to be happy, even if that means we're not a part of it" The girls stood watching Georgia knowing Steph was right.

"Ugh!" Bryony groaned. "This sucks bum!"

After Georgia jumped off the table Kirsten asked her if she was going to be ok. "Yeah I'm fine." Georgia said unconvincingly. "Just having to say goodbye again you know? The hardest thing to say to your friends that you love." Georgia smiled sadly. Kirsten pulled her into a hug and rubbed her arm.

"You'll be fine" She said. "You still have msn and you know you can call them anytime you like." Kirsten said.

Georgia smiled. "Just the thought of being in this family tomorrow is enough to get me through today." Kirsten pulled her into a tight her assuring her everything was going to be ok.

------------------------------------

Since Georgia was a kid, she had been able to sleep through anything; storms, sirens, you name it. Last night, she didn't sleep at all. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends.

The last thing Steph said to her kept replaying in her mind. _"You may regret what you do but you'll regret what you don't do more."_ Was she right? Seeing her friends made her so confused. She loved the Cohens so much now and was having just as much fun with them as she was her friends. She didn't ever imagine she would let herself get so close to them but she had and now she couldn't imagine living her life without them; _2 brothers, a dad_ and a mum she could trust even though she had minor flaws- but she could see past those flaws.

But she couldn't live with out her friends either, nor Helen. Was Helen still her mum though? Georgia thought she always would be but now she thought of and even showed that Kirsten was her mum. If she went home what would she call Helen? She would be insulted if she didn't call her mum but it would also be a lie if she did.

Despite this, Georgia still wanted to go home. So what if she didn't know what was to come. She was scared but good scared; like when she came out to meet the Cohens scared and calling Sandy 'dad' for the first time scared.

She rolled her head over to the side. Her clock read 7:02. The school coach left for the airport at 7:30. Georgia was fast on her roller-skates. She decided she would make it, and she would go.

She skated as fast as her blades would go. The California sun blinding her as it cascaded on her face. She looked at her watch, which she never normally wore, she wasn't a watch person really, and it read 7:28. She panted and looked ahead of her; the bus would be just around the corner. She had to make it.

She whirlwinded into a halt as she saw the bus parked on the road in front of her. The last girls were getting on. She dribbled backwards down the bus looking up through the windows, she finally saw Steph. She picked up a pebble and threw it lightly up at the window to catch her attention. When Steph saw her she went to the front of the bus and got off.

"I'm gonna do it. I think I'm gonna do it." Georgia said smiling. "I think I'm gonna come home." Steph grinned widely and embraced Georgia in a tight hug.

"How soon?" Steph asked.

"Soon before, I changed my mind again." Georgia said.

--------------------------------------------

One thing, to clarify, Kellie Nicholl _is_ a real person- not a play on names. So in my disclaimer I do own you Kickz lol. Kellie helped me with this chapter in parts and she is just a great friend so I guess I rewarded her with, what I would like to call, a guest starring role. And I can do that cos, I'm the director and she is my prop. But we didn't base the real Kellie on Georgia's version of 'Kellie'. She was basically the title and description but that was it.


	19. Give Me NoMorePain

**Firstly, I hope none of you thought I was trying to make you perceive Scotland as a terrible place because its really not, and I can say that with all honesty because I live here - Edinburgh, capital, great touristy things, look it up, bring your money to our city:) - and I love living here! **

**And thank you for reviews from; kandy4eva, Lu78, hug-me, Sharkie2008, Kursk, beautifulmadness, CynthiaB, dogsbody, xkandyfanx! I appreciate you taking your time for doing that!**

Give No More Pain:

Beep. Beep. Seth ran in the kitchen. "Good; my porridge is ready."

"Nope." Georgia said. She picked up her phone and read her text. _Hey baby we shuld hang 2day. Hear 'Red Eye' is meant 2 b gd. mayb catch tht & a pizza? Luv u xxx tb'. _"Just Justin." Georgia smiled.

"Morning infantiles." Sandy greeted the boys and Georgia as he entered the kitchen. He strode over to the kettle pouring himself some hot coffee.

"How was surfing dad?" Georgia had a late night so couldn't make surfing that morning which was disappointing for everyone.

"Good, Great" Sandy said imitating the sky-scraping height of the waves with his free hand.

"Has mum gone to work already?" Seth asked.

Sandy swallowed his coffee. "No, she's not going today"

"Ah she's still feeling groggy?" Ryan asked concerned.

"Yeah." Sandy said drainily. "I think she's running herself a bath."

Kirsten trudged in. "Morning." She looked pale and sweaty, Georgia thought, she was worried.

"Honey I thought you were running yourself a bath."

Kirsten groaned. "Need water."

Georgia stepped up. "I'll get you some." Kirsten mouthed 'thank you' at her and weakly smiled. Seth put his hand to his mother's forehead; Kirsten closed her eyes, obviously feeling lethargic. Seth snapped his hand back. "Geez mum, you're boiling!"

"Have you taken anything?" Ryan asked.

"Aspirin." Sandy answered.

"It's amazing. Mum's lips didn't even move." Georgia said.

"Neurofen?" Seth asked.

"I here that's good." Sandy nodded.

"But not on the stomach." Ryan cringed.

"No." Sandy and Seth said in agreement.

"Maybe you should just take a high fever pill?" Seth suggested.

"Yeah that'll take your temperature right down." Sandy said, seeing eye to eye with Seth.

"But bring up the stomach." Ryan pointed out again.

"So maybe you just wanna take a bath?" Seth shrugged.

"Freshen up…" Ryan continued.

Whoa! Georgia looked in disbelief and shock. So many questions… No wonder Seth rambled so much.

"Yeah you should lie down, get some rest." Sandy said passing the water along to her. He hated to see Kirsten sick. If he didn't have a major client coming, he would have stayed home to look after her all day. But Georgia was home schooling so she would at least be at home. "You didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh I'm sorry did I keep you awake?" Kirsten apologised sincerely.

"You both do like hell hit ya." Seth said, a little too honestly.

Kirsten glared at him expressionless. "Well I feel inspired; I think I may go and throw myself under a train." And she left with her water.

"What's wrong with her?" Ran asked under his breath.

"I don't know son." Sandy said. "She's had a bad stomach cramp all night and the fever came on this morning."

"She's not pregnant, is she?" Georgia asked.

"No." Sandy answered. Then paused, questioning himself. "…no!"

"She's going to be alright though?" Georgia said.

"The Kirsten never gets sick." Seth said. "Good" Georgia said. "Excuse me; I need to finish my homework before school starts." She left the kitchen and went across into the study beside Sandy and Kirsten's room.

"She is going to be alright?" Ryan asked, checking.

"Yeah. Probably just a bug." Sandy said shaking it off. All of a sudden there was a crash from the living room. Sandy and the boys exchanged worried glances then ran out. They saw the glass of water, in pieces on the floor then Kirsten; she was standing with one hand on the wall and the other clenching her stomach. It was obvious she is in dire pain.

"Kirsten?" Sandy said softly.

Kirsten bent over and started to gag. She looked like she was about to throw up. But, to everyone's horror, she coughed up blood.

"Oh God, Kirsten!" Sandy said running over to her. He puts one hand on her back and the other on her front and gently pulled her to the floor. "Come on baby, sit down." Seth and Ryan stood across the room in shock.

Georgia ran through. "What happened?" She saw the water on the floor then her eye line rose up to see Kirsten. Georgia looked in fear and disbelief. "Kirsten…"

"Is that?" Seth gulped.

"Blood." Ryan answered quietly.

Kirsten started to sob. "Oh God Sandy it hurts." She curled up holding her stomach. "It hurts. It hurts."

Sandy pulled her in closer. "Seth!" He shouted panicking "Call 911!" Seth froze. "Now Seth!" Sandy screamed at him.

Ryan pulled Seth away into the kitchen. "I'll get her some more water." Georgia said her voice shaky.

Kirsten wept again. "Sandy it hurts!"

"I know baby."

Kirsten crossed her left arm across Sandy, wrapping her body around his. "Make it stop." She begged. "Make it stop-ah!" She threw herself back.

"What, what!"

"My stomach." The strain of stretching caused more excruciating pain in her stomach. "I think I'm dying."

Sandy turned to face her. "You're not dying Kirsten." He feared what could be wrong though. He didn't know so he couldn't promise her anything. What if Georgia was right? What if she was pregnant and there was something wrong with their baby? That would break Kirsten; to lose another baby. Even though they found out it wasn't their baby, it still happened and it still hurt. "Here." Her lifted her limp left arm over his shoulder, tucked his right arm under her legs and scooped her up. Kirsten screamed in pain as Sandy stood up. He ran over to the couch quickly and carefully placed her down. "Sorry baby."

Georgia rushed through when she heard Kirsten scream. "What's going on?"

Kirsten rolled onto her side, clutching her stomach and moaning and crying. Sandy felt her dripping forehead. She must have been over 100 degrees. "I'm gonna get you a wet cloth." He got up and ran into kitchen and Georgia rushed past him to Kirsten.

Oh god, Georgia thought as she looked at her mum. "Come on Kirsten face me." Georgia pulled her back over gently. "Face me." Kirsten groaned as she moved. "Here mum, try to drink some water." Georgia lifted up Kirsten's head and helped her drink. She took a sip but then pulled back shaking her head. "No, no, I can't." Kirsten refused.

Kirsten rolled back onto her side shrinking into a ball. Georgia sat on the couch beside her, rubbing her back. "I'm hot…" Kirsten said faintly.

"I know." Georgia said sympathetically. "Hang on; Sandy's getting you a wet cloth."

Seth and Ryan rushed back in. "The ambulance is on the way."

"How is she?" Ryan asked, Georgia looked at him getting and little choked up as she shook her head.

Seth bent down on the floor in front of Kirsten and took her hand. "You're going to be ok mum." He tried to reassure her. Kirsten closed her eyes and started to throw her head from side to side. "I want mum!" She called out. Seth exchanged a confused look with Georgia and Ryan. "Uh, mum…"Seth said softly. "Grandma can't be here right now."

"I want mum!" Kirsten shouted then gripped at her stomach again screaming.

"Mum, calm down! You'll hurt yourself!" Georgia told her. She couldn't stay here watching her anymore. Not without any answers. She ran in the kitchen looking for Sandy. "Sandy! Sandy, she's hallucinating."

Sandy frowns at her as he runs tea towel under cold water. "What?"

"She's asking for her mum." Georgia said quietly.

Sandy switched off the tap and headed into the living area but Georgia put her hand on his arm to stop him. "What's happening to her?" Georgia asked, welling up.

Sandy shook his head. "I don't know but I hope the ambulance gets here soon."

-----------------------------------------------

**I know this was a short chapter but the last one was long and I'm posting the following one soon and well, I like to keep people in suspense .**


	20. chance at heaven

Phew! Overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got this time round, and in 2 days! So I am going to thank and credit the following for reviewing and I'm very grateful. It's nice to know I'm creating an impact. So hug-me, lu78 sharkie 2008, kikicohen, dogsbody, cynthiab, xkandyfanx, socalgirl3, kursk, jemma-grace, waters, kikistrain thank u so much and my m8s kellie (luv ya hunni!) and pops(stop bein so blonde!)!

--------------------------------------------------

"What's happening?" Ryan asked walking quickly up to Sandy. He was pacing around outside Trauma 1, where Kirsten had just gone in and Georgia stood beside him. They rode in the ambulance together while Seth and Ryan took the car.

"Do you know anything yet?" Seth asked quickly.

"No, no she just went in." Sandy said.

"We called Julie." Ryan said. Kirsten would've had to call anyway to say she wasn't coming in for work; Ryan just filled her in, briefly, with the details.

Sandy nodded. "Good, good."

Georgia looked at Seth who was, for once, silent; just staring into space. "Seth? Are you ok?" She asked sensitively.

He sat down. "I've never seen mum sick. Mum's never sick. I'm really worried about her."

Georgia looked at him with warm eyes like her mother's. "Me too."

"Your mum will be fine." Ryan said. "Kirsten's strong."

"Yeah, Scorpios are stubborn. She wouldn't let a sore tummy hold her back." Georgia said half-smiling but not inappropriately.

Just then, a doctor walked out of trauma 1. "Mr Cohen, it appears your wife has appendicitis. Now no real need to worry; we're getting her ready for surgery and we will remove the appendix and she should make a full recovery." He said, ending with a smile. A doctor's one. The kind that you know they fake by the end of every day.

Sandy sighed relieved. "Thank you doctor." He said shaking his hand.

"How long will she be in surgery?" Georgia asked.

"It will last around half-an-hour but I'm afraid you can't see her until then."

Georgia smiled. "Thank you."

-----------------------------------------

An hour after Kirsten's surgery finished, she started to slowly come to. In her room Sandy sat by her side. Kirsten moaned and frowned as she woke up from her slumber and felt the tinge of pain in her side.

"Hey." Sandy said softly, smiling as her eyes fluttering assured him everything was ok. Kirsten turned her head to Sandy and opened her heavy eyes. She smiled when she saw Sandy's face, realising all the drama was finally over. It was blurry to Kirsten exactly what happened, all she remembered was the pain she felt. "Hey." She said hoarsely.

He rubbed her hand with his. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm…A little better."

He placed his other hand behind her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "Good. You gave us all quite a scare."

"I don't uh…" Kirsten frowned. "I don't remember much. My mouth tastes horrible!"

"Yeah," _It would, _Sandy thought. "You coughed up a little blood."

"I did?" Kirsten was worried about what was wrong with her. Did she have cancer? She didn't think she could let Sandy and the boys go through what she had to with her mum.

"You had to get your appendix removed."

Kirsten smiled widely relieved. No need to be worrying over nothing. "Does that mean I get ice cream?" Sandy laughed.

Georgia walked in and smiled. "You're awake! I thought I heard voices."

"Hi sweetie." Kirsten said. Georgia treasured how she always had that loving tone in her voice, no matter what. Georgia walked over to the empty side of the bed and kissed her cheek and hugged her as she jumped up onto the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now."

"Good." Georgia said and displayed a happy grin. "Seth and Ryan have gone to get you some clothes aaaaand Julie is on her way."

Kirsten nodded "Wow. Everyone's here to see me over a little appendicitis."

"We were all worried." Sandy told her again.

"Well it's good to know that I'll be missed." They all smirked. _Of course you will_ Sandy and Georgia thought _very much so._

Kirsten pouted. "Sandy, do you have your Berkeley fleece? I'm cold."

"Really?" Georgia said surprised. "I'm pure toasting!"

Sandy laughed quietly. "I think I left it in the café. I'll go get it." He said standing up. He leaned over, whispering in her ear. "Love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. Georgia heard them and smiled.

The door shut. "I'm glad you're ok mum."

Kirsten was glad she was ok too. She could her Georgia's version of 'mum' resound to her.

Kirsten raised her eyebrows at her deviously. "Wanna see something cool?" She lifted up her hospital garment to her stomach. "I have a scar!"

----------------------------------------

"Euch!" Seth shivered as he and Ryan walked into Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom. "I hate the atmosphere of this room."

Ryan grabbed a sports bag. "It's just your parent's bedroom."

"Yes exactly! A room that revolves around the bed. A room that revolves around what goes on in the bed."

Ryan yelled out from Kirsten's walk-in cupboard as he queried about what t-shirt to pack. "Ok not so comfortable standing here now." Kirsten had so many shirts; gym and sweat t-shirts, work shirts, t-shirts, hoodies, elegant shirts, camisoles and some sexy tops which Ryan pushed past rather quickly.

Seth bent down at Kristen's dresser, opening one of the drawers to take out her sweat-trousers. "And to think I used to come in here after I had a nightmare."

"Yeah well this conversation is starting to be my nightmare." Ryan said walking into the bathroom.

Seth couldn't find Kirsten's sweats and was about to open the bottom drawer. _Please don't be sex clothes. Please don't be sex clothes. Please don't be sex clothes. _He thought to himself as he slowly opened the drawer. He looked down. "Ah!" He saw her sweats. "No sex clothes!"

"What?" Ryan yelled through, filling up a wash bag for Kirsten with everything in it. He didn't know what women used but it must be a lot because it sure as hell took them a long time to get ready in the morning.

"N-nothing!" Seth yelled back. As he stood back up he bumped his head on the dresser. "Ow!" He said rubbing the back of his head. A brown bag fell on the floor. "Oops." Seth picked up the bag. He peeked in. _Woooo a receipt! _"Sweeteners…" Seth read aloud what was on the receipt. "Evian…Condoms EW! Aspirin…moisturizer…OH MY GOD!" Seth yelled.

Ryan walked over to Seth, casually, predicting he was probably overreacting about nothing. Again. "What? What is it?" He asked unenthusiastically.

Seth shoved the receipt under Ryan's nose. "Item number 6!"

Ryan looked at the paper, confused. "Clear blue?"

"Pregnancy test, Ryan. A pregnancy test!"

Ryan smirked he wanted to make Seth's mind squirm. "Guess the room does revolve around the bed."

"No! No! No humour! It doesn't revolve!" Seth screamed shaking his head. Ryan laughed quietly to himself. "They can't do that! They're parents. They are obliged not to have sex."

"It's not like they're 60" Ryan said, not encouraging it of course.

"As a once only child Ryan I am telling you; parents aren't allowed to have sex. There's this legal binding form they sign when we are born."

"But you aren't an only child…you have Georgia…how do you think she came about?"

"Don't even-Ugh! - too late, already there." Seth shrieked running out.

-------------------------------------------

Kirsten had fallen asleep deeply so Sandy told the boys just to stay home and come back the next morning.

"Ok," Seth said as he and Ryan walked back down the hospital corridor. "You take her the bag, I'll pee and then we'll just ask her." Ryan nodded before Seth ran off.

"Hey" Ryan said to Kirsten as he walked in her room. She was alone. "I brought you some clothes."

"Great!" Kirsten smiled, getting up. "Thanks sweetie." She flinched slightly when she stood up and Ryan walked up to her but hesitant to touch her. "Sh-should you be getting up?"

Kirsten stood up straight, took the bag from Ryan's hand and smiled. "I'm fine." She cupped his face and kissed his cheek before going to change in the en-suite. Ryan stood quietly in the room feeling awkward as he waited for Kirsten to change. He was relieved when she came out. She sighed and smiled. "All better."

Kirsten walked up to her son, sensing his anxiousness. "You ok sweetie?" Ryan showed reluctance to answer. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I hate being the scary parent. It doesn't suit my ego." They both laughed.

Kirsten stood silently for a moment in front of Ryan. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug?" She joked.

"I uh don't want to-"

"- You won't hurt me." Ryan heard her and hugged Kirsten. Loosely at first but as she tightened her grip on him, he did the same.

Seth was snooping through the gaps in the window Venetian blinds. He stormed in. "I knew it!" He said strongly.

"What?" Kristen asked him coming out of her hug with Ryan.

"Seth…" Ryan warned him.

"Mum, I was gonna ask you but apparently Ryan had his own routine planned."

"Seth…" Ryan tried again.

"Mum we know you're pregnant."

"Seth. I didn't ask her."

Seth's eyes grew wide and he stuttered. "Ah-well-ahhh, er…This is now a new confrontation that was not planned."

"Wait you guys think," Sandy walked in, "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant!" Sandy yelled.

"I can't believe it either dad!" Seth dramatized.

"Congratulations." Ryan said.

"I'm not pregnant." Kirsten said grinning.

"Yes-you-are!" Seth yelled.

"No-I'm-not!" Kirsten shouted.

"Well then how do you explain the pregnancy test we found in your bedroom?" Seth asked mockingly.

Kirsten's smile dropped. "You were snooping around our bedroom!"

"You took a pregnancy test?" Sandy asked very confused.

Kirsten turned to Sandy. "No and I don't need to. I'm not pregnant!"

Everyone paused. "Well then…who's was the test?" Ryan asked.

Kirsten sighed. "It's not important; someone just came and asked me for help. She was scared."

_Well that explains the contradiction of buying condoms and a pregnancy test _Ryan thought.

Kirsten kept her eyes off Seth's glare which made him puzzled. "Was it Summer?" He asked.

Kirsten paused. "Yes."

"What!" Seth freaked out.

Sandy turned into the typical dad. "Did you use protection?"

"Ugh don't do it like this." Seth shook his head.

"Well didn't you?"

"No I-I mean yes. We-we did."

"Is she on the pill?" He asked

"I don't know!"

"So then you used-"

"-Yes we used that!" Seth shouted, begging Sandy to stop.

Kirsten apologised. "Seth I'm sorry I-"

Seth cut her off. Shouting and pointing at her. "You should have me! How could you not tell me my own girlfriend was pregnant with my child!"

"I was just doing what Summer asked. I was trying to protect her, to protect you."

"Yeah well don't do me any favours!" He screamed. "I hate you!"

"Seth…" Kirsten said softly.

"If there's a person in the world I don't want my child to turn out like, it's you!"

Sandy barged in front of Seth. "Hey that's enough!" He screamed, really angry. "Don't you ever talk to your mother like that again! Now apologise!"

Seth mumbled. "Sorry…" He said irreverently.

"Excuse me!" Sandy yelled.

"Sorry…"Seth said quietly without looking at Kirsten.

Kirsten, to everyone, was obviously upset. She muttered. "Um I uh, need to get-" She started to leave when Sandy pulled her back gently. "No honey." He stopped her. "Seth. Outside." Seth rolled his eyes as Sandy dragged him out.

Ryan was alone in the room with Kirsten again. She looked like she was about to cry and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't very good with these situations. He felt very awkward. "I don't hate you." Was all he could come out with. He thought it sounded so lame and stupid and childish but was a little happier to see Kirsten chuckling. "Thank you." She smiled warmly.

"He didn't mean it. I promise." Ryan assured her but Kirsten wasn't convinced. "Coffee?" She asked.

Sandy had hauled Seth further away from Kirsten's room and closer to the exit of the hospital. "There was no need for that!" Sandy started up at Seth again. "What was that about?"

"I don't know dad!" Seth said frustratedly "All I know is now, I gotta talk to Summer." He said running away before Sandy could stop him.

"Seth. Seth get back here. I'm not down with you yet!" But Sandy's words just rang out.

Julie Cooper walked back down the hospital corridor to the exit, where she just came from. She didn't even make it inside Kirsten's room before her phone rang. She saw Ryan leaving and went to turn the door knob and then, what do ya know? Brendon Trevors from accounting thinks he may have 'undervalued' one of the model homes.

She saw Sandy coming her way as she made her way out.

"Sanford." She said without stopping.

"Cruella." He greeted. "Is Kirsten?" He yelled back.

"In her room."

---------------------------

"Hey Mark it's me…"Georgia said down the payphone. "No I haven't told them yet…Well I was going to tell them yesters but there was the whole appendicitis and Kirsten gagging and vomiting at the same time! She was gag-omitting!...I know the flight back is in 5 days…" Georgia sighed. "I'll tell them later, tonight even…"

As Sandy came through the door Kirsten passed him, as she took the wash bag Ryan gave her from the bathroom over to the bed. "Hey." She said putting on a brave face.

"Are you alright?" Sandy asked her cautiously. He was worried about her. He knew Seth's words knifed her. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine." She said trying to shake it off but her son's harsh words were too strong and she began to get teary. "No I'm not." She said turning and cuddling into Sandy's chest in front of her. Kirsten always tried to put on a strong front but sometimes, and usually when she was with Sandy, she let her emotions take over.

"Oh honey." He said understandingly "What Seth said was unacceptable. He didn't mean it."

Kirsten started to sniffle; a silent tear fell from her eye. "He hates me."

"No he doesn't." He assured her, swaying her in his arms. "He shouldn't have said it He didn't mean it."

She roomed out a little so she could look up at Sandy. "I was just trying to…" She trailed off slowly.

"You did nothing wrong." Sandy said shaking his head. He looked down at Kirsten and a few tears welled up in her eyes again. Sandy brushed her hair. "Oh baby." He hugged her tightly, "It's going to be ok."

She slipped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She whispered as she stopped crying.

"I love you too."

Georgia walked in and saw her mum tightly huddled into her husbands arms. As Kirsten turned around she wiped her face but still looked like she had been crying. Georgia felt guilty for walking in. She thought that the best thing a father can do for his children is to love and take care of their mother.

"Oh sorry." Georgia stuttered. She saw Kirsten's miserable face and became more solemn. "Is everything ok?"

Kirsten faked a half-smile but was too choked up to answer so Sandy did for her. "Everything's fine." He said with a convincing smile but Georgia wasn't so sure.

Kirsten swallowed hard. "Actually Sandy, could you get me come water, my chest's a little tight."

"So you ready to leave this hell hole?" Sandy asked, tiding things over and putting a spring on things. Kirsten was free to leave any minute now. Kirsten rubbed her hand across her collarbone. "Yes."

Sandy handed her the water and kissed her cheek. "Me too." Kirsten smiled a little. "I'm just going to talk to the doctor 'kay?"

Kirsten nodded, feeling a little strained. After Sandy left, she took a slow drink of water.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Georgia asked.

Kirsten started to nod but coughed, coking on her water. Georgia sat her down on one of the chairs behind the indoor window. "Hey you ok?"

But Kirsten still coughed, finding it hard to catch her breath. "Here," Georgia said taking the water out of Kirsten's hands and placing it on the floor. Georgia crouched down beside Kirsten and rubbed her back. "C'mon mum, you're ok, you're ok." Kirsten finally slowed down coughing.

Georgia smiled goofily. "Went down the wrong way huh?"

Kirsten smirked inbetween short, panting breaths.

Seeing she was going to be ok Georgia stood up. "So you got everything packed?" She started walking around the room looking for things Kirsten may have missed. "I always leave something behind. I'm scatty that way." As Georgia looked in the drawers, she didn't see Kirsten starting to really struggle to catch her breath even though she wasn't coughing anymore. Even as she went into the bathroom she didn't notice. "In the bathroom?" Georgia asked.

Kirsten was really deeply trying to catch her breath but couldn't. It came to the point where she was wheezing. Her eyes were watering up and her hand clutched tightly over her collarbone.

"I don't see anything in here" Georgia said over Kirsten trying to call her name but all that came out was quiet whispers.

Kirsten stood up but was wobbly. "Georgia…Georgia…" Kirsten tried but no words were heard.

Georgia started to come out of the bathroom. "Nope I think you're-" Out of the bathroom Georgia saw Kirsten, very pale, "good to…" Kirsten's eyes all of a sudden rolled up to the ceiling and she started to fall to the side and her arms flopped to her side.

"Mum?" Georgia said before stepping forward to catch her as she fell. She caught her as she fell to the ground with her. She landed on her knees and her arms held Kirsten up under her back. "Mum?"

Kirsten gasped for air. "I…" She panted again "Can't breathe." She said very faintly but looking up at Georgia.

Inside Georgia was panicking but she tried to stay calm and Kirsten thought she was being very calm. "Ok, it's ok." She said. "You're going to be ok." She laid Kirsten's head down gently on the floor and crawled over to the door, opening it. "Help me! I need a doctor!" Georgia didn't wait; she rushed back over to Kirsten and held her hand. "You're going to be alright mum." She ran her fingers through her hair. "You'll be ok. You'll be fine."

Kirsten eyes kept jolting from side-to-side but she could hear her daughter clearly. She flopped her head to the side so she could see Georgia and she managed to maintain eye contact with her. She said very faintly; "Tell Sandy…"

Georgia shook her head. "No don't, please don't say goodbye." Her eyes tearing up.

Finally 2 doctors and 3 nurses rushed in. Kirsten squeezed Georgia's hand. The two doctors were male. The tanned Italian looking doctor, who was maybe 28ish, scooped Kirsten up and laid her on the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked Georgia.

"She can't breathe. Georgia answered following him to her mother's side. The nurses ripped off Kirsten's shirt and pulled monitors over to the side of the bed. One of the nurses, a Chinese lady, asked Georgia to step back as she moved around her.

"Breathing's slow." The Italian doctor confirmed, using his stethoscope to hear Kirsten breathing. "Laboured," He carried on listening. "Crackling." He said lastly, flinging the stethoscope around his neck.

The second doctor –who looked very Jewish and maybe 30 something- pushed Kirsten's shirt off her shoulders and he held up Kirsten's limp arm, speaking to the other doctor. "Cecilio" Her arm was covered in blue rashes. "Looks like septicaemia." He said.

"What?" Georgia asked. "What's that?" But she was ignored.

"That wouldn't slow her breathing down, John." Cecilio observed.

"ARDS?" John suggested.

"Right!" Cecilio agreed.

"What's that! What's happening?" Georgia shouted petrified.

"John, apply a cardiac monitor." Cecilio turned to one of the nurses, a large black African woman. "Niamh, apply a pulse-oximeter!" The second nurse was a light blonde, younger, maybe just 20 something. "Ally, apply a time cycled non-invasive BP cuff!" Those two nurses and Dr John did so. "Chan," DR Cecilio said to the third Chinese med student "How's her BP?"

"Very low." She answered.

Sandy stormed in. "When he saw everything that was going on and all the people and monitors huddled around his wife, he was shocked. "What happened?"

"Then start an IV line and administer fluids" Cecilio carried on.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Sandy screamed out.

"She stopped breathing." Georgia said quietly, down by his side.

Sandy looked around him at all the doctors and nurses. "What is this? An ethnic minority group?"

"Stats are dropping!" Nurse Ally said as the monitor started bleeping fast.

"Why isn't she breathing? She was fine this morning!" Sandy said agitated.

"Stand-by crash cart!" Dr John called out.

"Niamh, get me Drotrecogin Alfa for Sepsis." Cecilio ordered and she left.

"What's wrong with her?" Georgia asked panicking and getting very teary.

The monitor started to bleep faster. "We're losing her!"

"Oxygen saturation dropping." Dr John said.

"Get me ventilators!" Cecilio shouted.

"What!" Georgia and Sandy both screamed together. Nurse Chan wheeled over the ventilators.

The monitor made a continuous beep. "No pulse!" Ally called out.

Sandy started to nervously ran his hands through his hair, very scared. "C'mon Kirsten, breathe baby, breathe."

"John, perform endotracheal intubation" John went over to Kirsten's head and started putting tubes in her throat.

Georgia turned away quickly hiding her face in Sandy's chest, clinging to his shirt and crying very strongly. Sandy gulped and watched in disbelief.

Nurse Chan passed John different objects unknown to Sandy. Niamh came back with medication and Cecilio took the needle, pushing it into Kirsten's arm. "Injecting Drotrecogin Alfa." He called out.

"I'm in!" John said standing up, successfully getting the tubes down Kirsten's throat and clearing her airway.

"Pulse is rising!" Nurse Chan said and the bleeps on the monitor reappeared and started beeping at a normal pace. At the sound of this Georgia slowly turned around, still very frightened and hanging on to Sandy.

Dr John and Dr Cecilio pulled off their surgical gloves. "What's happening?" Georgia asked quietly.

"Ally keep her on a sufficient oxygen supplement; saturation 90" Dr Cecilio ordered her. Georgia couldn't help but feel ignored.

"Chan, the ventilator settings aim to maintain oxygenation and ventilation but we want to minimize barotraumas of her lungs so use tidal volumes." Dr John said then turned to Niamh. "You got her chart?" Niamh passed him Kirsten's chart.

Georgia watched the doctors and nurses figuring out what to do, hoping to hear some answers or try to understand what they were going to do. "6-7 of 48 kg." He said. Chan agreed. "Reassess volume stats continually, I'll be back later." Dr Cecilio said finally turning to Georgia and Sandy.

"What's happening? Why are those tubes in her?" Georgia asked shaking.

"Well your mother is suffering from something called ARDS which is Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome." Dr John answered considerately.

"It's likely she got it from the Septicaemia" Dr Cecilio confirmed.

"A blood disease." Dr John added.

"But Kirsten never had that." Sandy said frowning.

"Sir, septicaemia goes unnoticed because it develops so quickly." Dr John said.

"As does ARDS." Cecilio added. These doctors were like a married couple; finishing each others sentences.

"But why is she hooked up like that?" Georgia asked shakily.

"I'm afraid your mum can't breathe by herself at the moment." Dr John said with sympathy.

"ARDS is an inflammation of the lungs," Dr Cecilio started to explain, "in which a lot of fluid builds up and makes it harder to take in oxygen. Right now your mum's lungs are so inflamed, she can barely take in any oxygen by herself."

"So what's going to happen to her?" Sandy asked and both he and Georgia listened intently.

"We'll supply her with oxygen to help her breathe and medication to lower her blood pressure and reduce the swelling of her lungs."

"Is she going to be ok?" Sandy asked the crucial question.

The should-be-a-couple doctors exchanged glances. Dr John sighed. "Only time can tell sir."

Sandy gulped and froze, staring off the doctors' glances. Georgia slid her right hand up to Sandy's left and gripped it tightly. She would be there for him. He gripped back firmly. As he would be for her.

"You should tell the rest of her family." Dr John said calmly.

Georgia nodded to them. "Just a minute then." She said.

"Sorry." The doctors said as they left.

Sandy turned and looked at Kirsten. Ally was injecting medication in Kirsten's arm through a tube. Chan was putting Kirsten in a hospital robe, tying the laces behind Kirsten's neck. She then took Kirsten's other clothes and put them in a box that she placed in the corner of the room before leaving. Ally followed her out but Niamh stayed, recording her stats on a chart.

Georgia turned around and stood side-by-side with Sandy. They both looked at their mum and wife. "I'll go tell Ryan and Seth." Georgia said.

"No, I should do it. They should hear it from me." Sandy said huskily.

How could a father tell his two sons their mother could be dying? "Are you sure?" She asked.

Sandy nodded. "Yes."

"Kay." Georgia said. "I'm just gonna uh…stay for a minute." Sandy nodded and took one last painful look at Kirsten before leaving.

Georgia turned to face her mum after watching Sandy leave. She could hear the air being pumped into her. Her beautiful face was massacred with masses of tubes covering her and shoved in her mouth. Not only did she have a ventilator impaled in her mouth, there were supplies of oxygen pushed through her nose with smaller, split and clear tubes.

Acknowledging all the fluids and meds she was hooked up to, litres and litres of different drugs forced to flow around her body, Georgia walked over to her side. Niamh pulled up the bars on the side of the bed. Georgia observed Kirsten's whole body. Her eyes filled up in tears as she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe it was Kirsten lying in front of her. Taking a step forward, she picked up her cold hand and pushed her hair back off her face making it neater, the way Kirsten would wear it.

Loosening her grip on her hand Georgia leant forward and laid a soft kiss on her mum's forehead. She breathed in as she stood back. It barely smelt like her mum. It was as if she was slipping away, bit by bit.

Unbeknownst to Georgia, Niamh had been watching her. "You obviously love your mum very much." The middle-aged lady spoke softly.

Coming out to Newport, Georgia never imagined she could love Kirsten as much as she did then. Even a week ago she didn't know she loved her that much. But it's not until you nearly lose someone that makes you realise how much you would miss them.

"I do." With out looking at Niamh she replied softly. Niamh moved a little closer to Georgia, studying her. "It must be hard for you to see your mum like this. You must have been close to her all your life."

Georgia looked up. She shoke her head slightly. "Not really."

Niamh was extremely surprised. "It looks like you were."

Georgia looked at Niamh directly. "Maybe I was meant to."

-------------------------------------------------

LOL been laughing at the reviews cos I did just what I said I would, create suspense which is cool. And what do I do next to torture you guys? More suspense. I'm sowy! U'll have to wait to find out what happens to Kirsten. I don't know how long, maybe not until next week. I hope you guys can last that long ;) !


	21. fix you

**Thanks to Panz, Lu78, CynthiaB, Kandy4eva, kursk, jemma-grace, sharkie2008, dogsbody, marky allan and cammy!**

**I kinda want to sound like Josh here to get you all cheesin for this chapter, and the future ones; there will be a death, there will be a funeral, there will be Chrismukkah and there will be a ticket to Scotland……………………………dun dun dun!**

**This is 4 my friend rachy-raccoon whom, in Friday's maths class ingeniously shouted out "We're only 14! We're too feckin' young to do calculus!" without realising our teacher had walked back in the classroom. So Rachy you can read this after you finish your punnie tonight. (luv ya hunni!)**

----------------------------------------

Tuesday; November 29th; 1.34am.

As the rain fell from the skies in California, tears were shed from eyes in Newport. It had been a day and everyone really really missed Kirsten. They all found it hard to accept that Kirsten may not be coming home. And every minute that passed increased that chance.

Kirsten's children and husband sat helplessly in an empty waiting room. None of them had gone home since Kirsten went on the ventilators.

Seth's mind was racing; _This can't be happening_ he had kept thinking to himself during the last four days. He hoped that the worst hadn't yet to come but he knew that what ever may lie ahead, there could be trouble. Even if Kirsten did wake up there could be problems. "Dad…" He said softly. This was the first word that had been spoken in about an hour. "What if mum uh," He looked down at the floor then back up at Sandy. "What if there's brain damage? I mean that's a possibility right? It could happen," He paused. "What would we do?" Seth couldn't help the tears wearing up.

A worn out Sandy looked at his son. "Then we'll deal with that when it comes." Sandy was hanging in there and trying to be strong for his kids. There was nothing he could do for his wife and he couldn't understand why. But he wasn't ready to lose Kirsten yet and neither was Newport; she was too important to everyone and they all just prayed for her to be alright.

Everything had been silent since the second day. Tears had been drained from every person's eyes. Ryan was the only one who hadn't publicly shed tears. He was frightened just as much as everyone else just better at hiding it…most of the time. He sat with his head in his hands.

2.05am

The door handle clicked and a body walked in. All eyes shot up but only Seth's stayed watch as his girlfriend walked over to him. She hugged him tightly but took his hand and pulled him to standing, determined to get him out of the dispirited room.

"I'm sorry Mr Cohen." She said softly with a smile to Sandy as they walked out. Marissa walked down the corridor just as Summer and Seth walked out; they car pooled together. Ryan saw her and got up and out of the room before she had to come in. Julie was behind her though and she walked into the room where Georgia ran up to her and embraced her in a hug at the door. "Aunty Julie!" She said happily, holding her closely. Georgia had seen a lot of Julie since she had arrived and they had developed a close relationship together.

"Rather her than me." Marissa said in Ryan's ear as they walked away down the corridor.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Stupid question I know but-"

"-No its fine." Ryan said. "But I think you know the answer."

"You have questions right? Ones you can't really ask Sandy." Marissa presumed.

"Why her? Why not someone else? Why now?" Ryan asked instantaneously.

"Kirsten's not dead Ryan. Stop talking like she is." Marissa said forcefully.

"I'm angry but I don't know why. Not at Kirsten, I can't be mad at Kirsten."

"Of course you're angry at Kirsten." Marissa said sussing him out. "She could die and leave you all alone again; motherless again."

"Kirsten's not my mum." Ryan denying it with false hopes.

"But you want her to be." Marissa told Ryan who paused. She sighed. "So do I a lot of the time."

"We would be brother and sister."

"Yeah one of the reasons I changed my mind." Marissa said smirking. "Look Ryan," She stopped walking. "If Kirsten's not your mum, then what is she?"

Ryan had recently become ever more aware of his regard and affection for Kirsten and he reckoned he saw that through Georgia.

Marissa was right; she was his mother and he would forever think of her as his mother because she had watched over him when he needed her, or when he was caught up in trouble she would be there to help him in a understanding way and ultimately because she loved him as her son. And he loved her as his mother. And Ryan only wished Kirsten was awake so he could tell her he loved her.

Julie stepped out of her embrace with Georgia. She ran her hand through her best friend's daughter's hair and smiled kind-heartedly. "You hungry angel?" Julie asked. Georgia nodded. Julie smiled. "Ok." Then she looked around at Sandy. "Sandy?" It took him a moment to realise his attention was desired. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I uh oh no Julie I uh ca-don't want anything."

Julie looked at Georgia and mouthed "Has he eaten?" Georgia shook her head. Julie sighed then went over to Sandy and crouched down in front of him.

"Sandy you have to eat." Julie said softly. He gave no response. She put on a smile. "I know what you'll want." She raised her eyebrows and he looked up at her. "Cream cheese on bagel. That's the Sanford Cohen special isn't it?"

Sandy half smiled. "Thanks Julie." Julie squeezed his hand tightly nodding and smiling. There was no one quite like Kirsten. And there was no friend quite like Kirsten and she deserved better than this but Julie knew exactly what she would want if she was aware of what was happening; her family to be taken good care of. Mostly her husband of twenty years. Twenty years; Julie found it hard to believe Sandy and Kirsten had been married that long. Twenty years Kirsten had been Mrs Cohen. Two whole decades. Julie wondered if they had ever got bored. She doubted it. With their kind of love, a boring day was an impossibility. Life without each other was impossible. Life without Sandy and Kirsten was impossible. Neither was one without the other. Julie just couldn't imagine it.

"Actually Aunty Julie, do you have any change, I need to make a call?" Georgia asked.

Julie stood up. "Of course Georgia here;" Julie passed her some coins "I'll meet you in the café."

Summer put a cup of hot coffee on the table in front of Seth. "She thinks I hated her." He said desolately.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Summer asked softly as she sat down in the metal chair beside him.

Seth put his hands around the cup of hot coffee. "I found out you went to her about the pregnancy." He said vacantly.

"Why were you mad at her?"

"Becaaaaause she should have told me." Seth said strongly.

Summer paused looking at her dead beat boyfriend. "Cohen…" Seth looked up at her. "…I'm not pregnant."

Seth frowned. "What!"

"Yeah no uh false alarm," She gave a diminutive smirked, "just the bug I guess."

"Ugh!...Ugh! This makes things 1000 times worse." Seth groaned frustratedly but he wasn't angry at Summer. "She's gonna die thinking her own son hated her for something she didn't even do wrong."

Summer stopped herself before she said 'Your mum isn't gonna die'. Maybe on the first day she would have but Kirsten had been on ventilators for four days now and to say she didn't have doubts would be lying. She swung her chair round closer to his and snuggled into him. "I'm sorry Cohen."

"I'm sorry Mark. I can't. Kirsten's not awake yet and I can't leave until she is and I know she's going to be ok…I don't know when the next flight is but there's no chance I'm getting the one in two days… please don't make this harder than it already is Mark...Listen I miss you and believe me I'm desperate to see you too but I can't leave. I love Kirsten too much to leave and I love the rest of my family too much to leave them now. They need me…I don't know." Georgia sighed. "Could be a few days, could be a week, or two I-don't-know when I'm coming home…I know…I love you too…I'm sorry…Thanks, I'll tell her if she- no I'll tell her when she wakes up. Bye." Georgia hung up the payphone sighing. Letting more people down again.

She trudged in the direction of the cafeteria, passing their waiting room. Georgia stopped at the doorway and looked at Sandy. He hadn't slept in four days. He'd slept beside Kirsten for more than twenty years, without her it just didn't feel right. It felt lonely. Georgia wished she could promise him Kirsten would be alright and that she would be coming home but she couldn't. But she could give him second best.

She walked over to him, closing the door behind her; she sat down on his lap sideways and paused before kissing his cheek. "Everything's going to be ok." She whispered to him. He turned his head and half smiled at his daughter before kissing her forehead and pulling her in closer. She rested her head against Sandy's chest and closed her eyes. Exhaustion taking over.

Sandy peered down at his daughter and smiled because she reminded him of Kirsten and he knew that's what she intended to do. Sitting in his arms like she'd seen Kirsten do, Georgia had hoped Sandy would find it easier to get some sleep. No words were spoken between the father and his daughter. They didn't need to say anything because what they felt couldn't really be put into words. But looking into each others they knew that they were thinking the same things; feeling the same way.

Georgia's tummy was sore. She tried not to cry. The boys said it was ok but Georgia knew Kirsten didn't like it when she cried, because she never wanted her to be sad. Georgia tried for her mum but it hurt.

She let tears fall from her eyes freely for the first time without trying to hold back. But she was completely silent. She kept her eyes tightly closed and her head rested on Sandy's chest and gripping onto his shirt. Together, the two eventually fell asleep; for the first time in four days.

Georgia made sure the light was kept on in the waiting room as they tried to sleep. Just in case Kirsten woke up and came to kiss her good night.

---------------------------------------

4.28am

Georgia stirred as she woke up. She felt like she needed to stretch but realised she was fixed in Sandy's clasp. She opened her eyes and looked up at her dad who clutched her tightly as he slept. Georgia smiled to herself; he was asleep. But in cracking time Georgia needed to go to the toilet. _Crack. Toilet. Hehehe. _

Her eyes wondered across the room. Everyone was there. "You alright sweetie?" Sandy asked in a whisper. _Crap._ Georgia thought. _She had woken him up. _

"Sorry yeah, I need the loo."

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Okay."

4.29am

Kirsten stirred slowly waking up. She was alone in her room with Niamh, the nurse, who was monitoring her vitals and checking her stats. Kirsten choked on the tubes down her throat. Niamh heard her struggle and came over to Kirsten. "Okay hunny, ok. You're ok." She said as she put her hands on top of the tubes. "Alright…" She said as she pulled them out carefully and gently. "There you are." She said with a sigh as she released Kirsten from the ventilators.

Kirsten gasps for air and catches her breath but still coughs for a few seconds. After Niamh had put the tubes etc to the side she came back over to Kirsten's side, sitting her upright in the bed.

"It's good to see you finally awake. You gave your family quite a scare." She said with a cheery smile.

Kirsten looked out the open door and saw Georgia walk past, coming back from the toilets. "Georgia." Kirsten tried to speak but no sound came out and she started to cough again.

"Here hunny." Niamh said getting Kirsten a plastic cup of water. "Drink some water. Your throat probably dried out from the ventilator." Niamh passed her the cup then raised her eyebrows. "Is that fine crème de la crème alluring angel your daughter?" Kirsten smiled and nodded and she drank.

"Mmmmmm! I'll get her for you." Niamh said grinning before pulling down the side bars on Kirsten's bed and leaving her.

She yelled down the hall after Georgia. "Young lady!" Georgia stopped. "Yeah you. Yo mammas awake." Georgia's eyes grew wide and she grinned widely at Niamh. She then ran as fast as she could down the hallway.

She skidded to stop at the doorway, looking through the open door before going in. She saw her mum sitting up in her bed, alive and breathing. Kirsten smiled. Georgia missed how Kirsten smiled at her. _Smile at me_. Georgia thought. "You're awake!" She shouted grinning with happiness and in disbelief.

She ran into her arms, jumping up onto the bed. This is all that Georgia had wanted in the past four days; to be held by Kirsten in her arms. She was so happy but in such amazement she was finding it hard to believe that the moment was happening.

But it wasn't too hard to see that Georgia felt like she was in heaven.

"I was so scared." Georgia said, holding Kirsten tightly and nestling her face deep into Kirsten's shoulder. "I was so scared." She repeated, starting to cry lightly.

"I know. It's ok." Kirsten assured her, hugging her daughter as close as possible. "I'm here. I'm here." She rubbed Georgia's back comforting her as she cried.

In your life you only once find someone who will turn your world around. For Georgia, that person was Kirsten. She could make Georgia smile even when she was sad and pick her up when she was feeling down.

There's a lot that Georgia wanted to tell Kirsten but she just wanted her to hold her now.

Kirsten kissed Georgia's temple and closed the spaces between her and her daughter, wanting to be as near to her as possible. She wanted nothing to take Georgia away from her, especially death.

Kirsten had been waiting for so long for Georgia to arrive and come into her life. Her dreams were all coming true but drama in the OC seemed to be building walls between those privileges instead of building bridges.

Kirsten wanted Georgia to know that through all the good times and the bad, she would always be standing by her side; holding her hand.

"I love you. I love you so much." Georgia said strongly before exiting the hug. "I just had to tell you that." Kirsten smiled and cupped her cheek. "I love you too sweetie….where's your dad?"

Georgia ran down the hallway twice as fast back down to the family room, jumping over carts and trolleys and swerving in and out of people, doctors and nurses telling her to "Watch it kid!" as she passed them. She burst through the door grinning. "Mum's awake!"

Sandy jumped out of his seat then leaped over the small table in the centre of the room as he ran out. "Thank you!" He yelled back.

Sandy veered off into Kirsten's room and ran into her arms. When he saw her in front of him he shivered but in a good way.

They hugged firmly, so tightly Kirsten's nails dug into Sandy's shoulders. "Oh baby thank god you're ok." Sandy said sighing. "I love you. I love you so much." He said with importance.

"I know I love you too." Kirsten said relieved now her husband arms were around her.

"I gotta be honest" Sandy said, pulling back. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

Kirsten shook her head. "No. There are only so many reasons to give up and I'm not even close." Kirsten was enforced to take some rigid breaths every now and again. Although she was off the ventilators she still had a tube up her nose which helped her breath still. "I just thought of you and the kids and that's what made me strong." She said with a large smile and happy titter.

Kirsten took her husbands hands and sighed. "Sandy I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I wasn't feeling great. Maybe if I did, you wouldn't have had to go through all this."

He stroked her cheek. "Oh baby its ok, it's been unbearable but it's ok. As long as you're here now."

Sandy sat and stared at his gorgeous wife and, despite everything that had happened to her and how sick she really was, he was still taken away by her eyes. He felt like he was falling further in love with her but that was no surprise to Sandy. Knowing that Kirsten was just inches from Sandy made him smile.

Kirsten looked longingly at Sandy's lips, pursing her own, batting her eyes and playing with him as she leant in. They kissed lovingly and longingly after so long for this again. They loved each other with all that they were and they were all each other needed. Sandy felt out of his league as Kirsten pulled back and smiled at him before placing light butterfly kisses on his lips. She rested her forehead against his, linked her fingers through his and lifted his hand with hers up to her heart. "I'm never leaving you, ok?"

Seth interrupted unfortunately; knocking on the door and walking in. Kirsten and Sandy pulled back from each other. "Uh sorry dad, can I talk to mum for a minute?"

Kirsten hadn't forgotten about what happened with Seth before she…whatever and she was still honestly still very hurt. Bizarrely, she felt scared about being alone with him. But Sandy nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Seth stood for a moment speechless. This was already scary. "I'm really sorry for making you cry." He said.

"It really broke my heart what you said." Kirsten said honestly.

"I know, I didn't mean to hurt you. Never mind everything I said cos I didn't mean a thing of it. I promise you. It hurts me to know how much I hurt you…What do I do? Tell me. How can I make this right?" Seth asked, stepping forward.

Kirsten looked at her son and saw he was sincere. She held out the empty plastic cup and gave him a small smile.

Seth smiled and took the cup, kissing her forehead. "I love you mum." He said. He threw the cup in the bin, he smiled proudly when he got it in but when he looked down at Kirsten he still felt guilty. He sat on the bed beside her. "I don't hate you mum. Not even close."

Kirsten smiled. "No harm done. At least none I can see." Seth smiled back at her gratefully. "I love you too sweetie."

"It's been a riot around here mum, I tell ya, it's not been very pretty. You're glad you haven't been here to see the mess we've been in. Too much time was spent dragging the past up. I've had my strength of mind drained from me faster than blood sucked out by a backstreet dentist."

Kirsten giggled as her durable breaths forced themselves through tubes. Hopefully she would be going home in a few days. After a week, everyone was pretty sick of the hospital. Hopefully no one would be back here soon.

-----------------------------------

Incase you were wondering I did a lot of research into septicaemia and ARDS before I wrote the last chapter. I didn't just naturally know all that. That'd be cool though…

I have to apologise because I know some of you will probably dislike the fact Summer isn't really pregnant. I just did it as an extra idea to get Seth frustrated and angry at himself when Kirsten slipped. Sorry!

Sorry for this delay; I've been uptown with friends and out 4 dinner with friends then I had them sleeping over and yesterday was my granddad's birthday so we were out for dinner and OMFG I've started calculus in maths on Friday and I'm so happy cos I actually understand it!


	22. The Reverberations

"Home Sweet Jesus Home!" Seth said proudly as he held the door open for Georgia as she pushed Kirsten in a wheelchair.

"Passenger we have arrived at the Cohen Household." She spoke in a phoney announcer's voice. "We hope you have a enjoyed your time with Georgia Express way and have a good night."

Kirsten smiled and giggled as she was whizzed around the living area, the boys and Sandy slowly walking in behind her with bags. "I can't believe I've been in hospital for two weeks."

"I don't mean to be a thunder-stealer but so have we." Ryan said.

The door shut and everyone came into the family area and faced each other. Georgia stopped but still stood behind Kirsten, leaning on the wheelchair.

"You're really home." Seth said to Kirsten.

"Yeah." Kirsten said with a growing grin. "And I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"Good." Seth said. "Cos I really missed this place."

"Yeah you can finally shower." Ryan said.

"Definatly a given." Georgia added on.

"That hospital smells like teen spirit. They're probably happy to get rid of us." Sandy joked. "Hey anyone hungry?" He asked.

"Starving." Seth said.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"I'm starving!" Set repeated overdramatically.

"Yeah."

Georgia shrugged. "I could eat."

"Actually guys," Kirsten hesitated as Georgia started to turn her around. "I think I'm just gonna take a shower and lie down for a while."

Georgia spun her mum in the other direction. "Right away!"

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Georgia I don't need to be pushed around. I can walk by myself."

"But you haven't seen the best part." Seth whined.

"They built a ramp honey." Sandy sighed.

"We built a ramp." Ryan said.

"Well actually Ryan built a ramp." Seth said.

"Into your bedroom." Ryan stated.

Kirsten smiled gratefully. "Well that's very nice and thoughtful of everybody-" Kirsten yelped as she was interrupted by Sandy scooping her up into his arms. "How about I save us all some time." He said.

"Night!" Kirsten yelled back giggling as she got carried away.

In the kitchen Seth and Ryan slumped themselves down on the kitchen island. Georgia went round by the counter. Truth was they were all tired. They hadn't slept in a proper bed in two whole weeks. It was only 21:23, as they read on the kitchen clock dial, but they were all ready to kick the bucket. "Warm milk?" Georgia offered the boys and they nodded. She slammed three mugs onto the counter and got the milk out the fridge.

"I'm glad we have mum back." Georgia said before almost the pouring milk into the kettle before realising it was off.

"Same." Ryan answered. "They'll be a presence here to keep us in order." He continued as he got fresh milk out of the grocery bag they had brought in.

"You've noticed the punishing evil eye?" Georgia asked as she took the milk from Ryan. "It's a powerful thing you know."

"You know what else is powerful? Her cooking." Seth groaned.

"Yeah I can't believe she was going to become a caterer with Julie Cooper." Georgia smirked. "Who came up with _that_ plan?"

"What could she have done? She didn't want to be away from the Newport Group for too long." Seth said, referring to when she came out of Suriak and had to have certain times leave before she went back to work.

"Uh took a holiday!" Georgia said.

The boys "pff'd".

"No holiday is a holiday with Kirsten." Ryan said.

"There are always schedules and seeing the sights and visiting the attractions which brings me to another point that she hates the sea." Seth said.

'Ironic really' Georgia thought. 'Since they lived practically right on the beach.'

As the kettle clicked off Georgia spoke up. "Ok so mum isn't perfect. But we love her flaws and she's fun for loads of different reasons."

"True, true." The boys agreed.

"Excellent." Georgia smiled half asleep. "So we're agreed?" Seth nodded whilst yawning and she slid the mug of warm milk across to him quickly. She did the same to Ryan after he nodded.

"It's great." Ryan said slurping.

"Things can go back to normal in this place." Seth said sounding like he had a lisp because he burnt his tongue.

"Nothing ever happening." Georgia said smiling.

-------------------------------------

"I'm glad you talked me into doing this but you know you do have more than enough money to bring a decorator in." Georgia said smirking as she used a roller to spread paint across her walls.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kirsten grinned as she did the same. Te mother and daughter had the house to themselves. Seth and Ryan were back at school a day later as was Sandy back at work.

"Have you ever done any painting for yourself before?" Georgia asked Kirsten looking at her with 'I bet you haven't' stare.

"As a matter of fact I have. Jimmy and I painted his dorm room and his apartment. Took us no time at all."

"Two quickies with Jimmy huh?" Kirsten gave Georgia a 'don't even go there' look as she shook her head.

"Sorry." Georgia said. "Well I have painted my bedroom every time it needed done." Georgia said with a snobby accent. "And that took me no time at all. Of course, my bedroom back home is the size of a prison cell."

"So you're still for this shocking pink huh?" Kirsten asked stepping back looking at the wall they had almost finished.

"Aye!" Georgia said rolling over the final blank wall space and stepping back. "And we'll paint that wall black" Pointing to the one on her right where the windows were. "The rest this 'shocking pink' and that wall," Turning round and pointing to the wall opposite the windows "Will be pink and have a black stripe through it from the corner swerving down to the ground."

Kirsten giggled. "That's very punk rock of you."

Georgia laughed as they picked up the pink paint cans and carried them over to the blank wall. "I still can't believe _you_ of all people went to an Iron Maiden concert."

"Hey I was quite the rock chick back then."

"It was the year…"

"Just stop there. You don't believe a mother can be into rock music?"

"Yeah I can believe 'a mother' can just not you."

"Well believe it sweetie."

"So you mean to tell me you did drugs and everything as well?" Kirsten paused for a second to breathe before she answered but Georgia cut in, yelling "My mum's a junkie!" Kirsten just rolled her eyes and carried on painting. "Those magic mushrooms and pot we smoked is reeeeeeeeally hitting me right now." Georgia mumbled.

Kirsten laughed. "You're a freak."

"I'm soooooooooo stoned right now. Are you stoned?"

Kirsten put on a big cheesy grin. "Kirsten Cohen doesn't smoke pot." Georgia laughed.

Georgia watched her mum paint noticing the bare of her neck where the bunches she had put in her hair were separated and left space. It was irresistible. "Kirsten your shoelace is undone." Kirsten bent over looking down and Georgia dripped a huge blob of paint on the back of Kirsten's neck and upper back which trickled down her vest top.

Kirsten yelped as she sprung back up.

"That was evil!" Kirsten shouted with a forming grin. She took her brush and swiped it across Georgia's face making her nose pink. Georgia gasped. "There now you're Rudolf-the-pink-nose-my-dear." Kirsten stood back, hand on her hips, proudly smirking.

"That's cold!" Georgia looked up at her and smeared Kirsten's right arm in paint. Kirsten quickly responded wiping the cold paint over her daughter's collarbone. Eventually the two were running around the room laughing as they flicked paint at each other. They both had paint dotted all over them. The walls were covered in spots as well not that it mattered. Kirsten loved how she was feeling; like an immature kid with not a care in the world. And even better, she was feeling like a kid with her daughter. Like every mother should. She didn't want this moment to end because she had missed out on this feeling so much with her only daughter. She had always felt like Georgia's childhood had slipped away from her.

They ran into each other and held both of the opposition's arms down at their sides. Seeing they would get nowhere Kirsten tightened her grip and spoke strained. "Truce?"

Georgia nodded. At the same time they both let go.

They panted. "That was fun." Kirsten said.

"Again?"

"No I think I'm good with one round." Kirsten said rubbing her hand across her collarbone. "You win." She frowned and rubbed her head.

"Are you ok?" Georgia asked concerned and putting her hand on her mother's back.

Kirsten nodded. "Yeah…just tired."

"Let's take a break."

----------------------------------------

"Kirsten!" Georgia asked calling out as she had heard Kirsten walking coming down the stairs into the living area.

Kirsten popped her head around the corner of the stairway. "Yeah?"

"Could you help me with my homework?" Georgia asked. It was ironic that Georgia even got homework when she had home-tutoring. However since Kirsten was going to be at home for the next week at least - that's if Sandy and the kids could keep her off work that long – they gave Georgia's teachers that much of a holiday.

Kirsten smiled as she went over to Georgia and sat down beside her looking at the green folder and sheets of paper spread out in front of her on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Higher Biology." Georgia said pouting. "What's ATP?"

Kirsten barely had to think for a second. "Adenosine Triphosphate." She used to spend ages revising that for exams but Georgia's face was blank. Perhaps showing they had the same state of mind when it came to studying. "Ok do you know what Adenosine Diphosphate is?"

Georgia nodded. "Yeah…ADP."

"How many inorganic phosphates does it have?"

"Two."

"And what does 'Tri' tell you about ATP?"

"It has three inorganic phosphates?" Georgia guessed.

Kirsten smiled. "Yes." Georgia nodded. "Ok so ATP is…" Georgia thought as she wrote down the equation, "…ADP + Pi + energy."

"You've got it." Kirsten said giggling.

"But…" Georgia frowned and shifted a little to face her mum. "It says here…" Georgia pointed in the textbook with her pencil "That cells only get energy from ATP not glucose, like we do. Like in chocolate or something."

"Ok well cells do get energy from glucose but not right away. They get immediate energy from ATP which is what they need."

"Don't we get energy from glucose right away?" Georgia said puzzled.

Kirsten sighed slightly thinking. "Ok…imagine you've just been surfing with your dad. Neither of you have any money and there's no one else around. You're exhausted; you've been walking for days and you basically feel like you can't go one much longer. Okay? Then you find a vending machine with a bottle of coke in it. In the sand beside it there is 50 cent coin and a $50 note. What would you pick?"

Georgia paused. "I wanna say the $50 but I know it's a trick," She smirked.

"You're right." Kirsten said. "Now why would you choose the 50cent?"

Georgia thought. "Because you can use the 50 cent to get the coke."

"And what does coke have in it?"

Georgia smiled before answering. "ATP!" Kirsten smiled. "Yes! The $50 could by you 100 cans but that would take a long time and only slowly give you energy but you needed it fast so you would choose the 50 cent."

Georgia grinned. "That's actually a pretty great analogy. You been waiting long to use that?" Kirsten giggled.

Georgia looked up at her mum closely. "You have been waiting a long time to do this haven't you?"

"It's amazing how the little things usually end up being what you miss the most…I don't know. When Seth was younger, I used to love it when he came to me and asked for my help. He used to find it hard to spell and every night I used to help him with his spelling homework. It was an odd feeling when that stopped because I was so proud of him but at the same time I didn't want him to stop asking me for help. I guess I liked being the one who showed him what the world is like."

Georgia paused and looked at Kirsten smiling warmly. She turned slightly to face her more straight-on. She took a breath and spoke softly. "I don't want a mum that'll show me the world; I want one who will share it with me."

-------------------------------------------

Kirsten looked out the kitchen window smiling and laughing as she watched Georgia and Justin playing about while she took the freshly baked cookies out the oven. They had used the wheelchair, that Kirsten refused to be apart of, and put a block in front of the pool. They pushed each other, on the wheelchair, aiming for the blocks, causing it to throw them forward into the air at which point they would then bomb-dive into the pool.

She didn't even hear Sandy come in. "It's amazing! You're cooking and there's no fire engines or dogs howling in the neighbourhood!" He smiled before he slipped his arms around her from the side. "Mmm hello." He murmured as he devoured in her scent.

"Georgia and I baked cookies." Kirsten said with a grin. "Want to try a bite?" Kirsten asked breaking a piece off a warm chewy cookie Sandy pulled back. "Don't worry they're not poisonous." Kirsten smiled as she lifted the piece up to Sandy's mouth. "And if they are I promise to drive you to the hospital."

Sandy willingly took the cookie in his mouth from her fingers. He 'mmm'd at the delicious flavour.

"Good?" Kirsten asked hopefully. Sandy nodded. "Want a taste?" He asked. He leant in and indulged Kirsten with a passionate kiss. He swirled his tongue around inside her mouth, sharing the sweet taste.

Kirsten had her hands full – one with cookie and the other with a dish towel- so she wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck without touching him and ruining his suit. He ran his hands up her back and pulled her closer to him. Just as the heat was really rising the phone rang.

Kirsten sighed. "Hello? Sandy walked over to the counter, chucking another nibble of cookie into his mouth and looking out the window. He chuckled as he saw Georgia and Justin splashing in the pool. "Great!" Kirsten said down the phone. "Ok, thank you Dr Kim."

Sandy turned to Kirsten. "What was Dr Kim saying?" He asked, mumbling as he chewed on the cookie.

"She's going to let Georgia go to that basketball club harbour has after school on a Wednesday and a Saturday morning."

"Hunny that's great. How did you convince her to do that? Georgia doesn't even go to Harbour."

"I know but that's what begging is for." She grinned cheekily. "I wanted to get Georgia involved in something that she likes and somewhere she can make friends. Playing at the Bait Shop is out for the time being and I know she's still a little mad at us for that. Hopefully this'll make it up to her."

"That's a great idea." Sandy said smiling.

"Yeah well it's only for a two weeks. Christmas holidays are soon.

Sandy walked closer to his wife. "Is that paint on your neck?"

Kirsten looked down at her collar bone and giggled. "Yeah, we had a little paint fight. You should come see her room its 'cool couture'."

Sandy laughed as he followed her out.

----------------------------------------------

I know this chapter didn't really forward much in the story but I wanted a little fluff after all the previous drama. Anyhow MAJOR forward-ness next chapter. Which I have actually written. You will find out if Georgia is going home or not for the time being.

If any of you have been blessed enough to see it, what Georgia said about taking drugs and being high was partly from the season one bloopers which can be found on the season 2 DVD extras. It's during 'The escape' when Kirsten is helping Jimmy paint his flat and Tate comes out with 'The pot we smoked is really hitting me now" And Kelly does say "you're a freak" etc. That was funny as so I advise you watch it.

I do not own Iron Maiden.

I don't know if I have to say this or not but I do own my biology notes from which I took the Bio stuff. I'm sorry if that part was boring for some of you but I had that in a test the next day and I wanted to write so I decided to combine both and it actually helped me remember the stuff. Lol. But I do not own Miss McKenzie who is my Bio teacher and told me the notes etc

About that wee scene. I wanted to put something like that in to show how Kirsten was a good mum not only by being caring but showing her intelligence and breaking it down for Georgia.


	23. The Shape of Things to Come

"Georgia what's wrong? You've hardly said anything these last few days and you've not touched your breakfast." Kirsten said concerned at breakfast on a Tuesday morning.

"It's not as if Kirsten cooked." Ryan joked and Kirsten elbowed him.

"What's up kiddo?" Sandy asked.

Georgia sighed thinking hard about what to say. Wasn't the fire of hesitation burning brightly today? She turned to Kirsten. "I've never had what you have." She started. "The way Sandy looks at you. I never saw that with my mum. And the boys look up to you even Ryan who's not really your kid it's like... no matter what, you're going to make everything okay. And we know that. We know we can go to you both and you'll help us in a supportive way." She paused and looked between Sandy and Kirsten. "You hold your family together. And I couldn't more honoured to be apart of such a great family." Georgia was frightened that saying goodbye to the Cohens would bring all good things to an end; Leaving her with only memories.

Seth paused. "But…"

Georgia looked down at the table and the plate of waffles in front of her; Hanging her head in disgrace as she knew she couldn't escape the truth. And she knew hurting her second family would be the price to pay. "But I miss my scuzzy life, my eligible mum, and my needy friends."

"Do you want to go home?" Kirsten asked fearfully and quietly whilst looking at Sandy who took hold of her hand beneath the table. They held each others hands tightly as they waited for Georgia's answer. _'Was it safe to ask Georgia that question?'_ Kirsten thought _'I guess now we'll see'_

"I don't know what I want to do. I feel I need to go home but I don't want to leave." Georgia felt guilty; like she had disappointed Sandy and Kirsten and the boys somehow or let them down.

"Sweetie you have compromised yourself to come and be with us so we owe you a whole heap in return" Kirsten started and Sandy continued. "So we can fly Helen out here." Sandy and Kirsten had thought about this idea for while; Maybe as a surprise to Georgia for Christmas.

Georgia looked up and smiled. "You would do that?"

"Yeah, we don't want you to leave either." Ryan said smiling.

"Thank you!" Georgia said grinning and Kirsten smiled at her.

Seth pointed down on Georgia's shirt mumbling. "You got something on your shirt." As Georgia looked down Seth flicked her nose. Seth looked up and smiled accomplishedly "I've always wanted to do that."

Sandy stood up from the table. "Alright well I gotta get to work. Oh honey I forgot, I got us beepers." He said smiling and holding them both in his hands.

Kirsten got up and went over to him taking one of the beepers in her hand. Why they needed beepers she really didn't know. "Is this my beeper?" She asked.

Sandy shrugged. "I like this beeper."

"So I'll make the calls for Helen visiting." Kirsten insisted seen as she still was on sick leave.

"We'll talk over lunch." Sandy said.

"Balboa at 12?" She asked.

"1:30?"

"1?" Kirsten said getting frustrated. Sandy just did not understand how bored she was sitting at home all day. Sandy shrugged.

Kirsten smiled. "I'll have my beeper beep your beeper." Kirsten leaned into Sandy, rubbing her hands up and down his arms and they leant in to kiss.

Georgia turned around in her chair to face Seth and Ryan. "Oh oh. I see a Public Display of Affection coming."

Sandy and Kirsten broke apart. "You know if you keep teasing us like that we may have to think about grounding you."

Georgia turned round to face Sandy. "Bothered." She said insolently and Sandy swatted her with a file and she giggled. "Alright see ya later kid." He said kissing the top of her head. "I love you lots." He said.

"Love you too." She replied. It was the simplest things Sandy did that could make Georgia feel like Daddy's Little Princess.

So Georgia had her doubts but now she was fine. It was funny how anxious she was and how long it took her to speak up but it took barely a minute to sort things out. Well it wasn't funny because she still wouldn't see her friends but she couldn't ask for everything. She hardly thought about not seeing her friends because she was so excited about seeing Helen.

Having her two families in the same world seemed too good to be true, but then

she could have sworn that it was meant to be.

At some point, Georgia would have had to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how people are made. So, you can waste your lives drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines... that are way too dangerous to cross.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Helen's gonna wanna take her home." Seth stated.

"That's Georgia's decision Seth." Kirsten said as she put the dirty plates from dinner in the dishwasher. After they had eaten together, Georgia went round to see Justin and the Cohens took the opportunity to talk about Helen's trip to Casa de Cohen.

"Yeah but what if Georgia did want to go home?" Ryan said.

"If we isolate Georgia from Helen and everything she had back in Scotland she will want to leave." Sandy said. "Its better that we don't cut her off."

"You're creating an easy opportunity for Helen to drive my sister into going away to Scotland." Seth said forcefully.

Sandy sighed. "Look we all knew that when Georgia came to us she would want to go back at some point…" They all exchanged looks of sadness. "Not because she doesn't want to stay with us but because she misses everything back in Scotland. And we have to be grateful that that girl has stayed here this long for us." Sandy said very strongly. "2 months is a long time to be away from your friends and your 'mother' and your environment and all that you know. Especially when Scotland and the OC are like chalk and cheese."

Seth rose is hand. "I vote were not cheese."

"Anyway kids" Kirsten said "Georgia hasn't even said she is ready to go home yet and until then, this discussion is closed." The boys nodded. "Now get to bed."

The boys hesitated and whined because Georgia was out. "It's a school night." Kirsten raised her eyebrows. The boys said goodnight and left.

Kirsten sighed heavily. "You alright baby?" Sandy asked softly as he compassionately squeezed her knee with his hand. They drove through the rainy night together. They needed some last minute things from the supermarket and some space to talk properly, without interruptions.

Kristen pouted. "I don't want the boys to be right…" She looked out the window speaking to the rain. "I know Georgia loves Helen and I can't interfere with that but I can't just sit back and watch my daughter disappear from us again."

Kirsten opened the car window slightly when her chest became somewhat tight, as it would occasionally, to get some craved fresh air. Every so often little spits of cold rain would fly onto her face and run down her neck. "Honey I don't want Georgia to leave either. But you and her are so close now. We all are; Seth and Ryan have a sister and we have a daughter. That's gonna count for something. Even if she does leave she'll come back. And just because she's leaving doesn't mean we're letting her go."

Kirsten faked a brief smile. "I'm gonna hate seeing her so happy with Helen…but I'd hate it more to see her unhappy with us."

Sandy smiled. "You know you really love someone when you want them to be happy. Even if you're not apart of it."

Kirsten sighed and turned to Sandy. "I don't want to be totally selfish Sandy but I'm not ready for her to leave yet."

"I know hunny. None of us are. And if that means being selfish then I am the most egoistical-parsimonious-greedy-pigman there ever was."

Kirsten laughed. "Yeah but you're _my_ pigman." She said grinning and the traffic lights were glistening in her eyes in the late evening as she rubbed her husband's knee.

"Besides Helen isn't coming until New Year and we have the whole of Chrismukkah with Georgia to ourselves."

Kirsten nodded and turned to look out the window again.

Sandy looked at her and had to smile. The wind, from the open car window, blew Kirsten's hair back revealing her beautiful face. She looked longingly off into the distance wondering how the New Year would go having Helen stay with them.

Sandy couldn't keep his eyes on the road knowing that Kirsten was only inches from him.

"Sandy watch!" Kirsten screamed. Ahead of them was a car speeding up to them in their lane. Sandy turned and screeched to a halt gripping the wheel as they swerved around in a 180 turn. They veered off almost banging into a wall overlooking the coast.

Kirsten gasped for air as they finally stopped. "Oh my god baby I'm so sorry are you ok?" Sandy asked taking off his seatbelt and leaning over to undo hers. He was frightened he'd winded her badly or done something else that could cause her to relapse into lung damage.

Kirsten breathed. "I'm fine." She breathed again. "I'm fine." She said before wincing in pain. Sandy's tongue tied to his stomach when she did that. He gently pulled the top of her blouse to the side thought and saw she just had whiplash. "Are you sure? Your chest isn't tight? Can you breathe o-"

Kirsten cut him off, forcefully pushing him off her. "I'm fine Sandy." Sandy sat back. She was just scared and in shock. "What was that about?" She asked irritably.

Sandy shook his head. "Sorry. I was looking at you when I should have been paying attention to the road."

Kirsten gave a sympathetic smile. "You can pay attention to me when we get home." Sandy smiled. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"If you're fine, I'm fine." Sandy answered. "Let's just pick up Georgia and go home."

Kirsten nodded. "Ok." She paused. "Sandy, what do you think she'll call us when Helen is here?"

Sandy was blank. He had no answers. Only Georgia could answer that. And neither did she know what she would do. She sat in her room that night contemplating everything that would happen. The negative and positive aspects of seeing Helen. Ultimately the flaw was that she was going to be more confused than she was now. Both of her families would be waiting to here the verdict; Scotland or The OC?


	24. It's A Scotty Jolly Chrismukkah

I know this has taken a long time to be updated. Reason a) school and its long anyways. B) I really haven't been getting many reviews lately which is disappointing. All reviews are welcome; if I'm doing something you don't like tell me, and if you want to suggest ideas they are more than welcome. Chapters will be written sooner if you review me and there is a MAJOR turn in this fic soon. Possible the next 2 or 3 chapters. If you wanna know what this is, review!

Thanks to **Dogsbody, Lu78, Sharkie 2008, kursk, Panz and missIda **for being so kind as to review.

-------------------------------------------

"Chrismukkah?" Georgia said blankly.

"Here it comes…" Ryan sighed as he walked past Georgia with a box of decorations in his hands.

"I fashioned the best uber-holiday known to all mortality; based on the best festivities that Christianity and Judaism have to offer." Seth said proudly standing in the living area.

"And you called it Chrismukkah?" Georgia frowned, looking though the different decorations in the box Ryan had just brought in.

"See now you don't have to worry about it choosing between your dradle and your stockings. Do you light 8 candles or 4 candles? It doesn't matter because in this household, you don't have to choose."

Kirsten and Sandy perched up the Christmas tree by the fireplace. They stood up and sighed. "Seth's right. You are part of a Jewish family now." Sandy said.

"But why would I have to choose anyway? I thought the kids were only Jewish if the mother was." Seth, Sandy and Kirsten all exchanged a look.

"Just don't tell the Nana that." Sandy said.

"And hey on the plus side there's eight days of little presents and one day of many presents." Kirsten said.

Georgia smiled and wrapped her arm around Kirsten. "I'm down with that"

Seth gasped. "That's right. It's the new holiday people and it's sweeping, not just the nation, but the globe as well." He tinged his little bell.

"He gets a little crazy over the holidays." Ryan said.

"Hey someone's gotta be bureaucratic around here." Seth shrugged.

"Your jurisdictional and departmental brother is right." Sandy said throwing is arm round Seth's shoulder.

"It's wasteful to hold grudges or be crabby over a holiday. Why waste two?" Georgia said.

------------------------------------------

Georgia sat on her bed, watching her TV and lost in a horror movie.

"Run! Run away you blonde bimbo the killer's right behind you! No! Don't turn around! Don't... start making out with the other girl?" Georgia frowned puzzled. She looked at the DVD box again. "'I know who you did last summer'. Cute Seth." She cringed.

"Geeoooorrrrrgiaaaaaaa!" Kirsten's voiced echoed up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" Georgia said switching off the TV.

"People are arriving." Kirsten said as she got to the top of the stairs. Georgia stepped out her room and walked over to her smiling mum. "You look beautiful." Kirsten smiled. Georgia was wearing a plain red, floaty and sparkly dress.

Georgia smiled. "So do you."

All of a sudden there was a blast of Christmas music from downstairs. "Snow is falling all around us…" Kirsten smiled. "Well there's a touch of irony from the OC." Georgia linked arms with Kirsten as she stepped down onto the stairs. "Let's face the music."

After an hour the Cohen household got pretty jam-packed. It was their turn to hold the Christmas party – which was really the Chrismukkah party – and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

A guy, who seemed pretty wasted, came up to Kirsten. "Can I get you a drink gorgeous?"

"No thank you." Kirsten said politely.

"Come on. A little wine or champagne?" The guy continued not taking the hint Kirsten was trying to leave.

"I don't drink." Kirsten said slickly.

"Why the hell not!" The guys shouted. "It's a party!"

"Ugh come on. Everyone knows alcohol is so 20th century." Georgia said stepping in. The guy glared at Georgia before drifting away. "Thanks." Kirsten said. "You are definatly my favourite daughter."

Georgia frowned. "I'm your only daughter."

"Yeah, thank god for that." Sandy said as he brushed past.

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Is there more coke? Justin needs more coke."

"In the fridge sweetie."

"I have to introduce you to Irn Bru sometime." Georgia said as she made her way into the kitchen. "Maybe if you came over to Scotland sometime." Kirsten smiled. "Yeah maybe."

Georgia put on a grainy Scotsman's accent. "Made from real girders."

Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan watch Georgia run back upstairs to her room where she was alone with Justin.

"What d'ya reckon they're doin up there?" Seth asked.

"Probably just watchin a movie Cohen. She's only fourteen." Summer said.

"Yeah well she was thirteen for a whole year. And we all saw the movie." He said back.

"Well since when did you get so overprotective of Georgia Seth?" Marissa smirked.

"Oh it's purely self-planetary. If the parental unit find out some 'slow on the uptake' boy groped their daughter they would crack up. But I will save them from that outburst." He said with a childish grin.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Cohen, when scientists find the centre of the universe, don't be disappointed its not you." Seth's face dropped.

"I've been trying to teach him." Ryan said then turned to Seth. "The world does not revolve around you."

"Are you calling my mum a liar?" Seth joked.

"So what's eggnog?" Georgia asked Justin who she sat closely next to on her bed.

"It's kinda like egg and rum and brandy and cream in one. I hate the stuff."

"Mmm. Then I probably won't like it." Georgia said grinning as she fed Justin a chocolate coin.

Justin took the coin in his mouth, cherished its flavour then placed his lips on Georgia's. They kissed softly and sweetly. "So how do you like Christmas in the OC?"

"It's turning out to be better than I thought." Georgia smiled as she kissed him again. "Good." Justin said between kisses. "I think so." Georgia added between kisses.

Their kisses became more passionate and they shuffled closer together before Justin abruptly pulled away. "I have to go soon." Georgia looked at the clock. 22:34. "My mum wants me home for 11."

"Well that still gives us a good 10 minutes and I still am yet to give you your Christmas present" She said with a sly grin.

"Look I'm not saying she's ugly she's just not pretty." Summer whined as she slumped back into the couch below Seth who sat up on the arm of the chair.

"You're missing the point here Sum. See a girl doesn't need to be 'pretty' for a guy to like her, she just needs to be hot." Seth said.

"Well I hate Jessica Simpson." Georgia said. On the opposite couch. "She's so nippy."

"She's a plastic." Ryan said which kind of surprised Georgia.

"Yeah well we're in California: by 30 the women here have more plastic than a Honda." Georgia joked.

"Everything she does has to do with sex implications." Marissa said, referring to Jessica Simpson, sipping on her coke whilst wrapped in Ryan's arms.

"Kinda like a conversation with mum and dad." Seth said without eye contact as he cringed.

"Seth not everything has sexual undertones." Georgia said.

"They're screwing us Sandy!" Kirsten said as she walked past them with Sandy.

There was a partnership trying to trick Kirsten and Julie into selling the Newport Group. "That's why you and Julie need to stay on top of each other for this." Sandy said. "Arouse them with some new and exciting positions. Swing them in the other direction of the field." He continued as they walked past.

Georgia looked at Seth. "Withdrawn." She said.

"Hi I'm Linda; Andy's mum." A tallish blonde woman said to Kirsten holding a newborn baby in her arms.

"Kirsten." She smiled. "Are Andy and Georgia at basketball together?" Kirsten thought she'd heard Georgia talk about him before.

"Yeah. You have a beautiful house. I love all your decorations."

"Thanks and you have a beautiful baby." Kirsten eyes glowed when she saw the size of the baby Linda was cradling. Tiny! She had the most adorable pink sleepy suit on. Kirsten was squee-ing in her mind.

"Would you like to hold her?" Linda offered.

_Yes! Yes! Please! _Kirsten drew a grin. "I'd love to." _Can I keep her as well!_ Kirsten gasped as she took the baby girl in her arms. "How old is she?"

"8 weeks."

Kirsten grinned again as she started to rock her in her arms.

"Hi Linda." Georgia said walking over. "Is this Jess?"

Linda nodded. Jess started to gurgle and giggle in the cute way babies do. She stretched her arms up to Kirsten's face. Kirsten brought her right hand up and let Jess wrap her whole hand around her pinky. She squeezed it so tight.

"You know you're great with her." Linda said. "She doesn't usually warm up to people so quickly." Kirsten smiled at Linda then looked back down at Jess.

Linda sighed. "She's so much easier than Andy was. Little boys are just such a nightmare."

Kirsten smirked. "Oh believe me I know." All Seth used to do was cry. He was one of those babies who always needed people around and had to be the centre of attention. _Thank god he grew out of…_ Kirsten thought then stopped herself. _Wait…_

"Well you've obviously done great with Georgia." Kirsten looked at her daughter and they both smiled proudly at each other. "Baby girls are just a godsend to bring up." Georgia wished Linda had stopped there but she kept going. "I mean there's nothing better in life to do than raise a daughter." Kirsten's smile dropped and she quickly passed Jess back which surprised Linda. Kirsten excused herself and walked away briskly.

"Something I said?"

Sandy put down his glass and was about to pick up another one when he felt Kirsten brush past him hurriedly in the direction of their bedroom. "Kirsten? Kirsten!" He called after her. "Honey? What's-"

Georgia pulled him back and cut him off. "I'll go." And she followed her into their bedroom.

"Hey." Georgia said softly as she came in and shut the door behind her. Kirsten was sitting on the edge of her bed. She shook her head. "Sorry that was silly of me. I try not to let things about your childhood get to me."

"No please." Georgia said sitting beside Kirsten. "I'd be slightly offended if it didn't get to you." She smiled.

"I just wish I could have been there, you know? I have all these great memories of when Seth was little and I will always cherish them, and then I see you and, you're such a great kid and I wish I had the same memories to cherish."

Georgia looked up at Kirsten. "You wanna know a secret?" Kirsten listened. "I see you and I know you are an amazing mum. You're considerate, you're kind, you're generous. And I wish I had more memories to cherish. The best times of our lives are when we're kids and what happens then we will always remember."

"Please be going somewhere with this."

"Ok. I know the memories you have locked inside cos I hear them from Seth all the time." Kirsten formed a baby smile. She was glad to hear her son boasted about her. "I loved being a kid; you had no care in the world. But I wish I could have been a little careless with you. And I even hate myself a little bit cos I know I won't be able to do that."

"It's frustrating isn't it?" Kirsten said.

"Oh yeah."

"Are you going to be ok?" Georgia asked Kirsten linking her fingers through hers. Kirsten paused. "I will be."

Georgia looked passed Kirsten and got up. "Hey are these new?" She asked as she went over to the collection of photos Kirsten had on her dresser.

"I put them up yesterday."

Georgia picked up the photo of young Kirsten and her dad which she had found among stuff at the Newport Group. "Is this you and granddad?"

"_Grandad"- Dad would have loved to hear that. _

"Yeah." Georgia put down that frame and picked up another. "Wow is that at your wedding? Dad looks so young!"

"He still looks young!" Kirsten shouted back standing behind Georgia and nudging her playfully. Georgia laughed. "God, you look so pretty." She put down that frame.

"Is that Seth?" Georgia squealed "Oh my god he is sooooo cute! Aw! He's got big beady eyes!" Kirsten laughed. "Who's he sitting with?"

"My mum." Kirsten said.

"Really?" Georgia said frowning.

"She wasn't well then." Kirsten said.

"How old was Seth when she died?"

"5. You would have almost been two."

Georgia paused when she saw they baby photo of Seth. Assuming it was Seth. "Why didn't you want to see me, well Kimmy, after I-she was born?"

"You mean after we knew she was dead?" Kirsten shook her head. "I was young and just so upset I thought it would be easier to try and block everything out. But looking back on it now it seemed reckless. I think it's been more of a struggle to overcome because I never said goodbye; I didn't get closure."

"Mmm." Georgia thought.

Georgia spun around. "You and dad should have another baby!"

"Are you actually joking?" Kirsten grinned shaking her head. "Sandy and I are ...way...too...old for that." She said slowly as if not wanting to admit it.

"No you're not! Old is when 'getting lucky' means you find your car in the parking lot or an 'all nighter' means not getting up to pee." Kirsten laughed.

"Women should not have children after 38." Kirsten said trying to get away from Georgia's alluded ideas.

"Yeah cos really...38 children are enough." Georgia said smiling.

"Look Georgia, my real point is, as much I despise how much I – we – missed out on your childhood, I don't want to replace you with another baby just so I can feel like a little girl's mum again. I don't want another baby. All I want is you. 14 or 4."

Georgia smiled. She took her mum's hand and sat them both back down on the bed beside her. "You can ask me anything you want. First steps, first day of primary school, first day of senior school; whatever you want."

Kirsten smiled thoughtfully. "Ok." She turned to face Georgia. "What were your first words?" Georgia was surprised that this was Kirsten's first question because, whatever she said, hadn't got anything to do with her. It wasn't said to her. So maybe she was just curious. "Dada." Georgia said. She always thought it was ironic. Her firsts words were 'dada' but she never had the chance to evolve that into 'daddy' or 'dad'. Not until the truth was revealed anyway.

Kirsten smiled. "Sandy would be please to hear that." Again Georgia was confused. Would it really mean that much to him?

"You know what you do have first of?" Georgia said. "Date." Kirsten frowned surprised. "I never had a boyfriend in Scotland. I mean I met guys but no real boyfriend. Social areas suck when you're stuck an all girls school." She smirked. "And my first Chrismukkah." Georgia smiled after a moment.

Knock. Knock. Sandy walked in. "Everything ok in here?" Georgia nodded and turned to Kirsten smiling. "I think so." She said and Kirsten smiled back looking at her husband. "Yes."

Sandy came over and took Kirsten's hand standing her up. "People are starting to leave." He said.

"I better come and say goodbye."

"Aww…" Georgia whined as they closed the doors on the last people to leave. "Chrismukkah's over already."

"Well maybe not completely." Sandy said.

"Yes my festive sister is there some tradition that you would like to embody into my legendary uber holiday?" Seth opened up.

Georgia thought melodramatically. "Mmm……"

-------------2 minutes later -------------------

"So the 'Gay Gordons' goes like this" Georgia started to instruct, standing on top of a coffee table with partners around her; Ryan and Marissa, Summer and Seth and Sandy and Kirsten. "Guys put your arms around you partner's shoulders and take their hands…" They all did so. "Yeah and now join your other hands…no…up like, yeah Ryan like that." And he told Georgia he couldn't dance.

"Ok so you step forward four times, turn and walk backwards four times. And repeat. Then guys twirl the girls and then you hold hands and 'skip-change-a-step'…ok?" Georgia said. She put on some random Christmas music and they all tried the traditional ceilidh dance.

Georgia was laughing almost hysterically as she watched her family all try hopelessly. "OW! Ow! Cohen you're stepping on my feet!" Summer yelled.

Sandy and Kirsten kept going in opposite directions of each other and bumping into Ryan and Marissa who were trying slowly but not exactly getting it. Georgia made no effort to correct any of them though because they all looked so funny.

"Cohen watch my shoes!

"Ryan stop spinning me I'm dizzy!" Marissa slurred.

Georgia laughed. "You only spin her eight times!"

"I think we've got it!" Kirsten said grinning but then she tripped over her husband's foot falling sideways but Sandy managed to catch her. However not before Kirsten bumped into Ryan who nudged Marissa who stumbled backwards into Seth. Seth fell over Summer's foot, standing on her toes.

"Dammit Cohen!"

"Well maybe if you didn't have clown feet Summer!" Summer picked up a cushion and started whacking him harshly with it. "I-do-not-have-clown-feet!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ow, I said, ow, ok, Sum, I'm- ow!" Seth said trying to protect himself will being battered.

Everyone laughed. "Ok we're trying again." Kirsten said getting back into position with Sandy. "We almost had it that time"…

-----------------------------------------------

Kirsten walked into her bedroom only to find Georgia raking through her wardrobe. She put her hands on her waist and stood behind her grinning. "What are you doing?"

"Look for your wedding dress." Georgia said popping her head out. "Do you still have it?"

"Of course I do." Kirsten said walking into the cupboard and reaching up to an enormous box on a shelf. "Why?"

"We are going to play dress ups" Georgia said smiling.

Kirsten stared at her blankly. "What?"

"We missed being mother and daughter in the 90s so we'll make-believe it. I can be your little girl and you can be my cool 20 something year old mum."

Kirsten frowned. "You're actually serious aren't you?"

"Yes I'm serious! Now put this on. We're going to play princesses." Kirsten laughed as Georgia went out the room.

Kirsten knocked before walking in Georgia's room. As she walked in on her toes, barefoot, Georgia admired her dress. "You look _so_ pretty!"

Kirsten raised her eyebrows. "I can't believe I still fit into this thing."

"Are you kidding! You look the same as you did on your wedding day! Now give me a twirl." Kirsten giggled and twirled. Georgia was wearing one of the dresses she had bought for herself. It was simple baby pink but covered in glitter.

"So what are we doing?" Kirsten asked. Wondering how this would go.

"What does it look like we're doing?"

Kirsten stepped forward. "You look like a princess."

"I am a princess. All girls are." Georgia smiled.

"How do we start?" Kirsten asked awkwardly.

"Make-believe just happens. Didn't you ever play?"

"A very, very long time ago." Kirsten laughed.

"Well same here believe it or not. I am fourteen you know."

"Yes and I'm…not fourteen." Georgia giggled then skipped around into the empty space of her room dragging Kirsten with her.

"Ok. I'll start. We're princesses and we live in our palace." Georgia said meaning her room/the house. "Which is in…" She looked over to her dresser as she thought and she saw the friendship bracelet Kellie had picked up for her in India. "India! Below the towering mountains. And around it, tigers sleep under trees and elephants bath in the rivers. And around us there's flowers of every colour; like a peacocks tail." Kirsten smiled at her daughter's imagination.

"Now your turn" Georgia said. Kirsten hesitated not knowing what to do. "C'mon mum try; just make-believe it."

Kirsten thought. "We're …running through the woods." She took Georgia's hand and started to skip around the room with her. "And we come across a large marsh land." She stopped at the side of the bed. "That we have to climb over to back to our palace." Kirsten jumped up on Georgia's bed carefully, so as not to wreck her dress then helped Georgia jump on onto the bed. Georgia smiled and giggled as they played. They leaped off the bed together. "And when we get back there's a huge feast for us and there's dancing."

"When I was younger I used to want to be a dancer!" Georgia said twirling.

Kirsten smiled. "That's what I used to want to be; A ballerina."

"You can be anything you want to be as long as you believe it." Georgia said. "What do you believe?" She asked Kirsten.   
"I believe that you are... and always will be..." Kirsten picked up the tiara she wore at her wedding and placed it on Georgia's head "my little princess."

Georgia looked up at Kirsten and smiled gleefully. She yawned. Kirsten tilted her head. "I think it's time my little princess got some sleep."

Georgia thought while nodding slowly. "Read me a story."

Kirsten smiled softly, happy to hear that. "A fairytale you mean?"

"No, I have a book in mind."

"…he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping." Kirsten told softly, in a motherly voice. Georgia listened intently, trying not to fall asleep as she and Kirsten lay back in her bed leaning against each other. "He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang;"

Georgia joined in and they said hummingly. "I'll love you forever I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be."

"Knock knock!" A whispering voice came from the door and Sandy popped his head in. "Here are my two favourite little ladies." He furthered in. "What are you doing? Are you in your wedding dress?"

"Yeah." Kirsten said offly. "And I'm probably crushing it." She groaned standing up.

"We were playing princesses." Georgia said with a giggle.

"At 3 in the morning?" Sandy joked. They had really lost track of time. Sandy stared at his wife adoringly. "Wow hunny you-look-beautiful!" He scooped her up in his arms unexpectedly. Kirsten laughed.

Georgia smiled. "Night-night!"

As Sandy walked away, Kirsten stopped him. "Wait wait wait. Turn around." He did. Georgia sat up on her knees and Kirsten and Georgia gave each other a kiss on the cheek. The same was done with Sandy. Georgia then buried herself under the covers and yelled "I love you" across to her parents as they switched off the lights and shut the door.

Sandy carried Kirsten all the way to their bedroom. "Princess games huh?"

"Yeah." Kirsten grinned devilishly. "But I can play other games…"

"Oh I definatly wanna get in on that." Sandy chuckled. "You know you really should wear that dress more often."

"Why?"

"Cause then I could take it off you."

"I don't wanna tear it." Kirsten pouted

"Aww see that was part of the plan."


	25. Its Beginin 2 Feel Alot Like Chrismukkah

December 23rd

"Just tell them to shut up if they piss you off."  
Georgia laughed. "Justin. I have met your friends before. They're really sound."

"As long as they aren't as 'sound' as me." He joked playfully nudging her. She nudged him back. They eventually ran down the beach after each other, pushing each other over and messing about.

When they met up with Justin's friends eventually, they were out of breath.

"Hey guys." Matt said. "You ready for a surf?" Not only had they ran down the beach. They had run down the beach with surfboards.

There were 5 of Justin's friends with them. Georgia felt kind of dominated as there was only one other girl who looked kind of hard. The other four were guys who also looked rough. But she had met Matt, Johnny and Dieter. She hadn't met Kady or Adam before.

As they all dumped their backpacks something fell out of Kady's bag. A joint. They all saw Georgia saw it. Kady picked it up. "You want it?" She asked Georgia.

Georgia hesitated. "Oh no I…"

"Take it. For later." Georgia hesitated again but realised all Justin's friends were around her. She would feel like an idiot had she not taken it but she did and slid it in the front pocket of her bag.

---Later that day…---

"Honey I'm home!" Kirsten called out as she came home from work. She closed the door behind her. She walked forward but tripped over Georgia's bag clumsily. "Ow! Oh Georgia." She mumbled to herself. "Georgia! Don't leave your bag in the doorway!"

Kirsten bent down to pick up dome of the things she had accidentally kicked out. Amongst sunglasses and cream she found the joint. "Oh my god." She said under her breath.

"Hey mum." Seth said, as she walked into the kitchen. "Georgia's gone out for another surf." Sandy, Seth and Ryan were in the kitchen hanging around drinking fizzy juices.

Kirsten sighed. "Good. I need to talk." The boys were gonna leave but Kirsten said they could stay. Maybe experience.

"I found this in Georgia's bag." Kirsten said showing the boys and Sandy the joint.

"Oooooooo" Seth said.

"Things I wasn't prepared for include this." Kirsten said.

"She's a teenager Kirsten. What do you expect?" Ryan said and Kirsten glared at him.

Sandy took the joint from her. "When my friend and I got caught smoking joints my mum got my school principal to call the cops. We spent the night in jail."

Seth smirked. "Dad's a stoner."

"We are not calling the cops." Kirsten said.

"We can't let her off with this. Nip in the butt. She's grounded." Sandy insisted.

"What! Just give her a warning." Seth said freely.

Kirsten sighed. "O what sort of hypocrite am I? I experimented when I was, well a little older than Georgia and there was hell to pay from my dad."

"There's your answer Ryan. I am the way I am because both my parents were stoners." Seth said.

Kirsten glared. "I hated it. Don't do drugs. Don't talk about taking drugs. Don't even think about taking drugs. If anyone asks you to take drugs you say 'no' and you walk away. Got it?" Kirsten said strongly. Ryan and Seth seemed a little scared. They nodded shakily.

"Georgia's a smart kid." Ryan said. "Just talk to her."

Sandy nodded in agreement. "I'll go."

Sandy went down to the beach to meet Georgia after her surf. He sat on the beach patiently waiting for her to finish. Georgia smiled as she walked up to her dad with her surfboard tucked under her arm. "Hey dad. You should check out the surf. It's pretty immense."

"We need to talk." Sandy said. Georgia nodded. Sandy showed her the joint Kirsten had found. "What's going on?"

Georgia sighed. "I-it's not a big deal."

Sandy stood up. "Yes. Yes it is a big deal." Sandy said forcefully.

"Not it isn't! It's not mine." Georgia said.

"My 14 year old smoking pot is a big deal."

"I'm not smoking pot. It's not mine. One of Justin's friends gave it to me. I didn't even wanna take it I just…I didn't want them to think I wasn't cool."

"Since when do you care about being not cool Georgia?" Sandy said and Georgia rolled her eyes. "Back in Scotland you're the most popular kid in the city and you definitely weren't taking drugs then."

"Yeah but I have heard that you and mum did." She shot back.

"Well did you also hear what our parents did to us when they found out?" Georgia sighed again. "And what do you think Helen would have done if she found this in your bag?"

"I probably would be grounded for life. So if you wanna be like that, if you don't want to believe me then fine! But I would appreciate it if you trust me." Georgia barged past Sandy and stormed off.

"Hey." Georgia said to Justin as she walked around to him as he lay in the pool in his backyard on top of a lilo. She stood above him. "Hey!" He said.

"Look we need to talk." Justin sat up. "My dad found your joint."

Justin shook his head. "No. Not my joint Georgia."

"Well the one your friend gave me."

"Which would make it yours." Georgia didn't like how blunt Justin was being with her. He didn't usually act like that around her.

"Whatevs. He's flipping out."

Justin chuckled. "He thinks I'm a bad influence on you right?" Georgia didn't know. She guessed so. She shrugged. "So what are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't wanna be." Georgia said.

"Look Georgia, I am who I am. And so are my friends. It's up to you whether you wanna be apart of that."

-----In the poolhouse----

"Hey." Georgia said as she snuck in with Seth and Ryan. "Are mum and dad home? Is it safe?"

"I wouldn't worry sis. You're in the clear." Seth said.

"What?"

"You haven't talked to either of them then?" Ryan asked. "They're letting you off."

"What?"

"Sandy and Kirsten know you're a smart kid. You know right from wrong. They also know you're a teenager. Half way to being an adult. Probably should start acting like one." Ryan said.

Georgia smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"For what? We didn't do anything." Seth said.

"It was all Kirsten." Ryan added. "She just wants you to learn from your mistakes. "

"We were all for seeing you making more mistakes." Seth joked.

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway. I think Justin and I are taking a break." Ryan and Seth both stayed silent. "Probably best for now. And you know, I don't really see us going anywhere especially with my kind of _situation._ But you know we're still friends. Best friends."

"Oh oh!" Seth said raising his hands to his head. "Ryan-Marissa flashback."

-----------

Kirsten decided to Georgia on a walk down the pier the next morning. Just for a chat.

"Sorry about the whole drugs thing." Georgia apologised.

"Me too." Kirsten said, Georgia was obviously forgiven, "Sorry about Justin."

"Me too."

Kirsten rubbed her arms feeling the cold. "Your dad's sorry he missed you this morning. A new client to meet with."

"It's ok." Georgia said shrugging. "Getting to cold to surf anyways."

"Well I'm seeing him for lunch you want me to pass anything along?"

"My basketball game is at 5 tonight. I want you all to be there."

"You really think we would miss your first game?" Kirsten said smiling.

"Just remind him for me, will you please? He promised he'd be there."

"So what's so special about the pier at Christmas?" Georgia asked as they got to the end of the pier. She had to admit it did look very pretty and festive. Fairy lights everywhere, mistletoe, fake snow on the roof; it was all that.

"Well before Hailey was born my dad would take us down here on Christmas Eve and we'd have a picnic." Kristen paused reflecting back and growing a little smile. "Just a small tradition thing I know but-"

"No I love traditions." Georgia cut her off. "Helen and I always go to the pantomime on Christmas Eve."

"I'm sorry you can't see one here." Kirsten said on behalf of California.

"It's ok." Georgia said. "They're usually showing until February."

Kirsten leaned over the edge of the pier looking out at the choppy ocean and the pink sky. Georgia watched her mum as her loose strands of hair blew over her absorbed eyes.

"You really miss granddad don't you?" Georgia asked. She had heard how things between Kirsten and her father had ended. She thought it was sweet he wrote a letter though. "Yeah" Kirsten said then pausing

Georgia smiled softly. "He's probably up there somewhere tripping over himself for missing out on this." Georgia and Kirsten both looked out onto the beach. "On you."

Kirsten smiled gratefully. Georgia definatly got her 'way-with-words' attribute from Sandy. Always knowing how to make everything seem ok. "Come on lets get some hot cocoa. I'm freezing!"

------

Kirsten sat in the Newport Bay Yacht Club waiting for Sandy to arrive for lunch. She kept checking her watch frustratedly as she waited for her second drink to arrive. Gladly her phone rang. She was in a good mood though with Sandy. So she couldn't really be mad at him. She smiled when she saw the 'Sandy calling…' on her phone. "Hey honey." She answered sweetly. "Where are you? I thought we said meet at 12?"

"We did." He said.

"It's 1230."

"I know I'm sorry. I'm just going into Mr Travis' office now."#

"You aren't on your way yet?" Kirsten asked sadly.

"I know hunny but you don't have to worry cos I'll be in and outta here in two minutes. I promise I'll see ya in 15."

--------------35 minutes later----------------

'Sandy calling…'

"Sandy!" Kirsten whined. "I'm starving! Where are you?"

"Ur…well I'm…I'm…"

Kirsten slumped back in her chair. "You aren't coming are you?"

"I'm sorry but we really need to work on this case. Mr Travis is very tight for time. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

Kirsten grinned slyly. "Well I guess I can't say no to your 'apologies'." Sandy grinned. "Just remember you owe me _big_." Kirsten added.

"Oh baby I will. See you tonight."

"At 5."

"At 5? What? 5?"

"Georgia's first game, Sandy?" Kirsten paused. "You _have_ to be there Sandy. She needs you there."

Sandy stuttered. "No no it's fine. I'll be there. 5 o'clock."

"5 o'clock." Kirsten repeated. "Love you."

"Love you too." Sandy said and hung up.

-----------------------------At the basketball game------

"Come on Georgia!" Kirsten cheered clapping.

"Come on Georgia! Come on!" Seth cheered.

"Go on Georgia!" Ryan shouted.

Georgia felt ultimate pressure. The opposition was coming to her. She was going to be the one to block. The other shooter and her jumped up together. She swung her arm down, trying to knock the ball out her hands but her timing was off. The shooter dropped the ball through the basket successfully. She felt her feet hit the ground and the buzzer went. The other team cheered in their success. Success by one. Georgia felt awful. She had let her team down bad.

As the Cohens left the gym, Ryan and Seth reassuringly put their arms on Georgia's shoulders. Sandy came running up to them in the car park. He was almost yelling. "I am so sorry! My client's solicitor got held up I was…" He faded off as Georgia and the boys walked straight passed him

Kirsten glared at her husband. Disappointment in her eyes. "I know that look." Sandy said. "You told her you would be here."

"You don't understand we are _this close _to clearing up the case. This is huge hunny! Could be a real break through for me." Kirsten gave him the evil stare and silenced herself. "It's just one game right? I mean there's gonna be other games. This is a huge opportunity!" Sandy said.

"Well that's great Sandy." Kirsten nodded and smiled negatively. "And I wish you all the best." She said falsely before walking away from him. Sandy hung his head as he watched his family turn his back on him

---------------------

December 24th

"Kirsten it's so nice to see you again. You look as though you're doing well."

"Thank you Dr Woodruff. I am." Kirsten said smiling.

Suriak looked gorgeous all done up for Christmastime. A six month check-up was in order for Kirsten and some of her other rehab 'buddies'.

Another lady Kirsten had become relatively friendly with in rehab came up to her. "Hey Kirsten." Olivia said. "You look great!"

"Oh thanks Olive you too."

She smiled. "Thanks. This is my husband, Kieran."

"Hi Kieran." Kirsten said as she shook his hand.

"No Sandy then?" Olivia asked. "I've been dying to met him. What with all those great stories you've told us."

Kirsten sighed embarrassed. "No…he's uh, he's working at the moment. Unfortunately."

"Where the hell where you today?" Kirsten asked Sandy angrily as he came in at 8pm.

He came up to her offering out his arms. "I am so sorry hunny."

She stepped back from him. "You promised you would be there! I needed you there Sandy. You said we would do this together." She paused and Sandy cringed, knowing she was completely right. "I was counting on you. So was everyone else. I told them all what a great husband I had but it seems he can't even show up for a one hour meeting!"

Sandy shook his head. "I know Kirsten I'm sorry." He stopped; nothing else to say.

Kirsten frowned. "Don't you get it? I felt like an idiot! I was humiliated. Everyone had a partner there but me. Even that bitch Eva martin who was clearly just putting on an act so she could get her way in the divorce settlement."

"What do you want me to do Kirsten? I'm sorry I missed your meeting but it's all over now because we finished the case. It's all closed."

"Well congratulations Sandy." Kirsten said bitterly. "But this isn't just about me; _our_ lunch, _my_ meeting. You missed Georgia's first basketball game as well!"

Sandy stepped forward. "I know and I promise I'll make it up to everyone."

Kirsten calmed down and spoke softly. "Sandy will you do me a favour?"

Sandy smiled. "Yes anything."

"Stop making promises." With that Kirsten grabbed her jacket off the kitchen island, snatched her car keys and walked out the house."

Sandy closed his eyes tightly and sighed as he heard the door slammed. He jerked. Georgia walked in.

"Princess I am so sorry." He said walking over to her.

Georgia shrugged a little. "It's ok. Mum's madder than I am."

"I've screwed up bad haven't I?" Georgia raised her eyebrows and nodded at her dad.

Sandy was kicking himself almost. "Ugh! How could I have done this?" He was _never_ the guy to put work before his family. Never. "I love her so much and I let her down. I doubt she loves me as much."

Georgia smirked inside. Her dad was overreacting so much. "Of course she loves you dad." She said going over to him and rubbing arm. "I could see that miles away. I have never seen two people more perfect for each other. Sure it takes work but everyone looks at you two and…we just know its going to last forever."

Sandy smiled at his daughter and patted her head. "What do I do?"

"make it up to her."

Sandy ran his hands through his hair. "But how? Ugh! I've been so stupid."

Georgia thought for a moment. "I have an idea…"

--------------------

"I had a suspicion you would be here." Georgia leaned over the pier's edge like Kirsten. The fairy lights glimmering in her eyes.

"You think I was too hard on him?" Kirsten asked innocently.

Georgia raised her eyebrows while shrugging a little. "I think…" She lost her trail of thought. "He should get his priorities in order but it's something he really wants to do. It's important to him. And it should be important to you that he enjoys his work. Isn't that what you guys are about?" Kirsten turned her head to Georgia. "Wanting each other to be happy? Even if you can't be apart of it?"

Kirsten smiled. "You're right. I know you are its just-"

"-Look, its Christmas Eve. Dad knows he hurt you and he knows he did wrong. He feels awful. But can't we just skip all that? I don't wanna have to open presents on two sides of the room tomorrow."

Kirsten laughed. "You're right. I can't be mad at him on Christmas!"

Georgia coughed. "Scrooge." Cough.

Kirsten raised her finger and opened her mouth grinning. "Watch your mouth missy Or Santa won't come!"

Georgia giggled. "Let's go home."

------------------------

"You know I think everyone might be in the poolhouse. Ryan was putting up some decorations. Or, Seth was." Georgia said. Kirsten smiled and followed Georgia out onto the patio round the back. Georgia stepped to the side and Kirsten looked up. She gasped. She smiled.

In front of her was Sandy lighting a final candle. Candles were scattered all around their back yard. Centred was a rug and picnic looking out onto the ocean from the heights. She stepped up into her surprise. "Did you do all this?"

Sandy smiled as he turned around to Kirsten. "One of Santa's little helpers gave me a hand." Sandy grinned. Georgia bit her lip and backed away smiling. "Night guys." She said, shutting the doors. Sandy and Kirsten both turned to Georgia before closing the space between them.

They sat down on the blanket together closely. "I am so sorry." Sandy started to apologise. "I didn't mean-" But Kirsten cut him off by placing her right hand to his lips. "Don't." She said softly. She pulled her fingers away. "I know." She said sensitively and nodding her head. She looked at him truthfully; "So am I."

Kirsten thought for a moment. She then smiled. "Hug?" Kirsten asked, which she normally wouldn't have to do. Felt almost childish. But what better holiday to feel childish on than Christmas? Sandy's smile grew to a large grin. They did hug. Kirsten held him tightly. She needed this. Him. She was back in the place she loved.

Sandy felt Kirsten's firm grip around him and was more than thankful that this was over. And it was; he wasn't going to take on as heavy a case again.

After a long moment of clinging to each other they broke apart. Sandy smiled. "Well what do we do now?" He asked enthusiastically. "We've got all this food." He opened the basket, took out what as inside; a bowl of strawberries and another bowl of hot chocolate dip. Not your traditional Christmas dinner. But Kirsten was more than pleased.

"Mmm." She purred raising her eyebrows. "Strawberries _and_ dip?"

"Well I still owe you an apology." He grinned edging closer.

"You owe me two remember?"

"Two apologies?" He asked leaning in. Kirsten nodded as she leant in. "Mm-mm."

Sandy kissed her once briefly then pulled back. "Ok." He leant in and kissed her again, more passionately. Kirsten sat on Sandy's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, getting closer. "I love you." Sandy said, the words escaping from his mouth.

"I..love..you..too…"Kirsten said between kisses. And with that Sandy apologised to Kirsten. Over and over and over…

-------

Georgia walked into the hallway. Seth and Ryan came down from Seth's room. "It is done." She met Seth and Ryan at the bottom of the stairs. "Now I want my stocking please?" Georgia grinned.

"And ye shall have your stocking." Seth said.

"C'mon." Ryan said, and Georgia hopped on Ryan's back. He gave her a piggy-back-ride as they followed Seth around the living area to the fireplace and Seth passed her the stocking. A fifth hook had been placed there. It had a reindeer on the top. What would its name be?

Ryan leant down and Georgia carefully hung it up. Seth cheered.

"You know I think it looks better with five. Even numbers are just way too normal." Seth said. "5 5s are 25 and that's my birth date uh five gold rings uh 5 members of Death Cab…"

"Walk Ryan walk." Georgia said laughing.

-------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter from Lu78, Hareclip, hug-me, kursk, Jemma-Grace, dogsbody, MissIda and Sharkie2008. I am doing one more probably short chapter before the BIIIIIIIIG turning point.

This took a while cos the last 2 days at school have been SO entertaining:D School with chavs is so amusing. Thursday has 2 words; sexual indecency. One girl. A girls school. Doesn't sound good (or look btw which OMG scared.) and Friday has two words too: cat fight. Figure it out! xoxoxoxo


	26. Merry Chrismukkah Princess

**Merry Christmas Princess**

"Whoa!" Georgia stood slack jawed halfway down the stairs. Her eyes grew seeing the stacks and stacks of wrapped up presents spread over the entire living room. From the fireplace and under the tree, across the window, past the coffee table and onto the couches. The stockings were even overflowing. She raised her eyebrows. "I think Santa went a little bit overboard."

She jumped down the last five stairs, landing on the cold flooring in her bare feet. She sprinted down across the living area and down the corridor down to Sandy and Kirsten's room, grinning the whole time. She hopped about, unable to keep still as she knocked on the door.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Ugh…" Kirsten groaned waking up. She yawned. "What is it honey?" She rolled over to Sandy but his eyes were shut and he was in a slight slumber. "That wasn't me." He groaned pulling the covers back over his shoulder.

"Mum, dad! I'm coming in. Please attire yourself with any clothing that may have been removed…"

Kirsten rolled her eyes sitting up on her elbows. "We're dressed Georgia."

"Really?" Georgia pulled a face. She opened the door and skipped in.

She jumped up and down. "Get up! Get up! It's Christmas!"

"It's also 6:48 in the morning." Sandy mumbled from the bed.

"But its Christmas morning! You have to get up!"

Kirsten smiled at Georgia. "If you can convince your dad to get up, I will too."

Georgia flung herself onto her knees, between their legs, at the bottom of their bed. She bounced up and down. "Wake up!" Sandy pulled the covers over his head. "Please dad! Pleeeeeeeeease!"

Sandy pushed the covers away from his face and looked at his pleading daughter. He sighed. "Go get Seth and Ryan." Georgia grinned. "Thank you! Thank you!" She leaped off the bed and ran out of the room. Kirsten laughed.

"Seth Seth! Wake up wake up!" Georgia yelled whilst repeatedly knocking on his door. Seth snatched his door open after a minute with a tired and unamused look on his face. Georgia smiled. "C'mon it's Christmas." She said innocently.

Seth frowned and shook his head. "Aren't you meant to grow out of getting up early in the morning for Christmas by 14?"

"Hell no!"

Seth sighed. "C'mon I want my presents…if you don't I'll steal yours too." Seth quickly shut the door then reopened it a second later with his housecoat on. He nodded his head like a sergeant. "To the poolhouse."

Georgia was ahead of Seth and knocked on the poolhouse door. Seth pulled her back. "No, no" Seth told her then just walked in. "Observe." He went over to Ryan. "Ryan…Ryan…" He said quietly. "Ryan!" Ryan jumped up. "Heyyyyyy buddy" Seth said smiling.

"What are you going to open first Georgia?" Sandy asked with coffee in his hands.

Georgia glanced around. She grabbed a box. "This. This looks like shoes." Seth had already dug in and Ryan slowly started to unwrap presents too.

"Pink Dunlops!" Georgia grinned. "Yeah! Oh thank you! How did you get these? I didn't think these were sold in the US?"

"There isn't anything the Cohens can't do." Sandy said pointedly.

"Hey check this out Georgia." Seth said. Georgia turned around. There was a giga-normous box, almost 3 metres high, beside Seth. Georgia grinned climbing over unwrapped presents to Seth. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It's for you though. Must be, says so on the card."

"Nothing gets past you bright spark." Georgia said sarcastically. She raised her eyebrows when she stood below it staring up at its summit. She turned to Seth biting her lip then she whizzed round and started to tear the wrapping paper off.

"Oh my god immense!" Georgia shrieked. It was a large, full-sized, Spalding-NBA, basketball hoop, signed by Michael Jordan. Georgia started to clap her hands and bounce about on the spot. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She kept repeating.

"Well that put the bounce in her bungee." Sandy stated.

…………After many presents had been opened with smiles and grateful glances there was only a few left. Georgia had been flourished with presents from Sandy and Kirsten. Kirsten mostly she could tell. All the right clothes, the right jewellery, the right perfume, the right make up. Once getting a specially asked for Chanel shrug Georgia leaped up and gave Kirsten a giant hug. Sandy smiled. Georgia was looking like her mum a little more every day; one part woman, the other part girl.

Georgia turned around. "What were we saying?" She paused. "Oh yeah Summer has got Seth totally whipped."

"Whipped like the family's pig." Sandy said.

"I am not pig-whipped ok?" Seth said. They all laughed as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kirsten giggled still as she answered the phone. "Oh hey Steph. How are you? Good…I'm good thank you. I'll get Georgia." Kirsten covered the phone. "Georgia!" She put the phone back to her mouth. "Get lots of nice things from Santa?"

"Mum!" Georgia shrieked. "Shut up!" She grabbed the phone laughing. "Hiya honey!"

"Merry Christmas!" Steph sung.

"You too!"

"I was gonna call you our this morning but I didn't think you'd appreciate that." Steph laughed.

"Probably not." Georgia laughed. "It's our 7 now."

"So how are things with the Cohens?" Steph asked. She definitely heard Georgia call Kirsten 'mum'.

"We've made it through the fall and winter with no trouble." Georgia said smiling.

Steph smiled. "Good." Although disappointed. "You coming home soon?"

"You're asking me on Christmas? That's not fair!" Georgia grinned whining.

"You know I've doubted your decision about staying more than once. You're finding it harder to come back."

"Why is that bad? I've got myself together as you can tell. Helen is coming over next week for New Year."

"Helen?"

"Helen...my mum…whatever!"

Steph sighed. She fake smiled to herself. "Love ya hunny."

"You to Steph. Miss you."

"You too." Georgia sighed as she hung up. But she smiled when she turned back to face the Cohens. Sandy and Kirsten were about to open the present she made up for them. She ran back through jumping over the couch and crouching in front of her.

"The best saved for last!" Georgia said grinning.

Kirsten read the tag. "For both of us?" She said with a questioning look. She unwrapped the paper to a satin box. She balanced the box between her and Sandy's lap.

"It's from the three of us." Georgia said.

Seth and Ryan stood above a kneeling Georgia and his sitting parents. "Georgia really."

"She did most of it." Ryan said.

Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other and frowned. Kirsten took the lid of the box. She paused when she a large photo album inside. She took out. It was beautifully decorated. It was enveloped in pink card. Sprinkled with glitter and sparkling sequins; teddy bears, stars, moons, hearts and angels. There were little silver charms; hearts, flowers, a fairy, a mini football and a horse; that dangled off it. A larger amulet was carefully glued on; a baby's rattle. In the centre, in fancy writing – that appeared to be Georgia's – was written **'Sandy and Kirsten…' **Kirstenslowly opened the cover of the photo album. Inside was written; '**_…Worlds' Best Parents'_**.

Kirsten and Sandy both gasped, smiling. They opened it further. The first page had baby photos. One they recognised. It was Seth, just after he was born in one of the baby incubators because he was early. The other two they didn't recognise. Georgia pointed on the page. "That's Ryan" Georgia said pointing to the picture of a cute chubby baby with ginger-ish hair. "And that's me." Georgia said pointing to the photo at the bottom of the page. The tiniest baby ever seen. And she arrived on time. In her cot, Georgia had her identity card wrapped as tightly as possible round her tiny wrist but it was still near falling off.

Sandy and Kirsten both smiled. They had never seen photos of Ryan nor Georgia when they were younger. They flicked forward a few pages. More photos. From two years old to five and so on. They stopped between nursery and school. "Did you put all this together?" Kirsten asked impressed and touched.

Georgia blushed and smiled. "The boys helped." Kirsten looked up at her boys and smiled but they both shrugged and shook their heads. They got the photos together but Georgia had done all the decorations.

"Ryan went to Soccer Camp." Sandy awed. Seth peered over his dad's shoulder.

"Dude you were a red head?" Seth smirked.

"Yup. Ryan was a ging-er" Georgia said.

"1992 was not a good year." Ryan said.

Under Ryan's picture was one of Georgia when she was about 3 nearly 4. "Is that Kellie with you?" Kirsten asked and Georgia nodded. The two were on a baby slide in a park. At the same time they were at the top ready to slide down together. They were both laughing about something. Georgia's bright blonde wavy hair was tucked back with a pink hair with flowers on it. Her dress had pink and yellow flowers on it too. Kellie wore pink shorts and a pink t-shirt with Jasmine from Aladdin on it. Sandy smiled at how, even then, Georgia looked a little bit like Kirsten; her button nose and her eyes that lit up when she laughed.

Over the page was two more of Georgia. Her fourth birthday party at 'The Fairy Shop' and she was dressed up in a pink sparkly tutu with white wings and a wand. Her friends surrounding her. The second when she was seven. On a hot day in August and she and Kellie were running through the simpler in her back garden.

Kirsten smiled widely and traced her finger over the photos. "Hey mum you ok?" Seth asked softly. Kirsten looked up. "Perfect. Thank you kids so much." She kissed Georgia's forehead then got up to hug each of her boys.

Sandy stood up and Georgia embraced him a very very tight hug. He hugged her back even tighter. "I love you dad." Georgia said.

"I love you too." Sandy said. "So much." As he kissed the top of her head. Kirsten was tucked between her two boys but managed to see her husband and daughter. She smiled. There was two things she was sure of; Georgia was sent to them from heaven  
and she was daddy's little girl.

------------------------------------

For now, my last chapter that is just for the sake of fluff. There will be fluff though. Don't fret.

Thanks to **Jemmi-Grace(sorry hun about spelling ur name wrong!), Cynthia B, Cheerleader2006, Panz, Sharkie2008, kursk, missIda, hug-me & Lu78** for reviews.


	27. the glorious sadness

"You're only 14 you shouldn't be thinking about sex anyway." Kirsten said to Georgia as she followed her into the kitchen in the morning. Seth leant back against the counter, coffee in his hand and smiled. _This is gonna be a fun morning show._

Georgia threw her hands up in the air. "Fine. Thou shall not think about sex."

"As Nike says just do it." Seth joked.

Kirsten ignored Seth's remark. "You should be thinking about your studies. School."

"Sex relieves stress. School is the cause of stress." Georgia said frankly.

"Georgia..." Kirsten warned raising her voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll shut up." She opened the fridge to get Tropicana out. "But you're the one who brought it up."

Kirsten argued back. "I am not! You were complaining about..." Georgia glared at her mum as she shut the fridge door. "…Oh right sorry."

Seth sighed. "As you grow older, Mum, I like to think of all the gifts you've given me. Like the need for therapy."

"There's a card you'll never see in Hallmark." Georgia said.

"Morning Ryan." Kirsten said as he came in; pouring herself some coffee. He was messing about on his mobile.

"Marissa." He said into his phone.  
"Dialling home." said the Phone Lady.   
"Marissa!" Ryan yelled down his phone.

"Dialling home." The Phone Lady said again. The house phone rang once.  
"Marissa goddamit!"  
"Dialling Dr. Creasy." The Phone Lady said and Ryan threw his phone down on the kitchen island and the back fell off. It also knocked over Georgia's orange juice.

Kirsten raised her eyebrows. "You're cleaning that up."

"Morning all." Sandy greeted with a smile as he walked in with the newspaper in his hands.

"Oh oh dad!" Georgia grimaced turning away. "The cucumber has left the salad!

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Quasimodo needs to go back in the tower and tend to his bells." Seth said off-glance.

"What?" Sandy repeated totally puzzled. Kirsten went up to him and zipped his jeans fly up. She slyly looked up at him.

"Oh". Sandy blushed. "Sorry." He apologised then shrugged. "It happens."

"Your soldier aint so unknown now." Georgia turned around shivering.

Kirsten sipped on her coffee. "Georgia is there any requests for how to spend the day, you know, before Helen arrives?"

"Oh no. Dinnae make a fuss. Just hanging with you guys is all I want."

"What time does her flight get in?" Sandy asked.

Georgia swallowed her orange juice. "Oh not till tonight. She has a lay over in Gatwick."

"We'll go get her together." Sandy said and Georgia smiled.

"Do I smell burning?" Ryan asked.

"Toast!" Kirsten yelped, putting down her coffee and rushing to the toaster. "My toast!" The rest of Kirsten's family laughed at her. "Oh honey." Sandy said sympathetically.

Kirsten took the black. Steaming piece of bread out the toaster. "Ow ow ow!" She dropped it on the kitchen island.

"Georgia if there's anything I've taught you it's that our mother can't cook." Seth said wrapping his arm around his mum shoulder who rolled her eyes.

"You've told me that before."

"And I'll tell you again."

The phone rang. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" Georgia skipped to the phone. "Cohen residence."

"Georgia?" A very British man said over the phone. "It's Archie Murdoch; your mother's lawyer."

"Oh hi Mr Murdoch."

"It's about your mother." He said.

"Oh would you like me to pass on a message to her?" Georgia asked joyfully, thinking of how happy she was that Helen was coming over. "Cos she's coming here today you know?" Kirsten smiled as she threw a grape in Seth's mouth who in turn threw a grape into Georgia's mouth, over the island; she managed to catch it in her mouth.

"That won't be possible Georgia." He said.

Georgia caught another grape in her mouth sent from Ryan. "Ok." She mumbled. "Well I'll get her to call you when she arrives." She laughed as she tried to speak and chew at the same time.

"That's not what I meant Georgia." Archie said.

Georgia giggled as she dodged the grapes aimlessly thrown at her by her family. "What is it then?"

"Your mother has been in an accident."

Georgia stopped laughing and froze. "What kind of accident?...A-a-a-bus?" Kirsten, Sandy and the boys stopped messing around when they realised something was wrong. "B-b-but how?" She stuttered. "When?..." She started to well up. "But it was just an accident right? I mean she's going to be ok?" Kirsten and Sandy exchanged a worried look as they heard one side of the conversation.

_**Memories seep from my veins**_

After hearing an answer Georgia turned around and leant her head against the wall. Starting off lightly but getting to harder, she slammed her fist into the wall. "No, no, no, no, no, no." She repeated shaking her head.

_**Let me be empty and weightless**_

Georgia took a deep breath then hung up the phone. Kirsten looked to Sandy, trying to figure out what to do. She walked over to her daughter and lightly stroked her shoulders. Georgia turned around and Kirsten stood back a little, giving her space. She looked dreadfully sad. The boys exchanged nervous looks with their dad. They all knew what had happened but not what to do.

Georgia looked from side-to-side, trying to hold back her tears but she fell to the ground, breaking down. Kirsten knelt down beside her and pulled her into her, resting her head on her shoulder. Georgia fell into Kirsten, crying desperately. Sandy watched for a second before going over to and crouching down beside them, hugging Georgia. Georgia buried her face into Sandy's shoulder, but still held onto Kirsten tightly. Seth and Ryan slowly followed in their father's footsteps and did the same. Georgia cried hard for her dead mother in her mum's, dad's and brothers' arms.

_**This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees…**_

--------------------------------

"I don't have the right words to say to her." Seth said at dinner that night. Georgia wasn't joining Sandy, Kirsten Ryan and Seth at dinner.

"You just have to say to her what you would want people to say to you in that situation." Sandy said. He looked at Kirsten. God forbid that situation would happen.

"It's so weird, you know, cos it's not like it's her grandma who was old it's her _'mum'_."

"Just make sure she knows she can talk to you. Even if you can't think of what to say back, all she needs is someone to listen." Kirsten said.

"Does that even help?" Ryan smirked. "I mean, the woman she thought was her mum died, surely there's nothing you can say about that to make her feel better."

"She needs her family right now and that's what we're going to be." Sandy said strongly. Not much food had been eaten; just nibbled.

"She also needs to eat." Kirsten said standing up. "I'll take her this." She grabbed a glass of Gatorade. "Try to talk to her."

After Kirsten left the kitchen, Ryan turned to Sandy and whispered, "Kirsten's taking this pretty hard huh?"

"I think this whole tings bringing back up stuff about Cal and her mum." Sandy said gently.

"Not to discredit mum but this totally different. We knew grandma was ill. Granddad too. We at least got the chance to say goodbye." Seth said.

"Doesn't make it any less painful Seth but I see your point." Sandy said.

Ryan bit his lip anxiously. "Did she drink a lot when Mrs Nichol died?"

Sandy shook his head. "It's not going to come to that."

Outside Georgia's bedroom Kirsten lingered with her juice while she was on the phone to Matthew. "I don't want to come home because I know why I'm coming home. I don't want to say goodbye to my mum."

_**The storm keeps on twisting…**_

Kirsten looked down feeling sad and thinking hard about how to deal with this in the best way. Then Sandy came up behind her hearing Georgia's final words. "Remind you of someone?" Sandy whispered in Kirsten's ear.

Kirsten turned and half smiled. "Everything I felt from when my mum died has come back to me but it doesn't make it any easier to know what to do. I thought it would."

"Go be with her." Sandy said simply.

Kirsten looked at Sandy nodding then turned away to open the door. Sandy saw the sadness in her eyes. "Kirsten." He said softly. She turned around and he embraced her in a hug. Kirsten hugged her husband back tightly. Kirsten sighed deeply. "Thank you." She whispered. He always gave her the strength to do what she needed to do.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kirsten said. She looked up at him and Sandy smiled down at her.

"Come on." Kirsten said lacing her fingers in his and they walked hand-in-hand into Georgia's room. "Hey." Kirsten said softly. "I brought you some Gatorade. Green; the one you like."

"Thanks." Georgia said. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, the phone beside her. "You can put it on the table." Kirsten crossed Georgia to put glass on bedside table.

"How you feeling princess?" Sandy asked, sitting on the opposite side of Georgia that Kirsten was.

Georgia shook her head. "This isn't happening. This is a joke." Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other. "I shoulda been there. I shoulda been home. I'm a disappointment as a daughter." Georgia said then hung over.

"No you're not. You definatly are not." Kirsten said rubbing her daughter's back.

"Helen loved you and nothing made her happier than to see you happy." After a moment Georgia nodded.

"Can I get some paracetemol?" Georgia asked her dad sweetly. "My head hurts."

Sandy kissed her forehead as he got up and left.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Kirsten asked, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "You haven't eaten all day."

"I don't really feel like eating." Georgia said. She hadn't cried anymore all day since the morning. She didn't have the energy to.

"You still have to have something." Kirsten tried to enforce on her. There was a pause. "How about I cut you up an apple into little slices? I'll even peel the skin all in one." Kirsten said with a cute smile. When Kirsten just got out of hospital and Georgia took care of her, Kirsten sometimes found it hard to eat; to find the energy to eat. So Georgia would cut an apple up into little slices and take the skin off so it was easier for Kirsten.

Georgia smiled at Kirsten's attempts. "Yeah. O-ok."

_**It don't make no difference; escaping one last time it's easier to believe in this sweet madness and maybe I'll find some peace tonight…**_

-------------------------------

Seth woke up. He turned to look at his clock; 2:33 Am. He'd slept for a total of 22 minutes. _Score._ He threw his head back into the pillow sighing angrily. He lay with his eyes open for a second. He listened intently when he thought he heard a strange noise. At first he assumed it was a bird or crickets or something but he soon realised the noise was coming from inside the house. Because he wasn't close to falling asleep, Seth decided to get up and investigate.

He walked out into the corridor and followed the noise into the direction of the stairs. Before he got to them though he found the source of the noise; it was Georgia crying.

He opened the door a jar and peered in on her. Right enough, she was lying on her side, curled up and sobbing quietly; obviously trying to hold it in so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Seth stood for a minute, trying to decide what to do. Whilst thinking he felt a comforting hand on his arm. He turned and saw his mum beside him. "It's ok Seth." She smiled. "Go back to bed."

Seth opened his mouth to object but then nodded. He looked in the room one more time. Georgia was still the same way clearly unaware of her mother and brother outside.

Kirsten walked in quietly. She tiptoed around Georgia's bed and crawled in the empty side next to her. She pulled the duvet over herself then huddled close to Georgia, wrapping her arm around her from behind. However Georgia turned around and buried herself into Kirsten as far as she could.

Kirsten rested her chin above her daughter's head and stroked her back comfortingly. Georgia spoke to Kirsten as she broke into sobs. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me." She repeated and wrapped her arm around her mum holding onto her tightly. She sniffled as she started to cry, repeatedly saying; "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me."

_**In the arms of the Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel**  
_

As her baby's body shook in her, Kirsten held her tighter and she whispered softly in her ear. "I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Never, ok? I promise. I'm right here."

**_In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here._ **

"It's ok." Kirsten whispered.

Partly she was convincing herself but part of her knew she was right. She saw a light at the end of the tunnel and the Cohens being able to pull through together. They've come so far and come through so much already together as a 5, there's no way she was going to turn her back now. _**  
You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here**_

----------------------------------------------

mwa ha ha! Did you expect that to happen?

I wanted to put in Ryan's fears about Kirsten starting to drink again to make it clear that her problem hadn't been forgotten and wouldn't be forgotten over time. I hope this happens in the show. I want the characters to acknowledge that Kirsten did have a drinking problem in the future and not just forget about it.

Thanks to **Little Leprechaun, jemmi-Grace, Sharkie2008, Cheerleader2006** for their reviews from the last chapter.


	28. A Place Called Home

**January 7th**

It was a typical Edinburgh city January; wet, misty and cold. As Kirsten, Sandy, Seth, Ryan and Georgia got driven in a black taxi to Georgia's house the rain made patterns and lines down the windows.

As they entered the estate in silence Georgia looked out the window, recalling all her surroundings. Memories washing back to her. She saw an old friend. She straightened herself up and grew a smile. "Stop!" She yelled. "Stop here!" The taxi stopped. Sandy and Kirsten were about to ask Georgia what was wrong when she leaped out the car and ran up to a young boy.

"Matthew!" She yelled. "Matty!" Matthew was walking up to his house listening to his I-pod but he heard Georgia's voice. He turned around and stepped forward to catch her in his arms as she jumped into him. They held each other so tightly and she stayed afloat in his arms for a long time. She buried her face into his Diesel jumper she always loved and breathed in his familiar scent. "I missed you so much" She said grinning happily. He replied the same.

From the taxi door Kirsten smiled and got back in. She nodded at the driver. "Keep going." She said, letting Georgia and Matthew be.

Matthew dropped Georgia to the ground. Georgia smiled and took his hand. "Come on. We have so much to catch up on!" She dragged him into his house and into his room.

They talked and laughed for hours. "Oh my god Teddy actually said that!" Georgia said laughing about Matthew's five year old brother.

"Yeah. He came in and saw me on top of Lauren –with our clothes on!- and told my mum we were 'jumping on the bed.'" Georgia laughed. "And he asked if he could play."

Georgia was laughing so hard she was almost in tears. "I bet your mum was ragin!"

"Yeah but I'm not with Lauren anymores." Matthew said. "I kinda hate her now."

Georgia smiled. "I know you do. Tis such a turn around from a few months ago when you guys actually broke up. I remember you stayed in your room for two days and I had to drag you outside."

Matthew smiled. "Yeah that was wild."

"You think you two will ever get back together?" Georgia asked curiously.

Matthew shook his head "Nope." Georgia smiled and nodded. Maybe a little too happy about that. "Cool." She added. "I'm glad." Matthew frowned. Georgia covered her tracks. "You two just weren't suited you know?"

Matthew took a deep breath. "Georgia no offence hun but you don't really sound like a girl whose mum has just died."

"Cos she didn't. Helen wasn't my mum."

Matthew sighed. "Right…"

"Look I'm trying not to be pessimistic about it. I'm in Scotland; I'm seeing you and all my other friends." Matthew smiled. "Speaking of which where's Jamie and Iain?"

"Uh home I think."

Georgia pulled Matthew up off his bed. "Good. Come on. Lets do what we do best."

"What's that?"

"Just hang out." Georgia smiled.

----------------------------------------------

"You see last night right? I was leaving school right? And Kyle Gray, Amber's lil brother, who's a complete arse by the way, pure shot me in the ankle with a beebee-gun. And you no me; I was pure raaagin! I went 'Who do you think you are? Dinnae shot me with your lil gun right?'

And he went 'Who are you?" And I went "Who am I? Who am I? I'm Joanna!'" The class all laughed. "I was pure ragin!"

The class were in fits. It was typical of Jo to turn a class into hysterics. She usually ended up laughing herself. Jo was a close friend of Georgia's. She sat with her in English. For the last 2 months Jo was sitting by herself. She'd rather that than being stuck beside the school uber-geek; Marlene.

"Alright calm down. We've only got a single period and we need to get on with Macbeth." The class moaned. "Now Lady Macbeth manipulated Macbeth by…" Mrs McPherson stopped. "…my god I've lost my train of thought. I can't believe it.

This keeps happening to me, I swear I'm going completely barmy with old age." Mrs McPherson was in fact, not old at all. Possibly early to mid-thirties. "You can just tell this is Mr Jenkins effect on me." The class laughed. "He's one of those people who is just so intelligent he's got no common sense at all and he can be totally barmy!"

"He's also got really short arms!" Jo said and the class laughed but their eyes grew wider as she continued; mocking his short, chubby arms and waving hers around. Everyone always took the micky out of him away from class but they were all petrified Jo was about to get in deep trouble.

But Mrs McPherson surprised the class, as she usually would, with just how great a teacher she could be. She joined in. "I know! Have you ever…no I probably shouldn't say that." The class begged Mrs McPherson to continue. "No. I'm going to get back to Macbeth before I turn into the real malicious old hag that I am." They class giggled. Mrs McPherson jumped off the front desks she was sitting on while chitchatting with her class and went over to the whiteboard.

There was a knock at the door and a figure slowly opened the door. Mrs McPherson turned and saw who it was through the glass in the door frame. "Oh my gosh." She put the electronic marker pen down by the screen and turned around.

"Georgia?" She whispered. Georgia walked in and all the class saw. They all stared.

"Oh my god." Kellie said.

"It's Georgia." Rachael said.

"No shit Sherlock." Jo said.

"Hey." Mrs McPherson said softly, moving closer to Georgia. "I heard about your mum. I'm sorry" She said putting her hand on Georgia's arm. Georgia smiled.

"How are you?" Mrs McPherson asked supportively.

"That can of worms ain't worth opening." Georgia said.

"Let's just leave it at 'fine'?" Mrs McPherson said. Georgia nodded then faced the rest of the class and sighed. "You never realise how much you're gonna miss school." She smirked.

Steph got up from her seat and stopped in front of Georgia before embracing her with a tight hug. Georgia closed her eyes for a second relieved before hugging her back tightly. One by one Kellie, Jo, Rachael and some other friends of came up to Georgia and joined in the hugging.

_It's not hard to see  
Anyone who looks at me  
Knows I am just a rolling stone  
Never landed any place to call my own  
To call my own_

The bell rang. "Alright girls after lunch we will have to get on with Macbeth so don't be late." Mrs McPherson said.

"Chum me to get my lunch?" Rachael asked. "To the lockers!" Kellie ordered as she, Steph, Georgia and Rachael walked down the stairs together. As they got to the bottom, Georgia picked up her skateboard from under the stairs and boarded over to the lockers outside.

"Since when did you skateboard?" Rachael asked.

"Seth taught me."

As they got over to the other side of the campus, to where the labs where, and the lockers, everyone started to come out of their classes. Different pupils from the school waved, smiled or said 'hi' to Georgia as they passed. All in different years. Georgia felt very appreciated and very much at home. People had gotten taller, changed their hair, their make-up but they were still the same people. As they went into the Lab-building and walked over to their lockers, the 3rd year Biology class came out.

Georgia's friends saw her and were so surprised. Bryony shrieked. Charlotte dropped her folder and Amy screamed "Holy Fuck!" and pointed at Georgia laughing.

"Surprised to see me?" Georgia asked.

"Happy to see you!" Bryony said enfolding her in a hug. After another round of hugs Georgia went over to her locker and sighed. She stared at her purple padlock remembering the code. She opened her locker to see what was inside. A few old jotters, over read magazines and pictures on the door of her locker. She smiled. Pictures of the cast of the Valley and pictures of her and her friends. She pulled off one of her and her friends in Princes Street gardens on a day when the rain was chucking it down and they were all soaked through to their knickers. She giggled to herself.

_Well it seems like so long ago  
But it really ain't you know  
I started off a crazy kid  
Miracle I made it though  
The things I did_

"Georgia! You ready?" Steph called over. Georgia slid the photo into her back pocket and closed the locker door. "Yeah." She walked over to them. "To the lunch hall I'm starving."

"Well quickly cos it's Buddy-Day today." Charlotte said.

"Right I totally forgot." Georgia said. Buddy-Day was when the girls met with their 'buddies'. When junior ones first come to the school, they would be paired up with another girl in Junior 7 who would be their buddy. Their buddy would look out for them should they get into any trouble or need any help and be their friend. Georgia's little buddy was Michaela Hollis, who was now in Junior 3. She adored her. Very cute and sweet and Georgia could honestly say she missed Michaela a lot.

Lunch was bought and taken into the Junior School playground to play and eat with the little girls. When Georgia walked into the playground and saw Michaela she run up to her and scooped her up in her arms. "How have you been Mickie?"

"I've missed you!" Michaela said sweetly.

"I've missed you too. Are you still ticklish?" Georgia asked as she tickled under her arms. Soon she was chasing her around the playground and playing other games with her. She was teaching Michaela and her friends how to skateboard down the playground. Georgia held Michaela's hands as she stood on the skateboard and rolled down the slight slope in the playground. When they reached the full length of it they all cheered and girls were jumping up 'calling' and 'bagsy-ing' to have a go next.

Kirsten and Sandy drove along to Georgia's school to see how she was doing and to talk to her teachers. They walked into the playground with Mrs McPherson who they were talking to.

'_Blimey! You really were serious Georgia.' _Susan thought when she first saw Kirsten.

"Speaking as Georgia's guidance teacher, I could honestly tell you folks that she does seem extremely happy since she has been with you. Maybe happier than she was before." Georgia had kept in touch with Mrs McPherson over the course of her stay in the OC. Sandy and Kirsten smiled. "That's good to hear." Sandy said.

"But I am concerned about what's going to happen to her now Helen has died."

"So are we." Sandy said. "We don't know what's going to happen until Helen's will is read which is on the same day as the funeral."

"I see…" Mrs McPherson said. "Well I'm sure if you have a say you'll make the right decision."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other and smiled, both a little anxious for the reading to come. They turned and watched Georgia laughing with her friends and little Michaela and her friends. Georgia looked up to them and smiled. She pointed to her parents and Michaela turned. They both waved and Michaela gasped smiling as Georgia told her about them. Sandy and Kirsten had no idea what their daughter was saying about them. What parents really do?

_No I rather walk a windy road  
Rather know the things I know  
See the world with my own eye  
No regrets no looking back no good byes   
No good byes_

---------------------------------------

"Grandma Maggie!" Georgia screamed enveloping her in a hug as she saw in her in the house as she came through the door. "And Granddad John!" They hugged. "So good to see you both! How are you?"

"Ok." John nodded. "You?"

"I'll be ok." Georgia said with a head-bob.

"Come sit down. Have some tea. You can get to know Sandy and Kirsten." Georgia smiled as they came in shortly after her.

Georgia made some tea and got some biscuits out on her plate whilst talking to her Grandmother in the kitchen. Unfortunately Maggie suffered from MS and was now in a wheelchair.

"Listen angel you are going to have to help me find a dress. I went into Jenners today and saw an almost-skirt with 'Juicy' written on the hinie."

Georgia laughed. "Ok I'll go buy a suitable dress for you tomorrow."

Her grandmother smirked. "Coming from a girl who puts stamps over her bosoms and calls it a bikini." Georgia laughed.

Georgia paused as she passed her grandmother her mug of tea. "Grandma can I tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone?"

"I'll take it to my grave." Maggie said. "Probably tomorrow."

Georgia smiled. "I'm really scared. I don't know what's going to happen to me. I wish I could stay with you but…you're not getting any better and Granddad's arthritis is getting worse too. I don't want to end up boarding either."

"Well what do you want child?"

Georgia thought. "Someone to make my decisions for me; Make it easier. For Helen to be alive."

"She's Helen now?"

"Well she's not my mum."

"Clearly." Maggie said bluntly. "Was it any easier when your _mother_ was alive anyway?"

"How do you mean Grandma?"

"Ever since you went to California you have never been able to make a decision; to decide when to come home or where to call home. But I think you know where you want to go. You need to go where you're mother is. Where your family is." Georgia thought and sighed. "So where's your family?" Georgia's grandma put the plate of biscuits on her lap and wheeled herself into the living room leaving her granddaughter to contemplate an answer.

Georgia sat down and thought about what she had said. She pulled out the photo of her and her friends in Princes Street Gardens and smiled at it again. She looked through to the Living Room and saw Sandy kissing Kirsten's temple as she found herself a seat. He looked through at Georgia and smiled at his princess. Georgia sighed.

---------------------------------------------

Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow  
Til then I'll travel alone  
And I make my bed  
With the stars above me head  
And I dream of a place called home

---------------------------------------------

I know this chapter took a while to put up. I kinda didn't know where to go but I liked the idea of her coming back to school and seeing her friends etc. Also Sandy and Kirsten seeing Georgia in her home environment with her friends and enjoying herself despite the fact the woman who brought her up has just died; she can still have a laugh with her friends. Might this make them realise how much she needs her friends and what will this change about their plans and hopes…?

I've also started to write another fic which I am likely to start posting once I have finished this one.

The song is A Place Called Home by Kim Richey which I do not own.

Thanks to reviews from **hug-me, jemmi-grace, Little Leprechaun, Panz, xkandyfanx, CynthiaB, kursk, Lu78, Sharkie2008, gumdrop17, nutluvskandy and missIda! **Its good to hear I shocked you all! Lol

To save **Little Leprechaun's **sanity I'm gonna try to make the coming chapters the least depressing I can. :D


	29. dearly beloved are you listening?

Dearly beloved are you listening?

Black was all that was around; Men in black suits with black ties; Women in black dresses with black shoes and black hats. In a church near Helen's home her funeral took place. Georgia sat with Kirsten, who was holding her hand, in the front row. Behind her were here brothers and her dad. Elaine, Lesley and Mary sat on the other side of the church also on the second row. Helen's mother, father, sister and her in-laws sat in the front row. Behind them were all of Helen's other friends and colleagues.

As the eulogies were read Georgia quietly sobbed. Seth leant forward and put a comforting hand on his baby sister's shoulder.

Helen's sister read first. "**Death is a part of life. No one escapes its clutches and no one long escape**-"

"**The harsh reality with the loss of someone dear**." Martin, Helen's close friend continued.

"**Especially when it is sudden**." Helen's mother finished.

Then Helen's closest friends read. First Lesley, then Mary then Elaine.

"**Like any other kind of love, friendship can be lost within our lives**-"

"-**due to neglect or anger or, sometimes, simply circumstances**."

"**However it is lost we often lose a part of ourselves that can never quite be recovered**."

The guests stood as Helen was carried away by her father, father-in-law, brother-in-law, Martin and 2 other young men. Georgia shed tears as she watched her best friend being taken from her for good. There were no chances to hug her or apologise or say the things she wanted to say anymore. It wasn't easy but Georgia was doing her best in this time when she had to say goodbye. This was it. The end.

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away_

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together

_One sweet day_

Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

At The Wake Lesley, Elaine and Mary sat in complete silence. All had a glass of wine in their hand. "Screw it; I'm taking a smoke." Mary said grabbing her handbag and leaving the group. She bumped into a woman on her way out that was beside Kirsten. That woman slightly stumbled into Kirsten. "Sorry." The woman apologised. Kirsten shook her head and smiled.

She had just been standing with a glass of orange in her hand watching her daughter with care. Georgia sat by herself at a table thinking long and hard while everyone else drank, ate and mingled.

"The food is wonderful here." The woman said and Kirsten smiled. "Did you make it?"

Kirsten grinned and smirked slightly. "The only thing I make in the kitchen is a mess. And several little fires." The woman laughed and moved on.

Kirsten walked over to Georgia and sat down beside her, putting her glass on the table and sitting sideways on the chair – like Georgia was – to face her daughter. "Hey sweetie." She said softly. "How you holding up?"

"Ok I guess…" Georgia said. "It's so confusing and weird…When I came to the OC I left the world of black and white, and now everything is grey."

Kirsten paused for a moment. "Sweetie I know things seem all hazy right now but things will get better. I promise."

"What's going to happen to me?" Georgia asked looking up to Kirsten.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now?" Kirsten asked.

"I can't think about anything else. If I do…I don't wanna break down here."

Kirsten sighed. "Well I spoke to Helen's lawyer and in her will…she said she wants you to be with us."

Georgia smiled. "She never was one for slow moves."

Kirsten stroked Georgia's wrists with both her hands. "But you don't have to if you don't want to. Everyone wants you. Your aunt and uncles want you. Sandy and I want you too but …we want you to be happy more." Kirsten spoke truthfully but she hoped Georgia would say that she would be happier with them.

"I want to be happy too." Georgia said she grabbed onto her mothers hands. "I want to live with you and Sandy."

Kirsten smiled and lifted her head. "You do?"

Georgia gave a soft smile and nodded. "Yeah…This morning I had a thought; what if I had never met you? And that frightened me more than any of this has." Georgia said eye-ing around the guests at The Wake.

Kirsten leant forward out of her chair, so she was crouching in front of Georgia. She kissed her forehead then hugged her and Georgia tightly hugged her back. A few tears fell from Georgia's eyes and Kirsten could feel the shoulder of her dress dampening.

"I miss her so much."

"I know sweetie." Kirsten rubbed her back and pulled her closer. "I know…" Kirsten told Georgia if she wanted to talk about what will be, she could come and sit with her, and cry on her shoulder. That was ok because she was her friend and her mother and she would always listen and she would always be there.

Later on…

"Hey princess." Sandy said patting Georgia's head from behind. He stood at the back of his wife. "How you doing?"

Kirsten stood up and took Georgia's hand, swayed her in front of her and lightly pushed her towards Sandy. "Guess who wants to be become a permanent Casa ye Cohen lodger?" Kirsten said.

Sandy raised his eyebrows and looked down at his little princess who stood below him smiling up at him sweetly and happily. "Really?"

Georgia nodded her smile dropping and her eyes closing. She fell forward into him, resting her weight on his chest. "You tired princess?"

"Mm-hmm. Very sleepy." She said drainily.

Sandy lightly wrapped his arms around her. "We've rented a room out upstairs. Do you wanna go have a lie down?"

Georgia shook her head in his chest. "No. I'll go get some fresh air or something." She mumbled.

By this time Kirsten had already been distracted and walked away. "Sandy? We can come on holiday here can't we?"

"Of course. Anytime you want." Sandy said, brushing the hair of Georgia's face.

Georgia slid her hand up to Sandy's heart. "It's good to know the ones you love will always be in your heart. And since I'm lucky, only a plane ride away." Sandy smiled.

"You're friends can come out to the OC anytime they want as well."

"That's good to hear." Georgia said.

Matthew and Steph watched feebly from a distance. "We're gonna have to let her go aren't we?" Matthew said to Steph.

As he awaited her answer they watched as Georgia said to Sandy "I love you Dad." while embracing him in a very very tight hug. "I think she's already gone." Steph said.

Kellie, Steph and Matthew sat outside in the park. "This sucks! I can't believe we have to say goodbye to her again!" Steph said.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Matthew said swaying on a swing.

"How can this be good Matthew?" Steph asked frustratedly pacing about. "We may never see our best friend again. You may never see your girlfriend again."

"Georgia isn't my girlfriend."

"And now she never will be." Steph said.

Kellie sighed. "Look, Steph, you're so caught up in the past that you expect Georgia to be the same person she has always been. Even if she stayed here she won't be the same. She'll miss her brothers and her mum and her dad and the beach and the sun and the fit surfers and why don't I live in California?" Kellie asked losing her trail of thought. "Anyway, the past is like an anchor holding us back, you have to let go of who you are to become who you will be."

Matthew nodded impressed. "Georgia has to let go of Helen in order to move on with her life."

"Yes." Kellie said. She walked over to Steph. "But that doesn't mean she's letting go of us." Steph looked at her friend. "She called us everyday while she was with the Cohens and that wont change. And you kept saying yourself how nice Kirsten is." Steph smiled. It was true. She did keep going on about how gentle and caring Kirsten was. "Georgia needs this. Everyone needs a family. The Cohens are hers."

Steph nodded and was about to hug Kellie when a voice rang over to them.

"Hey guys." Georgia said softly. "I um, I need to tell you something." They all stood in a scattered line in front of her. "I'm moving back to California. For good."

Matthew nodded. "We figured."

Steph smiled at Georgia then wrapped her in a hug. "We'll miss you. And you better call everyday." Steph said. Georgia was surprised. She pulled back. "Wait y-you're not mad?"

Steph shrugged. "Nah. The past is like an anchor holding us back, you have to let go of who you are to become who you will be." Georgia smiled amazed and Kellie rolled her eyes. "Wow thanks you guys. That means a lot."

Matthew still sat on the swing and Georgia joined him, sitting on his lap. Kellie and Steph sat on the two swings beside them.

"Next time I promise I'll stay a little longer." Georgia said.

"You'd better." Matthew said

"You guys can come any time you like. You have to see our house; it's immense!" Georgia grinned.

"What's it like living with two brothers?" Steph asked. "You always wanted a baby sister."

Kellie grunted. "Ugh! You do not want younger brothers or sisters. I have 3 sisters and a brother and its hell. I hate children!"

They all laughed. "It's even funnier that your mum owns a nursery." Matthew said.

"Well ya know it never dawned on me what I was missing until I had a glimpse of what I never knew." Georgia said. "I can always count on Seth and Ryan for anything."

"And a dad. Sandy seems way cooler than my dad." Kellie said.

Georgia laughed. "Not at all controlling."

"Lucky." Steph smiled.

"Yup. I run my life the way I want it and I'll knock down all the obstacles in my way and no one can stop me. Not even my father."

Matthew pushed her off his lap. "Let's not get dramatic ok? This is not some cheesy teenage drama."

Georgia laughed. Matthew hoped off the swing he was on letting Georgia on and he started to push her.

"Wow." Kellie said. "Look how much weight Mr Jenkins has put on."

"That's an ass and a half." Steph said.

Matthew shivered. "Minging. Look at that flab jingle."

"Fact; you are what you eat. And he clearly went and devoured a big fat guy didn't he?" They all laughed. Georgia sighed. "Oh this is just what Helen would have wanted."

"What's that?"

"Fun at her funeral. How class was it when my aunt stubbed her toe as she went up to read the eulogy."

Matthew laughed. "That would only happen to your aunt."

There was a silence for about a minute. No one new what to say which had never h happened to them before. They were all thinking how much they were gonna miss this. Having a laugh together. "Look" Georgia started. "It would be childish of us to deny that our lives were changing. But just for the next two days, none of us are going anywhere, so let's just enjoy that."

Matthew pushed her way high into the sky on the swing. "Ok!"

"Ahhh! Matty!" Georgia screamed.

Georgia, Matthew, Steph and Kellie walked back in The Wake and they seemed to have walked into a riot. Helen's family and friends were shouting angrily at the Cohens; saying they were trying to steal Georgia away from them. They were arguing back as much as they could but there were so many people against them. Georgia could tell Ryan was about to blow.

Georgia humphed disappointed. She stormed through the riot and climbed up onto a table stomping her foot to try get everyone's attention. "Excuse me!" She shouted. "Hello!" No one heard her. "Would you all just SHUT UP!" The crowd heard her and silenced.

Georgia turned to her grandmother and grandfather in particular but the rest of the anti-Cohens too, glaring furiously. "Did it ever occur to you people that I actually _want_ to live with the Cohens?" There was an awkward silence. "And it's what Helen wanted to; it was in her will." They all exchanged embarrassed and tensed looks.

"Look over the last…while or so… I've got to thinking about relationships. There are those that open you up to something new and exciting" She looked at the Cohens. "Those that are old and familiar" She smiled at her friends "Those that bring up lots of questions, those that bring you somewhere unexpected, those that bring you far from where you started, and those that bring you back." Georgia paused catching her breath. "But the most thrilling, challenging and important relationship of all is the one you have with yourself. And if you can find someone to love the you you love, well, that's just wonderful." She grinned mischievously and the crowd all smiled.

She became sincere again. "It's hard to find those people who love you for who you are. I found four of them."

Seth and Ryan turned to each other and smiled. So did Sandy and Kirsten. Georgia's grandmother nodded. "Alright Georgia." She said. "We get it." She said smiling and feeling embarrassed. She turned to Kirsten. She offered her hand and Kirsten shook it willingly. "Take good care of her."

"I promise." Kirsten said.

She then spun her chair around to Georgia. "And you child better call and write every week. I don't wanna be one of those Grandmothers who only knows you haven't kicked the bucket yet from the Christmas and Birthday cards you send me." Georgia stepped down off the table.

"I promise Grandma. Every week."

"And you'll see her every holiday." Sandy said.

When it was finally over the Cohens; all 5 Cohens, the complete set together; were being driven home in a small limo. Georgia was lying sideways on the side seat of the limo over Sandy and Kirsten. She changed in the hotel into some jeans and a t-shirt. In the limo she kicked off her Converse. Her legs lay across her dad's lap and her back was rested against her mum's side.

Georgia was in much higher spirits by night time than before. At around 7 o'clock her exhaustion and heartache took over. Sandy carried her up to the room he had kept aside for her. She lay against him and cried for a while and then she slept for about an hour or so. After her nap she woke up feeling brighter and bubblier. In the limo she was messing about with her brothers who sat opposite her. Somewhere they had found a cricket-ball-sized softball. They threw it back and forth between them in the limo.

Seth dropped it clumsily and Georgia shouted "D!" at him.

"What?" Seth asked.

"D for DONKEY. You know the game…you drop it once you get a D twice an O…" Georgia explained lazily.

"Let's see what videos this limo has here." Ryan said picking up a bundle from beside the TV screen. "Uh _The 2003 Open Weight Judo Championships_?"

"You know as much as I do like to watch 400 pound men roll around and attempt to lift each other off the ground, I think we should pass." Sandy said mockingly.

Ryan put that box down. "_Historical Memories of 1971_."

"Oh that is personally _my personal_ favourite." Georgia said sarcastically.

"And _Balamory_." Ryan said with confusion. Georgia flopped her hand and Seth sighed. "No good films then."

"There's a CD player." Kirsten said. "You wanna put a CD on?"

"Better idea." Georgia said. "Seth I've got my ipod and the plug thingy in that bag there…yeah just plug it in and pass me my ipod…thanks…" Georgia switched on her ipod and scrolled through. "Right what shall we listen to?" She asked.

"Ummm…" Kirsten thought peering over her shoulder to see what she was selecting. "Not something sad." Georgia said.

"Not something musical." Kirsten said.

"Not something 'Idol'" Sandy said.

"Not something SOAD." Seth said.

"Not something punk, metal or indie rock." Ryan said stropily.

"Fine." Georgia said with a grin. "Pure rock it is then."

She clicked and when Kirsten saw the name of the song she smiled. "Good choice." She said.

She could tell the rest of her family agreed when they nodded their heads and formed lines of smiles when they heard the light strumming of Billy Joe strumming the intro for 'Time of Your Life'.

"You know what's weird?" Georgia said. "In a year Seth and Ryan might not be here. They could have moved out; be at college."

"They will be at college." Sandy insisted.

"No, no, no." Kirsten said. "As long as the rent's free and he's fed Seth won't ever be moving out." Kirsten said with a grin.

"I'd go anywhere to get away from you two." Seth said.

"Hey!" Kirsten said taking the ball from Georgia and chucking it at Seth hard; it hit him on the chest and he moaned. "Ow!"

"There'd only be three of us." Georgia said smiling. "I could have you all to myself." She said baby-ishly. Kirsten tugged on her daughter, pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

"The special three." Sandy said.

"So we're not special?" Seth said outraged being very melodramatic.

"Hey look there's champagne…" Seth said with a hopeful grin. Kirsten looked at him and smiled.

"A toast" Sandy said raising his glass "to the perfect moment" he looked to Kirsten and smiled "with the perfect woman" Seth rolled his eyes. "and the perfect family."

Clink.

--------------------------------

I hope this chapter was ok. Wrote half of it with a huge hangover. Anyways I remember seeing Ryan has a System of a Down poster in his old room –which is metal btw!- so just thought I would put that in cos I really couldn't decide what kind of music Ryan would listen to.

Also Georgia's speech about relationships I tagged from Sex and the City (which I do not own as much as I would like to own their closets.)I thought it fitted perfectly.

Please review! Only one chapter left! xoxo


End file.
